Black Beetle x You
by Black Beetle Writer
Summary: A 2nd person pov nsfw oneshot that has led into a story that will span the events of Young Justice. You work as a Light operative under Sportsmaster. This is the story of your encounters and developing relationship with Black Beetle. Chapter 9: New truths are revealed, but much is still left unknown. You gain a new outlook on the situation, and in the end you run into Black Beetle.
1. Chapter 1

You have only been a member of the Light for a few months now, slowly working your way up through the ranks after being recruited by Sportsmaster. Recently you have been trusted enough to be granted access to the Light's meetings with the Reach on-board their ships. That is where you first saw him when you accompanied a small group of the Light's mid-ranked operatives, along with Sportsmaster to meet with the Reach. He's an imposing figure, between his visibly strong muscles, the way he towers over everyone else, and the deep growl of his voice. You can't help but feel shivers run down your spine every time he speaks or if he happens to glance at you during the Light's meetings with the Reach. You know you are nothing to him. He does call all humans Meat afterall. But damn, you can't help but fantasize about what it'd be like to be pinned beneath him, those muscled arms holding you down, your legs wrapped around his waist, hearing his growls in your ear, feeling him buried deep inside you, his massive length barely able to fit, claiming you as his as he takes you hard and fast.

Sometimes you lose yourself in your daydreams as the meetings drone on, and a few times you have come back to reality, extremely aroused of course, to catch him giving you an odd look, always making you catch your breath sharply as you meet his red eyes, praying that he didn't know what was going on inside your head. You are pretty sure he would kill you if he knew what you were thinking of doing with him. Luckily no one else ever seems to notice and he does not hold your gaze for long before returning his attention to the discussion at hand, leaving you to secretly admire the way he commands such authority among his fellow Reach and how perfectly his stylish black scarab armor fits on his body. You've seen a lot of attractive guys before but none of them compare to the sheer power Black Beetle radiates. It's enough to make you dripping wet just thinking about it. You've been lucky enough to catch him speaking to other members of the Reach in that strange half growl, half clicking language a few times and it's nearly made you pant with the insane desire to jump him then and there. You were not that suicidal to actually try it, though. You were perfectly content in satisfying your desires by reliving your daydreams in private after returning to the Light's base. You'd lost track of how many times you've brought yourself to a shuddering climax, gasping his name. You never thought anything would happen and that your private fantasies would remain just that.

How wrong you were.

It happened after another meeting with the Reach had concluded. You had been tasked with retrieving some data for the Light from a Reach scientist halfway across the ship. It had something to do with this new drink the Light and the Reach were going to be mass producing soon. You didn't know the exact details since you had been too busy trying to not visibly drool over imagining what Black Beetle would taste like if he ever suddenly pinned you to a wall and decided to fully claim your mouth with his tongue. That thought was quite distracting as you were making your way back to the docking bay, so you weren't prepared to be taken off-guard when you were suddenly picked up and slammed hard back first against the wall of the ship, making you cry out in shock and pain. It took you a split second after regaining your bearings to realize that the one pinning you heavily to the wall by your arms was in fact Black Beetle. As you met his narrowed red eyes, you knew you should be fearing for your life, but you instantly recalled how many of your fantasies started like this with him pressing you up against a wall. The result left you half frightened and half turned on. You did not dare struggle against him, knowing how easily he could kill you. You remained still and held his gaze, figuring he must have a reason for his actions. He was close enough for your breaths to mingle and you could feel the raw power he held, just inches away from you. You could not help the feelings of surging desire that coursed throughout your body for every second he restrained you like this.

When neither of you made any attempt to speak for several moments and it was starting to reach the point where it was getting awkward, nevermind how much you were enjoying it, you began to open your mouth to politely ask him to let you down since the Light and the Reach were supposed to be allies, when he leaned in very close, pressing his body flush against yours and hissed, "Do you honestly think I don't know?"

You only had a second to enjoy the deliciousness of all of him pressed against you before a feeling of terrible dread suddenly shot though you and you stifled a silent gasp when his words registered in your mind. There is no way he could know, right? You've never told anyone about your fantasies and you put great effort into hiding any physical signs of it when you lost yourself in your daydreams. He had to be talking about something else. There was no way he knew. You must have given away your fear to him despite your best effort to keep a neutral mask on, because he suddenly smirked and leaned slightly to your left. You briefly wondered what he was doing before you felt his hot breath in your ear, causing you to shudder involuntarily and fight the moan that was building up. You heard him chuckle before something wet and hot touched your ear and slid upwards. You could not help the moan that escaped and you started to struggle to control your breathing. Your last thread of control snapped and you lost the ability to think rationally when you heard him purr in your ear.

"I could smell your arousal."

You began to pant heavily and squirmed against him with need, feeling the wetness between your legs increase with every movement, straining your arms against his grip, wanting to be able to run your hands across his chest, shoulders, back and whatever else you could reach. He growled against your neck and you whimpered when you felt sharp teeth nip firmly beneath your ear. Subconsciously recognizing the dominant gesture, you fell still against him and he rewarded you with long laps of his tongue up and down your neck. You shuddered and moaned with every hot, wet stroke, reveling in the feeling of being completely dominated by the Reach's powerhouse. He moved your arms to be pinned behind your back, holding both of them with one hand and causing your breasts to push up against his strong chest. This brief shift in position gave you enough leeway to free your legs and wrap them firmly around his waist, your heated core dripping wet now, begging to be filled by him.

He used his free hand to grab your hair and pull your head back, giving him more access to your neck, alternating between slow, long licks and firm nips of his teeth. You were too far lost in the pleasure of the moment of care that anyone could walk by and see you pinned against the wall by Black Beetle, shamelessly grinding your cunt into him and moaning like a whore. He straightened up slightly and let go of your hair in favor of gripping your chin firmly to pull your head forward so that you were once again meeting his red eyes. You attempted to gain control of your lustful panting while he let go of your chin and then ran a single finger from the base of your neck all the way back up to your lips, before tracing the outline of your lower lip. You took the opportunity to gently bite his finger, noting how his eyes darkened in masculine hunger. He withdrew his finger from your mouth and gripped your hair again, leaning in to lick your lips slowly and fully. You shivered and moaned at the wet feeling, the heat rushing directly to your core. You opened your mouth for him and he took full advantage of it, sealing his lips on yours and stroking your tongue with his, every curl causing sparks of pleasure. He tasted exactly as you imagined, the essence of power and purely male.

After several minutes of absolute heaven for you while he completely dominated your mouth, he pulled back and purred against your lips, "Does the Meat..." he caught your lower lip with his teeth, growling lowly before asking, "...want my meat?"

You try to not choke as you process his words. Holy shit. You cannot believe this is really happening. But the feel of his teeth and lips on your lips and his body pressed flush against yours is definitely real. There's no mistaking it. This is all you could have dreamed for and more. All those nights touching yourself in bed to thoughts of him...and now you are pinned to the wall about to be thoroughly fucked by Black Beetle. You could die happy after this.

"Yes, fuck yes," you hiss and lean forward against his grip in your hair to kiss him, desperately trying to communicate your raging desire. He responds almost violently, shoving you back harder against the wall, his tongue once again taking control of your mouth, dropping almost painfully firm nips on your lower lip here and there. You moan loudly at the rough treatment and he responds with a deep growl. Letting go of your hair, he brings his free hand down to stroke your dripping cunt through your clothes. You almost cry out with the surge of pleasure and heat that shoots like a bolt of lightning coursing up your body. He moves his head to bite down on your neck hard, almost drawing blood, at the same time slipping his hand down your pants and curling his fingers up into your wet pussy. The combination of pain and pleasure is almost enough to make you orgasm right then and there and you cry out in sheer bliss, not giving a shit that you two are still in an open hallway.

Apparently your reaction to his touches and the feel of your wet cunt pulsing around his fingers are enough to break even Black Beetle's firm control, and he says something in that half growl, half clicking Reach tongue before tearing your pants down the crotch area, enough to give him access to fuck you properly. You hear the noise of shifting metal and manage to look down to see that his black scarab armor around where his dick would be, if he were human, has slid aside to reveal a very hard, very thick, and very large teal penis. It looks almost human except segmented like an insect. It makes sense given what you know about the Reach. He moves the tip of his large cock to your swollen entrance and pauses. You're panting with the need to feel his massive dick inside of you at this point and you whimper pathetically when he stops. He's so close to penetrating you. God, you want it so badly. You look up to find him staring at you, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Beg," he purrs in that wonderfully deep voice.

You shudder at his words. From the moment you first saw him you have always imagined being dominated totally by this sexy Reach warrior. Everything about him turns you on. His voice, his muscles, the way he carries himself, the way he walks, how he dwarfs everyone around him, the power he radiates... You've always wanted him to fuck you hard, and now, you can finally get what you want.

You manage to gasp out, "Please, fuck me hard," in between your harsh panting. You're fully prepared to beg more like a little slut until he fucks you, but you don't get the chance. Suddenly you feel his massive length surge up into you, stretching you more than you ever have been before. It's large enough to actually cause you pain, but the satisfaction of having Black Beetle's cock finally deep inside you after wanting it for so long is more than enough to counter any pain you feel. Your body spasms with the pleasure as he sheaths himself to the hilt in you. He's so big that he barely fits in you and you can clearly feel the segmented edges of his dick wrapped snugly in your tight, hot cunt. He pauses for a quick moment after entering you fully and you hear him purr against your neck before feeling him drag his tongue over the area he just sunk his teeth into a minute before. You shudder again in sheer pleasure.

"Move, please," you beg, and he quickly obliges, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in hard, burying his huge dick fully in you again. You moan loudly and he growls low as he repeats the motion again and again, easily sliding in and out of you due to how wet you are. He lets go of your hands to hold you firmly by your hips as he drives himself into you at a dizzying pace. You wrap your now freed arms around his neck and hang on for dear life as he pounds you against the wall. Your breasts push into his chest with every hard thrust of his hips. Your legs are still wrapped tightly around his waist as you moan loudly without a care in the world now. Black Beetle is obviously enjoying it too, given his low growls and grunts and bites on your neck and shoulder. He fucks you hard like that for a good few minutes. You can feel your orgasm building up and you know you won't last long.

He shifts slightly to fuck you at a new angle and you cry out in bliss when you feel the length his huge pistoning cock rubbing against your clit as he enters and pulls out of you. You desperately claw at his back as the pleasure overwhelms you. You're on the edge of sheer bliss, just a little more and you will be pushed over. He seems to sense that you're close and picks up his pace to an impossible speed that no human could ever hope to match. You know that your back is going to be bruised like hell with the amount of force he's using to fuck you against the wall, but you love every second of being dominated by him. You cry out louder than ever as he finally drives you over the edge with his massive dick. You throw your head back, pushing your breasts hard into his chest and tightening your legs around his waist while you shudder uncontrollably against him. Your mind is completely blank as waves of pleasure wash over you. He hisses and sinks his teeth into your neck again, this time drawing blood and thrusts into you harder than ever a few more times before sheathing himself deep inside of you and holding there. You are vaguely aware of slight tremors running through his body and the sudden feel of a warm wetness inside your core.

You feel him shift so that he's half resting against the wall as you both catch your breath and come down from your respective sexual highs. He's still buried to the hilt inside you and holding you up by your hips. You take the few moments of rest to enjoy the feeling of finally having your fantasies fulfilled of having his cock inside you. He finally pulls out though and you hear the shifting metallic sounds of his armor covering him up again. You feel exceptionally wet down there, and you know it's going to be dripping out for a good while, but you are absolutely satisfied with that. Black Beetle gives your neck one last nip and lick before letting you down. You meet his gaze and he smirks at you. Despite having just been fucked senseless by him, you still blush. His red eyes travel downwards and darken with masculine pleasure, and you realize that your pants are still ripped at the crotch. Luckily you don't have to walk back to the docking bay like that. You remove your jacket and wrap it around your waist to cover yourself up. He waits patiently while you make sure that you will be fully covered up. Your hair is a mess though, but no matter, you can fix that. You're thankful that he's the type to get straight to the fucking and didn't rip your shirt off. That would have been harder to fix.

Right after you finished tying your jacket around your waist, you feel a finger under your chin forcing you to look up to meet his gaze. Your breath catches in your throat as he really looks at you, his undivided attention a force to be reckoned with on its own. He holds your gaze for a moment and you feel a surge of relief as you see the silent approval in his eyes. You know that he has acknowledged you and that means more to you than you can put into words. He leans down and gives you a surprisingly gentle kiss on your lips and purrs, "Until next time, Meat." He pulls back and gives you another knowing smirk before turning and proceeding to prowl down the hallway. You can't help but watch him leave, admiring his physique as he moves. He does shoot you one last look over his shoulder before disappearing around a corner. You smile as he goes out of sight, looking forward to your next encounter with Black Beetle.


	2. Chapter 2

You were sore for days after you got back to the Light's base. It took a lot of effort to cover up the effect the rough sex with Black Beetle had on you, but you managed. No one suspected a thing. Unfortunately the dreams you had every night were a different matter. You would wake up every night, fully aroused and sweating. It was impossible for you to get back to sleep again unless you recalled the memory of being fucked against the wall by him and brought yourself to climax, gasping his name. The Reach warrior haunted your dreams and occupied your every thought. It was very hard to concentrate on your training at times. Even Sportsmaster commented on your slip in focus. You made up some bullshit excuse and promised to do better.

You specialized in dual swords, being light on your feet, and using your enemy's force against them. You were a normal human, thus that was the best combat style for you. Even if you weren't a heavy hitter, you could hold your own pretty well. Of course Sportsmaster could still kick your ass when you practiced with him, but you had definitely improved since you joined the Light. Ever since your parents got killed in a train accident, you promised yourself you would become stronger so you wouldn't have to feel that pain again. The Light's idea of survival of the fittest appealed to you in that way.

It had been two weeks since your encounter with Black Beetle. The soreness was gone, but another ache had taken its place. You desperately wanted sex with him again, however there was no scheduled meeting with the Reach that you knew about. You didn't even know if he'd approach you again or not. He did mention a next time but you didn't know if that next time would actually happen. It drove you crazy thinking about it. To counter your increasing frustration, you threw yourself into your training until you were exhausted. It only provided a temporary distraction from the deep craving you had for the Reach Warrior's touch. You were reaching the point where you were going to tear your hair out if you didn't get some luck to go your way. You finally got a break after seventeen days since the incident.

You woke up that morning, dripping wet of course thanks to your nightly dream of getting fucked by Black Beetle, and took care of yourself while you showered. You had a scheduled training session with Sportsmaster in an hour. It would be hand to hand combat, no weapons, you remembered. You stopped by the kitchen to grab some breakfast to eat and then headed to the training room to meet up with your boss. As you approached the training room, you heard voices from behind the door. That was pretty odd, you thought, usually no one else would be in there with him at this time in the morning. You paused and listened at the door, straining your ears. You identified one voice as Sportsmaster and the other...no...there was no way it could be him...

You hesitated in front of the door, your heart pounding. Your nerves were on fire, with excitement and dread and anticipation and need and fucking hell you just wanted to see him. It seemed like time was moving in slow motion as you opened the door and stepped into the room. You registered Sportsmaster turning to greet you in the back of your mind, but all you could see was those red eyes, that knowing smirk as he saw you, the sleek black armor that covered his whole body, his strong muscles...Black Beetle. You struggled to breath for a second, fighting down the vivid images that had suddenly surged to the front of your mind. Images of being pinned to the wall and fucked until you trembled by the very Reach warrior that stood behind Sportsmaster. He seemed to know what you were thinking, judging by that glint of dark amusement in his eyes.

"H-hey boss," you managed to say, mentally patting yourself on your back for recovering quickly. "I see you have company. Are we still training today?"

"Sorry kid, I've got some new information from our partner to deliver to our scientists and then I need to go over some things with him," Sportsmaster said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Black Beetle, "So we'll have to cancel our session."

"I am willing to take your place and play with the Meat today," a deep voice suddenly interjected. You almost choked in surprise. Black Beetle would spar with you? Oh god, where this could lead, your mind immediately went into the gutter and you could feel the first signs of wetness building in your core. The devilish grin on his face only fueled your desires and sudden fantasies.

Sportsmaster turned and looked at Black Beetle, then back to you, considering the offer for a moment and replied, "Not sure if that's such a good idea..."

"Oh don't worry, boss, I'm sure I can handle a guy his size," you said and smiled at Black Beetle, the double meaning of your words only known to him. Sportsmaster completely missed the brief look of pleased surprise that flashed across the Reach warrior's expression. The tables were turned on you quickly though, when a dark smirk slowly spread across Black Beetle's face, his eyes lidded, and he actually leered at you from behind Sportsmaster, raking his gaze down your body, making his thoughts very obvious. It took all your willpower to not blush from his masculine assessment, but you could not control the butterflies that erupted in your chest and the increasing amount of sparks of desire that shot through you when those red eyes traveled up to meet yours again. You swallowed dryly, trying to keep your physical reactions under control. The predatory gleam in his eyes didn't help.

Sportsmaster shrugged and said, "Alright, if you say so." He turned his head to look at Black Beetle over his shoulder, "Just don't kill her, alright?"

"Your faith in me is astounding," you deadpanned, the sarcasm easily detectable in your voice.

A deep, rich laughter made your heart skip a beat. Fuck, you could listen to that all day. It was like audible chocolate. Black Beetle gave Sportsmaster a nod, still chuckling.

Satisfied that you won't be killed, Sportsmaster returned the nod and said, "See you later then." As he passed you, he paused and looked at you. "It will probably be a while before I can get back, so be a good host, okay?"

"Sure, boss," you replied. Sportsmaster bade you farewell with a two fingered wave and left the room, closing the door behind him. Almost immediately you could feel the sexual tension building in the air. You met Black Beetle's eyes again, your breathing quickening when you saw how dark with lust they were. He took a few steps towards you, but then surprised you when he activated his scarab's staple gun on his right arm.

"I'm not letting you off the hook, Meat. I could use the exercise," he purred, his deep voice only turning you on more. For some reason the thought of fighting with him excited you. You likened it to poking a big cat with a stick. It was fun but you knew eventually there would be consequences. However, with Black Beetle, those consequences would probably involve a repeat session of your last encounter. You shivered in anticipation.

"Okay, but we need to set some ground rules before we start," you replied. Black Beetle nodded once at you, his eyes following your every moment as you walked past him to the center of the room. You could feel his gaze burning into your back until you stopped and turned around, facing him. You felt incredibly aware of everything, your body thrumming with excitement, feeding off of the weight of his attention.

"No lethal force, since I'm unarmed today. Also no blades of any kind," you stated.

"Very well, I accept your terms," the Reach warrior replied. You both sized each other up for a moment, the air electric with the building tension. He made the first move and fired a staple at you from his gun. You rolled to the left, avoiding it, the staple hitting into the wall behind you. He followed up with two more shots which you nimbly dodged while circling him. You saw an opening so you moved in to attack. He turned and swung a fist at you. You dropped to your knees to avoid it, tapping his left leg as you passed, using your momentum to push away after getting your hit in. You resumed circling him after placing a few meters of distance between you two.

"That's one for me," you grinned at him. His eyes were wide with battle lust, his wide grin clearly showing his enjoyment of your mock fight. You felt like you were being hunted, and you knew eventually he was going to catch you. It was only a matter of time.

"Not bad, Meat," he acknowledged, then charged at you. He was surprisingly fast for someone his size and you barely managed to dodge to the right, his fist hitting the floor where you were a second before. You made a move to get a hit in on his shoulder but he surprised you when he spun sharply and caught you with a blow from his arm, throwing you back a good ways away. Luckily you had seen the movement and let your body flow with his attack, so it didn't hurt as much as it could have. You landed on your feet and skidded backwards a little as you recovered.

You continued moving slowly around him, looking for another opening to rush in, watching his every move to counter or avoid his attacks. You saw a gleam of approval in his expression and you explained, "I'm not a heavy hitter like you are, so I try to roll with the punches and avoid damage."

"Most of the Meat on this planet are soft," he agreed, his eyes following you as you circled him, "but you did handle it well when I... tenderized you."

You froze for a split second before cracking up and bursting into laughter. You couldn't help it, the play on words was too good and his ability to make anything sound sexual was amazing, although you admit that particular line was just a little bit corny too. Your amusement proved to be your undoing however, when he took advantage of your slip in focus and fired a staple from his gun at you. Unable to dodge in time, you were caught, flung back several meters, and pinned to the wall, the impact leaving you winded. There was no way you could try to escape. Your arms were trapped as well.

"Play time is over, Meat. I win."

"Jeez, you almost put me through the wall!" you complained halfheartedly after catching your breath, looking up to see him deactivating his staple gun.

"You enjoyed it last time I put you halfway through the wall," he purred, prowling towards you.

You blushed and your heart fluttered, his words bringing up the memory of how good it felt to be taken hard against the wall of the Reach ship, being completely dominated in every way. It had been a huge thrill for you to have that experience with the Reach warrior. You knew that after having his long, hard dick inside of you, no man could again ever satisfy you like he did. You had a very good idea where this situation was headed and you were dying for a repeat performance. You hummed in agreement. A question suddenly arose in your mind.

"Speaking of that, how long were you aware that I wanted you?"

Black Beetle stopped in front of you. "I noticed your mode on day one. I wasn't entirely sure who you were reacting to until I cornered you," he said while tracing a line down your left cheek with a single finger. The light touch was in stark contrast with the previous roughness he's handled you with, but it still left you breathless. He reached your chin and tilted your head up to look at him, and continued, "Although, I did have my suspicions."

"My mode?" you asked, wondering exactly what he meant. You've heard the Reach use that term before while discussing the scarabs, so you guessed that the word must have other uses too.

He caressed your bottom lip with his thumb and purred, "Your scent."

You were confused by his answer, but the expectant look on his face made you hold your tongue. He wanted you to figure it out. You thought back to your previous encounter in the Reach ship. He had said something similar back then... Then you remembered. When he had pinned you to the wall, he had told you he could smell your arousal. That's what he must mean by your mode... when you were turned on, as silly as that sounded in your mind, it sort of made sense to you, or at least gave you a good idea of what he meant. Of course the term couldn't just mean sexual arousal, so you guessed that it must mean your status or physical state in general, something like that. Your heart fluttered when Black Beetle noticed the dawning comprehension on your face and rewarded you with a pleased smirk.

"So my mode attracted you?" You questioned him. You wondered how much of a role scent played in the Reach's, well, mating habits. You killed that train of thought quickly, though. No need to over-think things right now.

"Yes. It became increasingly... distracting for me," he murmured, and leaned down to nuzzle the right side of your neck, trailing the hand he held your chin with down the other side of your neck to rest on your left shoulder. You shivered in delight and tilted your head to the side to give him more access. Your breath hitched in your throat when you felt sharp teeth graze your skin. He growled low and followed the light nip with a hot, wet lick, making you purr in pleasure.

"Really? Even if I'm human?" you managed to ask as he pulled back slightly to look at you.

"It's an unusual occurrence for the Reach to be compatible with the modes of other species, but it happens now and then," he replied, and then you felt a firm hand suddenly cup and lightly squeeze your right breast through your shirt. Your eyes fluttered closed and you arched up into his hand the best you could. He massaged your sensitive flesh gently and you cooed softly. You felt his other hand slide down to your left breast to give that one the same treatment. After a moment of enjoying his attention, you opened your eyes to find him staring down at you with an odd look on his face. You couldn't place it but you didn't have time to dwell on it since his usual smirk quickly appeared. Another question burned in your mind.

"Why did you wait so long to confront me?" you asked.

He considered his reply for a few seconds, still caressing your breasts, then answered, "I hadn't decided whether to kill you or claim you." He squeezed your soft flesh firmly in both hands. The combination of hearing that he had thought of killing you and the slight sharpness of pain made you gasp. He continued, "I made my choice when I last had you pinned to the wall like this and figured out that it was definitely my touch you craved." He ended his statement by running both his thumbs over your hardening nipples, making your body twitch with the sudden sparks of pleasure.

You were a little unsettled hearing that, but you pushed it to the back of your mind and asked, "You were thinking of killing me... because I was a distraction?"

"I live to serve the Reach. Any distraction must be taken care of," he murmured, leaning down to lick your lips, then purred, "in one way or another."

His hot, wet lick on your lips turned back on all the feelings of desire and lust that had been put on temporary hold. His eyes were burning into yours. He was so close to you but you couldn't move your arms to pull him all the way in. You needed to get this going, feeling your cunt started to ache hard for him. You whispered against his lips, "Well, glad you didn't take the easy way out, for more reasons than one."

"The hard way is always more fun," he replied, catching your lower lip with his teeth and giving it a very light nip. You took the opportunity to return the lick to his lips. He growled deep in his chest and firmly gripped your shoulders with both his hands. He sealed his lips to yours, entering your mouth with his tongue, curling around your own in slow strokes. You moaned, loving the feel and taste of him, the heat building up quickly between your legs. His kisses were deep and languid, making your toes curl every time he delved into your mouth. He would pull back now and then and give you a second to breath before claiming your lips again. He grazed his teeth over your lower lip on his last kiss, leaving you breathless and burning with need.

"I hope I don't disappoint," you murmured, your breath mingling with his.

He held your gaze, letting you agonize over what his answer would be. You could see the amusement dancing in his eyes and you knew he was playing with you. Still, your heart soared when he replied, "You are more than sufficient."

He ripped the staple out of the wall, freeing you. He might as well left you pinned there, though, because he shoved you hard against the wall again, running his hands down your body, squeezing your breasts hard, making you whimper. You were burning up with desire and your cunt was dripping wet already, however you knew you had to get somewhere more private. You got lucky last time when he fucked you in the Reach ship but you dare not test that luck again.

"Wait," you breathed, and he paused, narrowing his red eyes at you in warning. "My room."

Understanding flashed across his expression and he let you go. "Lead the way," he ordered. It took you all your control to not sprint to your room as you led him out of the training room and down the halls to your bedroom. You wanted him in you now, so desperately. You could feel his eyes burning into your back as he followed behind you. The air between you two was thick with anticipation and tension. It really felt like you were leading a predator that was just dying to pounce on you. You reached your room and opened your door, stepping inside. He followed you in and you closed the door, locking it. As soon as it clicked, you were grabbed around the waist and flung onto your bed, leaving you gasping. Suddenly, Black Beetle was crouched over you. He wasted no time in ridding you of all your clothes, ripping them off your body. You would have protested the destruction of your outfit, but you wanted them off as much as he did. You heard the shifting metal noise and knew that he had just freed his huge dick.

He kept you on your back and leaned down to place a long, slow lick on your left nipple. A moan burst from your mouth as he took the tip of your breast into his mouth and sucked hard. Your back arched and pleasure shot through you. He switched to your other breast to give it the same treatment. You felt two fingers stroke the wet folds of your pussy and slip into you and stretch you, preparing you for his large cock. You were already practically flowing with wetness, so he easily fit the entire length of his fingers inside you. He thrust his fingers into you a few times, making you gasp in bliss, before pulling out. You felt, rather than saw, him run those wet fingers over his dick. He trailed his tongue from your breast up to your neck, ending with a firm nip. He shifted up to brace himself with his arms on either side of you, and you knew he was getting ready to fuck you. Placing your hands on his chest, you stopped him. Black Beetle froze and looked down at you, his eyes dark and burning with the threat of discipline. You ran your hands across his chest slowly, exploring his strong muscles through his black scarab armor. He tensed when you moved your right hand down and gripped his heavy cock. His eyes lit up as you stroked him, and the mood shifted between you two, suddenly feeling more dangerous.

You lay there under him, his dick in your hand, unable to look away from his gaze. He was staring at you with with the most primal, almost feral even, look on his face, and you knew it would not take much to push him over the edge. It felt like the calm before a storm, the heavy tension between you two building quickly. He let you continue to explore his chest with feather-light touches using your left hand, while stroking his hard cock with your right one, caressing the full length tantalizingly slowly, the slight bumps of the joining segments the only resistance you met. Your entire body felt like it was on fire, burning with need for this Reach warrior. Every time you reached the tip of his dick, you flicked your thumb over the head, the wetness already dripping from it. His shoulders tensed more with each stroke, his expression becoming increasingly predatory. His breathing was quickening and you knew that his control was stretched to the breaking point. You ached for him, god you wanted his touch so badly. You pumped his dick one last time and then brought your right hand to your mouth. You held his gaze as you slowly licked the pre-cum off your thumb. His eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat, and you felt the invisible thread of tension snap.

"You belong to me, Meat," he snarled.

He suddenly gripped your arms and forcibly turned you over, so that your breasts and the side of your face were pushed hard into the mattress. Your knees were forced into a position that had your wet cunt lifted up for him, ready to be fucked hard. He held your arms down by your sides, not allowing you any way to move. You felt him move into position above you, his legs on either side of yours, and the tip of his huge cock press into your folds. Despite the lust you both shared, he pushed into you agonizingly slowly, his low growl giving away how much he was relishing the feel of your tight pussy. You whimpered as he hilted himself in you. You would never truly get used to how big he was. He stretched you to your limits, but you had been aching to feel him inside of you again for so long. You moaned in the pure satisfaction of finally having him buried completely within you after dreaming of it night after night. He gave you a short moment to get used to his size again and let the pain fade slightly, then pulled back far enough so that only the tip of his penis was still inside you. He rolled his hips forward to thrust into you again ever so slowly, making you mewl in pleasure.

It quickly became apparent that unlike your first encounter, Black Beetle planned to really draw this out and quite possibly drive you crazy in the process. His thrusts were agonizingly slow and deep, sheathing himself fully in you before withdrawing almost completely, over and over again. He made sure that you felt every inch of him slipping into you with each stroke. He held you still by your arms, pressing you down into the mattress with his weight, subjecting you to the most torturous pleasure you've ever experienced. It felt like there was an inferno burning inside of you and every time his massive cock entered you only increased the heat you felt. You squirmed against him, whimpering, desperately wanting him to fuck you faster and harder. You felt him lean down, his hot breath suddenly on your neck, before sharp teeth nipped your skin.

"Behave, Meat," he growled in your ear. The absolute dominance he held over you only turned you on more, as impossible as that was. You were panting with need, but you obeyed his command and forced yourself to be still. He continued to fuck you slowly for what seemed like eternity. You loved the feel of his large dick stroking deeply inside of you, in and out again and again, but the burning need for more, for him to fuck you faster, was driving you insane. His low growls and heated breath on your neck did not help your sanity either. Just knowing how much he was enjoying your wet cunt almost equaled the physical pleasure he was giving you. You finally reached your breaking point.

"Please," you whimpered, "please move faster."

To your extreme frustration, he actually stopped mid thrust. You barely held yourself back from crying. Fucking hell, this Reach warrior was going to be the death of you. You felt him shift to the right, so that he could meet your desperate gaze. He smirked darkly at you, his eyes glittering in amusement, and you couldn't help the blush that spread across your cheeks.

"You are in no position to make demands," he purred, punctuating his point by thrusting fully into you and holding there.

You were breathing hard, but managed to beg, "I know, but please, I can't take it anymore. I need you."

"You need me?" he repeated, rolling his hips into you, making you shiver with pleasure.

"Yes," you whimpered, "You're driving me insane."

Black Beetle chuckled, his deep voice setting off even more sparks of need in you, then suddenly withdrew from you completely. You didn't even have time to voice a complaint before you were flipped over again and he was on top of you, pinning you down, his body pressing against yours, forcing your legs over his hips, thrusting hard into you, making you cry out in surprise and pleasure. He paused after hilting himself in you, letting you wrap your legs and arms around him, his forearms braced against the mattress on both sides of you. You met his eyes again, the dark hunger glinting in his expression.

"I will break your sanity a thousand times over before I'm done with you," he breathed. Your eyes widened at his words and then he started to move. Completely contrary to the agonizingly slow thrusting before, he fucked you extremely hard and fast, pounding you into the sheets, setting a pace that was going to rub you raw and leave you sore for days again. The constant mind-blowing pleasure had you moaning and occasionally screaming, unable to form words. Thank god your walls were soundproof. The bed shook with the force of his thrusts. Black Beetle did not let up on you for a second, staring down at you, drinking in your bliss as he made you his. Like the first time he fucked you, all you could do was hang on for the ride. The way he was watching your every expression and reaction while he claimed you in the most intimate manner made you feel extremely vulnerable, but you loved it none-the-less. You had already submitted wholly to him. No human could ever match how fast he pumped in and out of your hot cunt. You clawed at his back, running your fingers against the hard edges of his scarab, desperately trying to handle the overwhelming pleasure the Reach warrior was giving you. But it was useless to even try to fight it. The friction and speed of his pistoning cock quickly drove you over the edge.

Your body spasmed and your pussy clenched down hard around his dick. Moaning loudly and gasping while you trembled under the waves of extreme pleasure, you vaguely registered how he clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, growling deeply as your tight cunt milked his dick. He had paused his fierce thrusting when you had been driven to climax, but as soon as it began to fade, he opened his eyes and looked down at you again, lust burning in his hungry gaze. You realized he hadn't finished yet. His lips curled up into a feral grin that would have sent anyone else running. But you knew exactly what that look meant. You had no time to recover from your orgasm before he was pounding you into your bed again. Your climax had left you incredibly sensitive so the thrusting of his huge cock had you screaming in ecstasy immediately. You thought you heard him groan something but you couldn't make out what he said. He suddenly leaned down to bite hard into your shoulder, the sharp spike of pain only lasting a brief moment, and you swore loudly in between your shrieks of pleasure. He pressed his chest down into yours, fully pinning you under him. You could feel every muscle in his body tensing as he fucked you hard, and you knew he was close. Your cunt felt like it was on fire, the amount of pleasure coursing through your body was insane.

He drove you over the edge again without mercy. Your body shook hard as you orgasmed a second time and your mind reeled in bliss, but still, he continued to pump hard into you. It was only as you were coming down from your climax when he thrusted into you one final time, sheathing himself completely. You felt his cock pulse inside you and heard his deep moan while he emptied himself deep within your cunt. Once he had finished claiming you in the most primal and intimate way, he relaxed against you, shifting the majority of his weight to his forearms again. He remained buried completely inside you, his face nuzzled against your neck, breathing hard. You relaxed too, feeling hot and sweaty, slowly recovering from the intense sex. You traced the outlines of his scarab before moving your hands up to rest on his shoulders, massaging them gently through his scarab armor. He purred into your neck and gave you a kiss on your skin. You two lay like that for several minutes, basking in the afterglow.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

You were surprised that he actually asked. You knew it made you happy that he wanted to know though, judging by the way your heart skipped a beat and how you couldn't help but smile. You whispered your name to him and he rewarded you with another nuzzle on your neck.

"Do you have a real name?" you dared to ask. He was silent for a moment and you started to think he would not answer. After all, you knew how he thought of humans in general and it would be foolish to think that he would treat you any different. That thought bothered you for some reason.

"Dawur."

Surprise shot through you again. He had actually told you his name. You felt a burst of happiness in your chest and you were thankful he could not see you grinning like an idiot.

"If you call me that around others, I will kill you," he warned, his breath tickling your ear. You believed him. Respect was definitely something he valued. Normally a death threat would have you worried, especially after hot sex, but for some reason you felt okay with it. Maybe because he just trusted you with his real name. You would never betray that trust.

"Don't worry, I know who I belong to," you assured him, squeezing your arms around him in a hug. He chuckled lightly and pushed himself up slightly to look you in the eyes.

"Such obedience will have to be rewarded," he murmured, and leaned down to claim your lips with his in a heated kiss, curling his tongue against yours. You moaned into the kiss, loving the hot, wet feeling in your mouth. You were thinking this would lead into another session of intense sex, when he suddenly stiffened and pulled back to look at your door.

"My scarab's scanners have detected that the Meat is on his way back," he muttered and frowned, "We will have to continue this another time."

You were disappointed but still, you couldn't complain. He had just fucked you senseless again, after all. You hissed as he withdrew from you. God you were fucking sore as hell, but it was a good kind of pain. You heard the tell-tale sounds of his armor covering him again while he got off your bed. You immediately missed the heat from his muscled body. Your expression must have given away your disappointment when he looked down at you again, because an amused smirk spread across his face.

"I'll inform the Meat that you were a most entertaining host," he purred, emphasizing the words in such a way that it made the simple statement practically ooze with sexuality.

You blushed and grinned at him, "Thanks, I appreciate it." He nodded at you, his eyes possessively raking over your body one last time, and moved to leave the room.

"Until next time, Dawur!" you called after him when he reached the door. He paused and turned halfway to give you a wicked grin that sent the butterflies in your chest into overtime.

"Until next time," he agreed. He held your gaze for a few more seconds, his eyes glinting with promise, and then opened the door, stepped out, and shut it behind him. You let out a shuddering sigh and rolled over, pulling the covers over you. Fuck. You smiled to yourself in delight. You seriously could not wait for the next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou for all the reviews! It's much appreciated. Quick bit of info, since I've only done updates for this story on tumblr. Yes, I will finish it. I have 11+ chapters planned out. It will follow the events of Young Justice. I'm not doing stories for any other characters, sorry. I'm also not doing a male pov version. You can see two pieces of fanart done for this story in my profile (2nd one is nsfw).

Enjoy the chapter~!

* * *

It'd been a few days since your run in with Black Beetle...Dawur, you still weren't used to thinking of him by his real name in your head yet, but you were making an effort to correct that. You hadn't gotten the chance to see him again before he had left the Light's base. You had been too busy being sore as hell wrapped up in your blankets, dozing in and out after being deliciously fucked by the Reach warrior. You were still absolutely thrilled he had told you his real name and often found yourself thinking about it, and sometimes smiling like an idiot schoolgirl, though you tried to keep that reaction under wraps when you weren't alone. You knew for certain now that this would be an ongoing sexual affair with Dawur. He had made that very clear, although you wished that you had some idea of when you'd next see him, instead of just hoping that you would run into him again if he happened to visit a Light base, or if your paths crossed somehow.

Still, it was nice to have something you really wanted to actually go your way for once. You had seen the worst humanity had to offer after your parents died. It had been a difficult time for you, and you had been forced to grow up fast in order to survive, taking care of yourself and doing what you had to do to live. You had gained many skills during those years, becoming good enough to catch the interest of your current boss. When Sportsmaster had recruited you into the Light, you were happy to finally have some luck and a sense of purpose. Now, you had gained the attention of the one male that turned you on like nothing else. Things were finally looking up for you, or at least you hoped so.

Sportsmaster had tracked you down once you had gotten up from your bed and thrown on a new set of clothes. He had asked you about that, but you smoothed it over by saying that Black Beetle had roughed you up during your training and you had gone to rest in your room afterwards. Your boss seemed satisfied by your answer so luckily for you he didn't pursue it. Your routine went back to normal until the 13th of February. That evening, Sportsmaster approached you and told you to pack any equipment you would need for a mission, and then to meet him at the helicopter hangar. Since you had been trained to fly or drive almost any type of machine, he had picked you to pilot a chopper loaded up with the Light's stealth technology. No one would be able to detect the vehicle unless they knew it was there and they were looking for it. After putting on your lightly armored outfit, equipping your dual swords, and packing a bag full of food, money, some fun gadgets Sportsmaster had given you, and other essentials, you headed over to the hangar.

He didn't tell you where you were flying him to, just to get into the air and head out because the Light needed to monitor an impeding event. You didn't question it, although it was curious he wasn't telling you anything more. You both got into the chopper and you powered it up, pulling back on the joystick to lift the vehicle into the air. The hum of the spinning blades was almost silent, but given the technology that was integrated into this chopper, you weren't really surprised. Once you had maneuvered the helicopter out of the base and headed in the direction your boss pointed you towards, you waited in silence until he gave you more information about what was going on. You knew from prior experience that he wouldn't talk until he was ready. After about ten minutes of pretty unbearable silence for you, Sportsmaster spoke up.

"Hey, Kid," he finally said, "After we check out the situation, you're heading to Texas."

"You've got work for me to do there?" you asked, glancing over at him. Were you finally getting some field work? It was about time. Although, the one downside is that it would be harder to run into Black Beetle for another round of sex. Before your mind could run away with that fantasy, you killed the thought. Not a good idea to get turned on right now.

"Yeah. Comb through the cities. Houston, Dallas, whatever. We're looking for stray kids, you know, runaways, problem children, that sort. Nab any that you find and take them to any of these drop off points," he ordered, passing you a map marked with red dots. You noted that most of them were on the coast line.

"What do we need kids for?" you pressed for more information while memorizing the map. You wondered why the Light would want to kidnap teenagers. It seemed really weird to you.

"Not us," your boss replied, "Our partner wants specimens for their research."

The Reach wanted stray human kids? That was interesting... "What are they doing?"

Sportsmaster shrugged, "I don't know the details. Just following orders."

You nodded, dropping the subject, "So where are we heading now?"

He crossed his arms and replied, "Hall of Justice."

You blanched, totally taken off guard, "Really? Don't you think that's... not such a good idea?"

"Yeah," he said, looking over at you, "Any other time it would be, but something interesting is going down tonight."

"Interesting good or interesting bad?" you pushed, wanting clarification.

"Not sure yet. We'll be checking out the situation to see if we can make this work in our favor,"

Sportsmaster answered you. He was silent for a moment, then he looked over at you again, "Your friend is going to be around too."

You were confused, "My friend?"

"The Beetle."

Fuck fuck fuck does he know? You swore repeatedly in your mind, but kept a calm look on your face that didn't give away any of your mental panic, "Oh, well, if he's going to be there then... there's some level of danger present tonight. Is that right?" You looked over at your boss, meeting his stare.

Goddamn his mask, you could not see his expression to judge if he knew about your relationship with Dawur. After a moment, he said, "You got it," and looked out the window, "Hold it here."

You quickly stopped the helicopter and held it in position, hovering in the cold night air. Following Sportsmaster's gaze, you saw a fight going on outside the Hall of Justice between what looked like some giant demonic hellspawn from a rock and a tree and... Superboy, Blue Beetle, a large white wolf, and a bizarre floating motorbike. Well, okay then. That wasn't the weirdest sight you've ever seen, but it was pretty odd. Two humans were standing behind the rock-tree monster, and it looked to you like they were controlling it somehow. It was hard to make out at this distance. You watched with a great deal of interest as Superboy and the wolf attacked the monster, but they did little damage to it and it seemed to be healing any blows they got in. You could hear its odd, almost mournful screams from this distance. It sounded kind of sad to you, but you did not dwell on it, instead looking on as Blue Beetle finally joined the fight and fired his sonic cannon at the monster, only to have it promptly redirected at all three of them, knocking the Beetle out of the air.

The monster stepped on the downed Blue Beetle, crushing him under its foot. Superboy and the wolf were struggling to get up. Suddenly the monster roared again and yellow wings lined with wood burst out of its back. It lowered its arm for the two humans to jump onto and took off into the sky, its mournful cry echoing in the night. You waited for Sportsmaster's command to follow, assuming this must be the situation he had been talking about. Your boss was waiting for Superboy, Blue Beetle, and the wolf to slowly recover and get up. You wracked your brain trying to figure out what the monster could have been. The only thing you could think of was that it was somehow related to the Appellaxian husks that had been on display in the Hall of Justice. You knew that the Justice League had formed after defeating the elemental beings after they had come to Earth. Your thoughts were brought back to the present again after noticing the trio of heroes were flying off in their odd motorcycle... Sphere... that was it.

"Follow them," Sportsmaster commanded and you pushed the chopper forward, trailing the heroes at a distance. They obviously knew where the monster had gone, given that they were heading in one direction and not in a search pattern. Keeping a safe distance, you tailed them out of town and soon over a forest. Superboy and Blue Beetle looked like they were talking, but you could not make out what they were saying. You had some skill in lip reading, though not at this amount of distance. After a while, you noted that you were approaching Arlington on the helicopter's gps system. You briefly wondered if Dawur was around, but you didn't get a chance to try to look for him when the heroes came to a clearing where the monster and the two humans were standing. You noticed the silhouette of a nearby industrial building, a power plant it looked like. Sportsmaster got your attention and pointed to another clearing in the trees that would be out of sight of the group.

You wanted to watch them fight again, but your boss gave you an order, "Take it down there." Losing sight of the monster, though still in hearing range of its roars, you flew the chopper over to the other clearing and set it down gently. You powered it down, the hum of the blades fading as the engines shut off.

"Wait here," your boss said, jumping out of the helicopter and quickly heading in the direction of the roars and loud crashes. You huffed. Well, great, now you can sit here and be bored. You listened to the monster's groans fading away. Visualizing the forest in your head, you figured it must be heading to the power plant. Closing your eyes, you concentrated on your sense of hearing. Was that... the sound of sirens? Oh fuck. Was that building a nuclear power plant? This could be bad, very bad. You thought you heard the faint sound of gunfire too.

Suddenly, the radio in the chopper buzzed to life, making you jump, "Kid, check the overhead compartment and bring me the small black box, okay? I'll meet you in the first clearing. Move fast."

You picked up the receiver and pressed the reply button with your thumb, "Sure thing, boss." Maybe you could still have some fun yet. You opened the compartment and saw the black box Sportsmaster had requested. You picked it up and flicked it open. It contained some syringes filled with a red liquid. You closed the box and swiftly exited the chopper, making your way quickly through the trees to where you had last seen the group of young heroes confronting the monster. When you got there, your boss was standing in front of the two humans who had been controlling the beast. They were each pinned to a tree by blue staples. You recognized them as the same kind that Dawur had caught you with when you had sparred with him. Superboy, Blue Beetle, and the wolf were no where in sight. They must have gone after the monster. Sportsmaster beckoned you over and motioned to the woman, who you now were able to identify as Whisper A'Daire. The man, you realized, was Bruno Mannheim, the leader of Intergang. Both were unconscious already. You figured either your boss or the heroes had done that.

"You take that one," your boss ordered, pointing at the woman, as he took the box from you. He opened it and handed you a syringe. You nodded and removed the cover, walking up to Whisper. Sportsmaster was already injecting Bruno with the red liquid. You stuck the needle into the woman's neck and pressed down on it, pushing all of the contents into her bloodstream. Immediately, drool started to come out of her mouth and her body spasmed, her eyes flying open before glazing over. You didn't know what that drug was, but she and Bruno were both totally fucked up now. You knew their minds were gone, even though they were still technically alive. Your boss handed you the box and his empty syringe and you put both the empty needles back into their container.

"Take this back to the helicopter, and then come find me over there," he said, and motioned in the direction of a cliff in the forest that overlooked the power plant.

"Yes, sir," you nodded and made your way back in the direction you had come from, weaving around the many trees. You stashed the black box in the overhead compartment of the stealth chopper again and sighed, stretching your muscles. At least you hadn't been made to kill Whisper. You didn't like to kill, although you would if you had to or if it was an order. You didn't feel any guilt about what you had done, really. You've seen much worse. Humans could be terrible to each other. You were near the clearing where Whisper and Bruno were still pinned to the trees, when you heard the voices of the young heroes. You ducked behind a nearby tree and peered around towards them, keeping your breathing light. Through the tree branches, you saw Blue Beetle scanning the bodies of Whisper and Bruno, and Superboy inspecting their un-moving bodies. The human-kryptonian hybrid ripped the staples out of the trees, freeing them. The two heroes caught the bodies of the Intergang leader and his lieutenant before they hit the ground and loaded them onto Sphere, which was still in cycle mode. They took off into the sky, heading back towards the Hall of Justice. When they were out of sight, you continued forward, intent on finding your boss. He would probably want to know what you just saw.

Walking through the dark forest, you were getting closer to the cliff overlooking the power plant, which now had a stream of black smoke billowing up from it. You could no longer hear the roars of the monster and you assumed that it had been destroyed. The wind was starting to pick up now and then and you tried to stay close to cover to keep from being exposed to the cold gusts of air. After a short trek, you finally approached a gap in the trees and heard Sportsmaster's voice, but you could not make out what he was saying. Straining your ears as you got closer, you realized he must be talking to someone... and there was a very good chance that someone was Black Beetle. A deep, familiar voice drifted through the air, immediately creating twinges of desire in you with the memories it called up. His strong arms pinning you down, his hard dick inside you, his voice growling in your ear as he thoroughly fucked you... Fucking hell, he could make you wet just by talking.

"A resource falling into enemy hands... is a resource best disposed of."

"Partner," you heard your boss reply, "I like the way you think."

You paused by a tree when your boss and Black Beetle came into sight, taking a moment to admire the Reach warrior's strong shoulders and proud posture. He was magnificent even when he wasn't looking at you. Tracing your eyes along the lines of the black scarab that covered most of his back, you wondered about the relationship between it and Dawur. You knew from reading Blue Beetle's files that he and the blue scarab often fought with each other for control, but Dawur and the black scarab didn't seem to be that way, instead working in sync with each other. That was something you would like to ask him sometime, you decided. A sudden gust of wind blew past you towards your boss and the Reach warrior. You didn't think much of it until you noticed Dawur perk up and look over his shoulder, searching the tree line with his intense gaze. Oh fuck, you realized right when he spotted you, he could smell your arousal, that's right. His lips curled into a smirk and he turned to face you. Sportsmaster noticed Black Beetle's sudden movement and followed suit.

"Hey boss," you said, stepping around the tree and walking closer to them, trying to keep your fluttering nerves under control as you got closer to the Reach warrior, "Superboy and Blue Beetle took those two with them when they left."

Sportsmaster let out a short, harsh laugh, "How pointless. They're not going to be able to help them." He started walking towards you and said, "Whatever, let's get going. I'll drop you off at Houston."

Shit. With the way this was heading, you were not going to get a chance to spend time with Dawur. Your mind raced, trying to come up with an excuse or reason to stay here, but you could not think of anything reasonable in your panicked state, and you could definitely not tell your boss the real reason. You dreaded the idea of him or anyone finding out about your relationship with Black Beetle. The Light was capable of great and terrible things and you feared that they might manipulate you against the Reach warrior if something ever went wrong with the alliance. Plus, you did not want to betray either of them, especially not Dawur. Sportsmaster was passing by you now and you knew you had to follow. You reluctantly turned to trail behind your boss, still desperately trying to think of anything, the agonizing frustration building inside of you, when you felt a heavy hand on your right shoulder, keeping you from moving forward. How he got behind you so close without you sensing it, you'd never know. Maybe you had been too distracted with your frantic state of mind.

"Not so fast," Dawur's husky voice said from behind you, "This Meat owes me a rematch."

A rematch, what the hell? You stiffened in surprise, but quickly covered up the shock on your face with a fake mask of understanding before Sportsmaster turned around and said, "A rematch?"

"She asked me for one last time we sparred," Black Beetle replied, still holding you in place by your shoulder. You were extremely aware of the weight of his hand, not to mention the feel of his presence right behind you.

"That's right, I did," you said. A lie, obviously, but you were beyond thankful that Dawur had jumped in with a reason to keep you behind. You knew that the rematch he had suggested was just a cover for more delicious sex.

"Last time you fought with him, he roughed you up some. Are you sure that you can handle it?" your boss asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head at you.

"Yeah," you assured him, before looking over your left shoulder at Black Beetle, meeting his eyes, "You'll be careful, right?"

"Of course," Dawur purred, grinning at you, clearly pleased that you were playing along with his ruse. You could see the glint of pure desire in his eyes and you knew that there would be no actual training this time.

"Well okay then," Sportsmaster shrugged, "Do you want to make your own way to Texas?"

You looked at your boss again, "Yeah, I can handle it. Just leave my bag in the clearing before you go."

"Sure thing. Have fun, kid," Sportsmaster nodded at you and left, fading into the trees as he made his way back to where the helicopter was parked. You and Dawur both watched him leave, waiting until he was completely out of sight, the air thick with sexual tension already. The second your boss was gone, you were spun around to face Dawur, his eyes burning darkly with lust. He immediately tilted your head up, pulled you closer to him, and leaned down to capture your lips in a heated kiss, sending your mind spinning with crazy desire. You met his kiss full on, pressing into him, trying to communicate how much you had been wanting to see him again, and he purred deeply at your passion, licking your lips fully.

God you loved this...the taste of him, the feel of his lips claiming yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned into him, letting the moment wash over you. His hands stroked all the way down your back, tracing your curves, while his tongue dominated your mouth. Your body always felt so alive whenever he was touching you. When he gave you a second to breathe, you moaned his real name and gently nipped his lower lip. He growled and tightened his arms around you, pulling you hard against him and deepening the kiss, thoroughly exploring your mouth and lips for several minutes. You knew you were in for another round of rough sex, but a sudden mischievous idea popped into your mind that would definitely drive him insane. You knew he enjoyed a challenge, so you would make him work for it this time. You pulled back from the kiss, meeting his smoldering gaze. Grinning at him, you lifted your right hand to trace his lips in a teasing manner, enjoying the way his eyes lit up.

"Dawur," you purred, drawing out his name, "Would you like to make this more interesting?"

You couldn't help but shiver when he licked your finger and huskily murmured, "So the Meat wants to play a game with me?"

You nodded, leaning closer to him, lowering your hand, and whispered flirtatiously against his lips, "Catch me."

You saw his eyes widen in surprise at your challenge before you ducked under his arms and spun out of his grasp. You took off at a hard run, darting through the trees. You heard the sounds of his scarab forming its flight thrusters and knew he'd be on your tail in no time. You used the shadows of the forest to your advantage, keeping low to the ground and out of any gaps in the trees that would leave you visible to him in the air. The thrill of the chase excited you and only heightened your lust, the blood coursing through your veins. He would catch you in the end, but you would enjoy this while it lasted. Last time, the mock fight with him had led to very intense sex, so you figured that exciting him with a battle or challenge was a good way to ensure that he fucked you hard, and that was exactly what you wanted. You saw a shadow pass overhead and heard a dull thud in a small clearing several yards in front of you. Quickly coming to a halt from your run, you steadied your breathing and quietly approached the edge of the opening in the forest, circling to the left of it, staying behind trees until you could see through a gap in the branches.

He stood still in the clearing, the moonlight illuminating his black and gray scarab armor. He truly was magnificent, you thought, admiring his strong muscles and the sheer power his form contained. His eyes were closed, you noted, and he was breathing deeply. You could not help but feel mesmerized by this Reach warrior. Not only that, but he had deemed you worthy of his touch, his attention... you raked your gaze over his form, imagining being pinned under him, the feel of his hard cock inside you and his hands squeezing your breasts. Suddenly he opened his eyes and turned to walk into the forest in the direction of where you had originally been running. You lost sight of him among the trees. Careful to not make a sound, you prowled stealthily towards where you had seen him disappear. You were getting close when you sensed a presence behind you, immediately triggering danger warnings in your mind.

You had a split second to both admire and wonder at how could he move so quietly before you were pinned bodily against a tree and a hot tongue was dragged across your neck. Moaning at the wet feeling, you titled your head the best you could to give him more access. Sharp teeth nipped at your neck and a hand slipped around to fondle your breasts before running down the front of your body, slipping two fingers between your legs to stroke your wet folds through your clothes. You rolled your hips into his touch, mewling at he kissed your neck. His low chuckle made you shiver in desire. He had caught you faster than you expected, and should be rewarded, you decided.

"Let me give you something," you breathed, your voice laden with desire. He hummed in interest and stepped back, letting you go. You looked around quickly, a downed barren tree catching your eye. Perfect. You motioned him over to it and asked him to sit. He obliged and took a seat on the log, watching you curiously, his gaze still dark with lust. You swallowed, a little bit nervous about what you planned to do, but you wanted to do this for him, and only him. You knelt down in front of him between his legs and blushed, looking up at him expectantly. His eyes widened as he understood what you wanted and his lips curled up into a wicked grin. You heard his armor open to free his large cock and you switched your gaze to it, taking in its massive size. You reached out to caress the full length of it, the shaft was so thick and long, you briefly wondered if you could go through with this.

You breathed deeply to calm yourself and leaned forward to taste the drop of pre-cum already forming on the head of his teal cock. You licked the tip of his dick a few times. Encouraged by his sharp intake of breath, you wrapped your hands around the shaft and began to slowly pump his dick while caressing the head of his penis with laps from your tongue. You made sure to pay attention to his slight reactions, a light twitch in his body, a growl, or a short gasp, and repeated any movements with your hands and mouth that gained a reaction from him. After several minutes of teasing him like this, you felt a hand on your head pushing you closer to him, signaling that he wanted more from you.

Not wanting to disappoint him, you opened your mouth and took in as much of him as you could, curling your tongue around the bottom of his shaft. You gripped the base of his cock with your hands and stroked whatever you couldn't fit in your mouth. His low moan at your ministrations thrilled you. The knowledge that you were giving the powerful Reach warrior pleasure was enough to make you start to become even more wet between your legs. Relaxing your jaw, you began pumping his dick with your hands and mouth, maintaining a steady rhythm for several minutes while breathing through your nose. You wanted desperately to please him, to give him release, and his growls and increasingly heavy panting at your touch was a huge turn on for you. He threaded his fingers into your hair and you picked up your pace, sensing that he might be close to release. You could feel his eyes staring down at you, watching you lick and suck his large cock. Overcome with the urge to impress him, you pulled back for a second, taking a deep breath and forcing your throat to relax. You leaned forward, taking more of him into your mouth than before, engulfing as much of him as you could handle in your wet warmth, his huge dick sliding past your gag reflex. His hands tightened in your hair and you moaned deeply. You felt a twitch run through his body and heard his deep growl. Suddenly his cock pulsed in your mouth and you felt a large amount of warm liquid gushing down your throat. You did your best to swallow it all... his seed. Your lungs were burning for air and you yanked back after you felt the last of his semen escape from his penis. You gasped a few times, proud of yourself for managing to swallow all of it.

When you met his eyes again, you knew from the look of male satisfaction and content curl of his lips that you had done well. You felt a warm burst happiness that you had pleased him, this fantastic Reach warrior. It still amazed you sometimes that you had been lucky enough to gain his attention. After a few moments of staring down at you, taking in your ruffled appearance after having pleasured him with your tongue and mouth, his smile curved into a lustful smirk and his red eyes darkened. You unconsciously shivered at the intensity of his gaze, the desire practically rolling off him in heavy waves. Without you realizing it, the sexual tension between you two had surged back in full force. You were already thoroughly wet and your cunt ached for him. He could smell your need for him, you both knew it. Your eyes widened as he grinned at you and motioned you to come to him with the curl of a single finger. You burned to be filled by his hard dick and wasted no time stripping your pants off, probably setting a record. He chuckled at your haste to obey him. After kicking your boots off and unfastening the belt that held your swords, letting it fall to the ground along with your blades, you moved to him and he pulled you onto his lap, forcing your legs over his hips, leaving your dripping pussy ready to be fucked. Your hands rested on his shoulders and positioned yourself on top of him, your wet folds hovering over the tip of his penis. He remained sitting up, grabbing your hips with his hands, the position allowing you to look down at his thick teal cock.

Without warning, he pulled you down onto him, burying himself to the hilt in one stroke, making you gasp in surprise. You hadn't been able to watch him enter you before in your previous encounters, and you were transfixed by the sight of his huge dick going up inside of your cunt. He was massive, you already knew that, but actually seeing his large cock fitting into your tight pussy was mindblowing. There was no way it should fit, you thought, but it did, just barely. No wonder it caused you some pain every time he first entered you. An odd feeling surged through your chest. You couldn't place it, maybe it was just seeing his hard penis inside you, the absolute dominance and primal claim he laid upon you with the simple act. You felt almost light-headed and your breathing suddenly became irregular. Time seemed to slow down while you just stared at where you two were joined. When you finally gained control of yourself again, you realized he hadn't moved at all since thrusting into you the first time.

You looked up at Dawur to find him wearing the most possessive smirk you've ever seen on his face. It was clear that he knew exactly what you had been thinking just a moment before. Your heart skipped a beat when his eyes lidded and he purred, "Didn't I tell you, Meat? You are mine." He gripped your hips and pulled you up, your tight cunt squeezing his dick on the upstroke, pausing for a second before yanking you back down hard, filling you up completely again and making you moan. He punctuated his thrust by growling, "All mine." You nodded in agreement, words failing you, the sight and feel off his dick inside you proof of his claim. You knew it was true. You craved him while he was away and you were consumed by him when he was with you. He lit your soul on fire and made you feel alive. He seemed satisfied by your acceptance and did not push you to verbally reply.

He held your gaze, still wearing that smirk, and purred, "You will watch as I take you. Do not look away. Do not close your eyes. Understand, Meat?"

"Yes," you breathed and looked down again, focusing on the point where his hard dick entered you.

"Good," he growled, and then he started to move. You were technically on top of him, but he was the one in full control, gripping you by your hips, lifting you up and pulling you firmly back down onto his cock. Following his order, you kept your eyes glued to where his dick was entering and leaving your cunt over and over, his shaft glistening with your wetness. You knew he was watching you, drinking in your absolute submission to him and enjoying your moans of pleasure, but you did not once look up, instead focusing on the steady pumping of his cock as he fucked you hard. Once you got used to his pace, you began to move with him, tightening your legs around his waist and rolling your hips into him, deepening his thrusts into you, and using your grip on his shoulders to help pull yourself up only to enjoy the feel of his hard penis surging back up into you. Your cunt was burning with the need to go faster, to be fucked harder, but he did not allow you to quicken the pace, forcing you to endure the raging desire that was coursing through your body. You quickly lost track of time, absorbing yourself in the sounds and sight of him claiming you, dominating you in the most primal way a man can take a woman.

You knew there was no point in begging Dawur to fuck you faster, since last time you had tried that he had taken delight in teasing you, and he was obviously enjoying making you submit to him even more tonight. His husky growls and groans complemented your gasps and moans as he fucked you steadily in the cool air of the forest. Your only measure of how long he had been thrusting into you was the dull ache in your muscles and the fire burning in your core, always simmering just below the point of release, tormenting you with the promise that if he would just fuck you a little bit harder you could lose yourself in bliss. A thin sheen of sweat had built up on your body, you realized, but you did not give it a second thought, once again losing yourself in the pleasure of his large dick pumping steadily into your tight pussy, your moans becoming increasingly needy with desire. This session of intense sex with the powerful Reach warrior had already lasted longer than your previous encounters with him, and would no doubt leave you sore as hell again. You tried to slide down on him just a bit harder, desperate to just feel a little bit more pleasure, just a bit more to push you over, but he did not allow it, tightening his grip on your hips and keeping you just on the brink of climax. You started to claw at his shoulders and chest, whimpering and trembling against him. He chuckled darkly at you, and you knew that if you looked up, you would find him still wearing that possessive grin.

Finally, after what seemed to you like an eternity, he moaned deeply and picked up the pace, much to your absolute delight. His cock pistoned in and out of your already sensitive cunt, turning your moans into screams and shrieks of pleasure. His grip on your hips was bruising, but you didn't care, the burning need in your body now being satisfied by his huge thrusting dick. You forced yourself to keep your eyes on his penis pumping hard into you, god... how could he move so fast? You suddenly felt the inferno explode inside you, and waves of intense, mindblowing pleasure burst from your core. You screamed in pure bliss and your entire body spasmed, your back arched and your legs tightened around his hips as you rode his dick, your cunt clenching around his hard shaft. Dawur joined you in climax, hissing as you milked his cock, tremors running through his body as he filled you with his male essence for the second time that night.

Still panting hard, you collapsed against his chest, curling up in his lap, his cock slipping out of your wet cunt to be covered by his armor again. You felt his arms wrap around you while you recovered from your orgasm. You shivered occasionally, still feeling little shocks of pleasure shoot like lightning through your mind. You were very sore, but damn, the intense sex was totally worth the pain. Dawur was breathing hard too, though it was obvious that you were the one more worn out. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his body. It was really the first time you got to cuddle with him, and you planned to make the most of it. After a few moments you suddenly felt one of his hands stroke your hair, running from the top of your head and down your neck. You realized... he was petting you. Purring at his touch, you nuzzled close to him. He continued to caress you for a while and you basked in the feeling of contentment, letting your mind wander. A random question popped into your head, something you had pondered about.

"Hey Dawur," you murmured against his chest, "I was wondering about something."

"Hmm?" he replied, sounding somewhat distracted.

"Your scarab, it has its own consciousness right?" You had read the files the Light had on Earth's Blue Beetle and assumed the information also applied to Dawur's Black Beetle.

"Yes," he confirmed, "We work together to serve the Reach."

You grinned. Just as you thought. "So," you continued, "That means every time we've had sex, I've been double teamed?"

His hands stopped halfway through stroking your hair and he froze for a second. It started low in his chest, building quickly into full blown, pure honest laughter, his shoulders shaking in mirth. You looked up at him in amazement, taking in his closed eyes as he laughed in that deep voice you loved so much. You couldn't help but join in, sharing in his amusement. You have heard him chuckle and snicker before, but nothing like this, it was something that you could listen to forever. You ended your moment of shared enjoyment smiling at each other, his eyes glittering with the humor from your joke.

"I made the right choice to keep you," he finally said, finishing his last stroke through your hair. You grinned at him, feeling very happy that you had gotten this moment with him tonight. You could sense that it was drawing to a close, though, and you did have a job to do. It was also important to you that he didn't think you were clingy. Sure, you loved the sex and the time with him, but you wanted to make him happy with you too and not overstep your bounds. You knew it was a long shot, but this relationship you had going with Dawur, there was a possibility it could lead to more, and you didn't want to mess it up. You wanted the sex to continue for sure, and if more happened, that would be just fantastic. You just had to play this cool and not piss him off. Wincing a little as you got off his lap and stood up, you stretched your sore muscles before grabbing your pants and putting them on again. You walked over to where you had dropped your swords, picking them up and re-equipping them to your waist. You felt his presence behind you, his deep voice calling your name, and turned around to face him.

"I will see you again, Meat" he stated after you met his gaze. You were surprised... not just a 'see you next time', but an actual promise that you two would meet up again. This was great, you thought as you smiled happily at him, it was definitely a good sign, plus he actually called you by your name.

"Of course," you agreed, "Hopefully sooner rather than later."

"That would be ideal," he said, then smirked at you, "But until then, don't forget that you are mine, and I do not share."

"I know," you grinned, "Maybe I should just get a collar so that way everyone can see that I'm off-limits." You couldn't help but blush as his expression darkened in male appreciation of the thought.

"That is not a bad idea," he muttered to himself. Your eyes widened slightly. It had been somewhat of a joke, but if he wanted to take it seriously, then you were all for it. It would be a physical sign that Dawur really did want to keep your relationship going and that you were important enough to him to visibly mark you as his. Even if no one else would know what it meant, you and Dawur would understand the significance. A cold breeze suddenly blew through the clearing and you shivered. The night was getting colder and you could not afford to get sick. You had a job to do.

"I need to get going," you said, even though you did not want your time with him to end, you knew it had to come to an finish for tonight.

He nodded at you and said, "So do I. The Ambassador is expecting my report."

He looked you over one last time, his expression thoughtful. You weren't quite sure what to make of it, but you figured it wasn't anything to worry about. You waved goodbye to him as he activated his scarab's flight thrusters and took off into the night sky. Watching him fade into the distance, a feeling of sudden loneliness overtook you. Although you knew you'd see him again, and the sex would be an ongoing thing, it was still surprising how much you missed him when he did leave. He had been so warm when he had held you after the sex, and his laugh, a real laugh...

"For fuck's sake, he's been gone for like two minutes," you hissed to yourself, "Stop it." You didn't know when you'd next see him, but at least you knew that you would. There was no use in having a pity party for yourself, and you did not want to think about what your feelings meant right now. You breathed deeply, calming your nerves, and started your slow trek through the forest, mindful about how sore you were. You would need to pick up your bag from the other clearing and then head to Arlington. You would have to steal a car in town and make your own way to Texas. Sportsmaster had trusted you on your own to do this job and you would not let him down. Plus it would help keep your mind busy so you wouldn't consume yourself with missing Dawur. Houston, Dallas, San Antonio, and El Paso were the cities you'd check out first, you decided. Surely there were kids there that you could grab and no one would miss.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the week delay. You can get updates if a chapter will be late on my tumblr. Link is in my profile. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as usual!

* * *

The Native American teen let out a muffled gasp when you grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth with a cloth. It was laced with a chemical that would knock him out cold in only seconds. He struggled against you briefly, but fell limp when he finally succumbed to unconsciousness, dropping his skateboard to the ground. You paid it no mind. It wasn't important. You huffed and slung him over your shoulder, carrying him back to your stolen van, parked about a block away from the bus depot behind an apartment complex. El Paso had been good to you. This was your third catch of the night.

You opened the back of your vehicle and set the kid down on the edge. After tying his hands and feet so he could not move, as well as gagging him, you gave him a shot that would keep him asleep for a good twelve hours. The other two teens, a girl and a boy, were tied up in a similar fashion, completely unconscious. You silently thanked Sportsmaster for providing you with the variety of useful drugs and toxins during your time training together. You pushed the Native American up against the other boy and shut the van's back doors. Once the doors were locked and secure, you walked up the the driver's side and got in, quickly starting the engine and driving away from the bus depot. It never hurt to be careful. Even if the kid had been alone when you snagged him, there was always the slight chance someone would come looking.

You checked the map your boss had given you for the closest drop off point. It turned out to be an abandoned plane hangar about 30 miles away. You sighed and adjusted the lightly patterned black half-mask that covered your eyes and the bridge of your nose. It was still taking some getting used to but you figured that it was a good idea to conceal your identity just in case you ever wanted to go out in public again. It was only a matter of time before you got into the Justice League's database, especially in your line of work with the Light. You had picked up the stylish mask after you had trekked through the forest into Arlington and hijacked the first van that you had come across and liked enough. It wasn't your typical shady vehicle that would be automatically associated with perverts and pedophiles, so you hadn't run into any trouble with the authorities yet.

Driving onto the highway, you picked the shortest route to your chosen destination. You had been working the Texas cities for a few days, and this would be your third drop off. Having lived on the streets for a while yourself, you knew where to look for problem teenagers that wouldn't be missed. Once you had grabbed a few, you delivered them to other agents of the Light who had loaded them into stasis pods, which were taken by small planes to fly off to an unknown destination. You did not ask where they were being shipped to, since you knew where the kids would eventually end up. Apparently you were pretty efficient at providing a good supply of test subjects for the Reach, based on the comment one of the Light's agents had made last time you had delivered. You were a bit surprised at that. It couldn't be that hard to snag kids off the streets, after all. Then again, you did know exactly where to look for them, and you had been pretty lucky. It was good for developing your reputation.

As you drove down the nearly empty highway, you could not help but sigh again and let your thoughts wander to Dawur. You tried to keep your mind off him, as impossible as that was, since every time you thought of him after your last encounter there was always a sharp, tight feeling in your chest. You had realized you were pining for him. The sex and the time, as short as it was, you had spent with him stood out like shining stars in the murky darkness that was the rest of your life. Even though you were content and proud that you served the Light now, giving you purpose after having felt lost for so long, the time with Dawur made you actually feel happy. It was slightly depressing to think about, that you hadn't been truly happy for most of your life. It was also a bit unnerving. You had fancied the thought of your relationship with him developing into something more, but you had no idea if that would actually happen. For all you knew, you could forever remain just a fuck toy or a pet to him. You would definitely be ecstatic if he did come to truly care for you, and dare you think it... no, you dare not go that far yet. The tightness in your chest intensified at that thought and you scowled at yourself, mentally clamping down before that idea could run wild.

He had shown you some affection, though you had to keep reminding yourself to not read too much into it. The uncertainty of it all threatened to overwhelm you if you dwelled on it too much. You weren't even sure exactly how you felt about him anyways, even if you missed him greatly when he was gone and he made your heart skip a beat whenever he had smiled at you. Yes you liked him and you really enjoyed the sex, but you hadn't spent nearly enough time with him, getting to know him, to justify even thinking about your affair with him turning into a mutual relationship where you really care about each other. Not to mention again that you were unsure about the extent of your own feelings beyond enjoying his company. Still, even if you kept telling yourself to not think about it, when you were alone and left with your thoughts, you could not help but wonder about the possibilities. You mentally slapped yourself. You should be happy that you even have a sexual relationship with Dawur at all and that he had taken notice of your desire for him and acted on it. He could have killed you, and you knew that he could still kill you at any time, even if he had promised you two would meet again...

"One day at a time, stop torturing yourself about this," you hissed, tightening your grip on the steering wheel and forcing yourself to stop thinking about him. Checking the map again, you saw that you were about to come up on the turn in to the hangar. You pressed down on the break, slowing enough to safely turn left onto the dirt road that would lead you to a run down old building. Driving around to the back of it, you saw a small cargo plane parked at the start of a runway, its back open with a ramp leading to the interior. Several Light agents were already putting other teenagers into stasis pods. They must have received a delivery earlier from someone else. Some of the kids were still conscious, silently crying as they were forced into the pods and loaded onto the plane. None of them struggled, aware of the helplessness of the situation. You pulled the van up and parked close to a row of stasis pods. Taking the keys out of the ignition, you got out, noting that most of the pods were already full.

"Hey Babe, got any candy in your van?" a blue, very spiky young man asked, sauntering up to you. Icicle Jr, you noted, recalling his reputation. It took all your control to not let your disdain show on your face.

"No. I'm here to deliver a shipment for our partner," you calmly informed him, maintaining a cool attitude. Best to not give this guy any ideas. There was no way you would ever be interested, anyways.

"That's not the kind of candy I had in mind, you know," he said, obviously flirting with you, and reaching a hand out at the same time. Frowning slightly, you grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Don't even think about it. First off, I'm only here to hand off these kids. Second, I'm taken, so knock it off," you stated in a monotone manner. You briefly entertained the thought of what would happen if Dawur ever found out about Icicle Jr's attempt to hit on you. He would probably end up killing the boy, the alliance between the Light and the Reach be damned. He had made it a point to state his claim on you several times now. You did find his possessiveness quite endearing, actually. It made you feel special. Your lips twitched, fighting back a smile. Despite doubts about the future, you could not help thinking of him fondly at random times like this.

Icicle Jr must have taken your restrained smile as a reaction to his advance and tried again, "Aw come on, beautiful, I won't tell your boyfriend if you don't."

This had the potential to get out of hand. You had to put an end to this. Faster than he could blink, you drew one of your swords and held it to his neck. "I don't think so. Drop it," you ordered, eyes narrowing at the ice user. You would never betray Dawur.

He looked pretty put off at your rejection but withdrew from you, throwing his hands up in defeat, "Okay, okay. I'll back off."

"Thanks," you said, sheathing your blade, "Now let's get down to business. I have three test subjects for our partner," you motioned to the van, "Can you take anymore?"

"We only have room for one," Icicle Jr replied, "You'll have to take the other two somewhere else," he paused, thinking for a moment, "I know that Black Manta is taking a shipment tomorrow night at Port Lavaca."

That was hundreds of miles away from here. You scowled, "Is there nowhere closer?"

"Sorry, that's the closest one I know about," he shrugged at you, then smirked lightly, "I can keep you company while you drive if you want."

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" you deadpanned, baffled by his determination. Sighing and deciding to ignore his last remark, you turned away from him and walked around to the back of the van. You unlocked and opened it, grabbing the Native American teen. All three of your captures were still unconscious. Pulling him out of your vehicle, you shoved him into Icicle Jr's arms. "Here, take this one."

The ice user picked the kid up bridal style, "Thanks Babe. If you ever change your mind about your boyfriend, come find me in Bialya."

Your eyebrows raised up slightly at Icicle Jr's words. He must be working for Queen Bee. "Unlikely," you replied, keeping it simple and to the point. He muttered something under his breath and turned to take the teenager to the last stasis pod. You smirked to yourself, glad you had picked up the skill of lip reading. Yes, you could not blame him for trying, but he was nothing compared to Dawur.

You locked up the back of the van again after checking the other two teens to make sure their restraints had not loosened. Driving away from the hangar, you saw the plane taking off in your rear view mirror, flying the kidnapped teenagers to Bialya. You turned on the radio and checked your map, plotting your drive to Port Lavaca. Resigning yourself to the long journey, you let your mind wander as you traveled down the highway. Of course you could not help but think about Dawur again, although you did not let your doubts and worries get the best of you this time, instead reminiscing about the sex.

It took you a good ten hours to drive all the way to the port. You had to stop a few times to grab food and caffeine. Lots and lots of caffeine. You did not want to stop until you got to your destination, although you pulled over once to re-administer shots to the two teens in the back to keep them asleep until you could hand them off to Manta's men. When you finally got to Port Lavaca you found a good spot near the docks to park your van while avoiding suspicion. After eating a sandwich in a nearby restaurant, you passed out for a while in the driver's seat of your vehicle, getting some much needed sleep.

Waking up with a sharp pain in your neck, you groaned, still feeling tired, and stretched, working out the kinks in your stiff muscles. You grabbed one of the sodas you had bought, drinking it slowly. It was evening, almost dark enough for you to head over to the drop off location. It should be interesting. You had never seen one of Manta's ships before. Turning the key in the ignition, you started the van up and drove the quiet streets to the marked point on your map. You had just come in sight of the sleek black sting-ray shaped ship floating in a canal, stasis pods lined up on the dock before it, when you were forced to stop when three of Manta's troops, dressed head to toe in black armor, pointed their weapons at you and ordered you to step out. You slowly got out of the van, making sure to be as non-threatening as possible. "State your business," one of them ordered.

"I have a delivery of two for our partner," you informed the men. They looked at each other and lowered their guns, giving you the all clear. You walked to the back of your van, closely followed by the one who had spoken to you. Once the doors were unlocked, you pulled the teenage male forwards and handed him to your companion. You took the girl and slung her over your shoulder, following the trooper to an empty pod. You set her down inside it and the front of the pod shut over her. Glancing down the row, you counted five other teens besides the ones you had just delivered. You noticed the troops around you stiffen and face towards the ship. You looked over in the direction of their attention and were shocked to find yourself looking at the imposing figure of Black Manta himself.

He surveyed the small group of stasis pods, then ordered, "Load them onto the ship. We are departing in five minutes." His troops saluted him and moved the pods towards the open door on the back of the vessel. You watched for a short moment, admiring the beauty of the design, before turning to leave. You had barely taken a step when you heard a strong voice behind you say, "Stop." You spun to face Black Manta, who waited until he had your full attention to ask, "Who are you?"

"You can call me Switchblade, Lord Manta," you bowed, knowing from what you've heard from Sportsmaster that Manta appreciated respect. He was one of the main members of the Light, and you knew you had to be extremely courteous to him.

"You work under Sportsmaster, correct?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly at you. The full mask he wore was really cool, you thought offhandedly, but it would not do to get too distracted here.

"Yes, sir," you said, nodding. You wondered how he knew that. He must have talked to your boss at some point in enough detail so that Black Manta would recognize you on sight. You saw out of the corner of your eye that the stasis pods had been fully loaded now.

Manta motioned for you to follow him to the ship, saying, "Come. I have a job for you."

"Sir?" you trailed after him, not daring to disobey but really, what the fuck? He was not technically your boss.

"I'll inform Sportsmaster of your change in duty. I need someone to oversee the reception of our deliveries to the Reach," he informed you, leading you onto the black ship. You two walked past the seven full stasis pods, all of the teens inside of them currently unconscious. You easily picked out the two you had delivered among them.

"By that, do you mean I will be on-board one of the Reach's ships, Lord Manta?" you asked, curious why he would suddenly pick you for this job. You had never interacted with Black Manta before.

"Yes," he answered you, but did not speak further, leaving you to wonder if there was something more going on here.

"I assume there is something else you want me to do there, sir?" you took a guess on that, going off a nagging hunch.

He turned to face you once you had reached the cockpit. The vessel was already cruising through the sea. Several of Manta's troops were seated in the area, guiding the ship through the dark waters. He was silent for a moment, studying you from behind his intimidating mask. "While you are stationed there, I want you to observe what the Reach is doing," he finally said, "Report to me anything of interest."

You were dying to ask what the hell this was all about, but something told you that you needed to keep your mouth shut. Discretion was always useful, plus if you were on a Reach ship, you would have a better chance to run into Dawur again. You nodded and simply said, "Understood, sir." He seemed satisfied by your answer, turning to face the window. You took a seat in an empty chair, remaining silent and watching the occasional fish swim by the glass. You lost track of time, wondering where in the ocean you were. You had never been so deep underwater before.

"Sportsmaster spoke highly of you," Manta's voice jerked you out of your thoughts. You looked over at him, studying the red eyes on his mask. You knew from his file that they could shoot lasers. That would be awesome to see in person.

"Thank you, sir," you nodded your head respectfully at him and continued, "Although I wasn't aware that my boss had told you about me."

"He mentioned you recently," he answered, "He vouched for your skills, and your ability to follow orders."

Ah, so that was it. It was true, you did not verbally question the orders you were given and followed them to the best of your ability. "I do my best, Lord Manta." You did not know why he wanted you to observe... spy on the Reach, since that was what it really was about, but you knew better than to dig for details. Still, it was very interesting that Manta had ordered you to do so. There was something more going on here. You would have to keep a careful eye on the situation, and should something go wrong, then you would make a judgement call. Until then, you would follow the Light's orders. He did not carry on the conversation with you after your last comment. It seemed that Manta was a man of few words.

After a few hours of cruising through the ocean in silence, you spotted a green blur in the distance. Upon getting closer, the form solidified into the shape of a Reach ship. Your heart fluttered in anticipation. Although you had no idea if Dawur would be on the ship or not, the sight of it was exciting to you. The Manta vessel pulled up to the much larger ship, docking at an entrance of the side. Black Manta stood and exited the cockpit, walking towards the back of the ship where the stasis pods were. Taking the cue and getting up as well, you followed him along with two of his men. You glanced out the open door into the Reach ship, where Manta was already talking to the Reach Ambassador. You had seen the Ambassador before a few times, although you had never spoken to him. The two troopers moved the group of pods into the adjoining area of the larger ship, where Reach guards took over to bring the test subjects to another area, the labs most likely. You moved aside to allow the two men back onto the Manta ship, glancing briefly at them as they walked past you.

Suddenly you heard Black Manta's commanding voice calling for you, "Switchblade. Come here." You quickly approached the two, interested in what was going on, and stopped in front of them. Manta motioned to you, turning to the Ambassador and saying, "This is the one. I trust there will be no problems?"

The Ambassador smiled politely, "Of course not. She will be welcome here for as long as you wish."

"Thank you, Ambassador," you replied, bowing slightly. You were disappointed to see that Dawur wasn't around, but if the Ambassador was here, this had to be an important ship. You were bound to run into him sometime. The challenge was being patient about it.

"Very well. I will take my leave," Black Manta said, casting a meaningful glance in your direction. You understood the subtle look. He was reminding you of your more classified order. You nodded at him, silently acknowledging the command. You and the Ambassador looked on as he left in his ship, leaving you alone with probably the highest ranking Reach member you've met. Dawur was more important to you, though, despite the chain of command.

"Would you like a tour of the ship?" the Ambassador asked you, giving you a smile that you would have found charming if you didn't already belong to someone else. This Reach member was handsome in his own way, though nothing compared to Dawur in your mind.

"I would appreciate it," you returned the polite smile. You had seen some of the general layout of their ships before, but you would not turn down a tour by the Reach Ambassador himself.

"This way, then," he turned and began walking out of the room after making sure that you were following him. The Ambassador showed you around the ship, pointing out the different labs and areas that would would need to know about, including where your temporary room was in the housing section. You made sure to thank him for providing you with your own room. There was even a decently sized training area on the ship. The hallways were actually pretty large and the Reach style of architecture dominated every aspect of the ship. You did notice that for the most part, the colors green and purple were prevalent, except in the labs, which were a bright red.

Interestingly enough, you observed that the male Reach guards dressed in red, while the few females you did see wore a pale brown and white outfit. It looked like the females were mostly scientists, leaving you to wonder about their culture. The Ambassador did not take you into the labs, since your job only entailed security for the deliveries from the Light and you did not need to know what exactly the Reach were doing with their test subjects. You did not press for more information about it. You had plenty of time to figure it out on your own. He went over your duties with you, namely security, making sure the deliveries of test subjects ran smoothly, and coordinating when shipments would arrive. The tour ended where you began, at the docking area.

"I will make arrangements to have any supplies you need delivered to your room," the Ambassador said, "If you would make a list for me, I will have it taken care of as soon as possible."

"Thank you," you smiled, appreciative of the hospitality you were receiving, "I'm not picky, so just whatever human food you can get will be fine." You had no idea what the Reach actually ate and you weren't sure if it would be offensive or not to ask.

Crossing his arms behind his back, he replied, "Very well. I hope you enjoy your stay. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do, Ambassador," you said, and he nodded at you, leaving you alone in the room after that. Once the door had closed behind him, you sighed. Well, you had seen the entire ship and Dawur wasn't there. Fuck. You really wanted to see him too, but no use getting upset and brooding over it. At least you were on a Reach ship now. The Ambassador was pretty decent company too. You took your job seriously and busied yourself with going over the schedule for future shipments of captured teenagers with a nearby Reach guard in the hallway outside the docking area. You were determined to have anything regarding your duties running like clockwork, plus you wanted to maintain a good reputation. That was something that had rubbed off on you from Sportsmaster. You kept a discreet look out for any interesting information for Black Manta too.

You quickly fell into a routine on the Reach's ship. There was usually a delivery every few days from the Light. The number of test subjects in each shipment varied, but all of them were teenagers. The Reach guards took them to different labs. You had not learned anything significant about what the Reach were doing with them, other than realizing that some of the teens were disappearing. You had quickly realized what that meant, but it didn't bother you much at all. It was rare that stray kids were missed, after all, and you had yourself to worry about. You had never been a hero and you had no desire to start. Your thoughts often drifted to Dawur, wondering where he was. You ached to be touched by him once more, to be filled by his dick again. The images of your previous romps with him tormented you, especially at night when you were alone in your room. Even after pleasuring yourself, you still burned for him. It made sleeping very hard at times.

Other than agonizing over Dawur's absence, life with the Reach was fairly enjoyable for Ambassador had taken care of providing you with food and you found all sorts of delicious items in your room, including chocolate. Even though you were the only human aboard that wasn't a test subject, you got along well with the Reach in general, making sure to be respectful in your interactions with them. The Ambassador occasionally would stop by to talk to you, although he was on and off the ship constantly, obviously very busy. He was always incredibly polite, to the point where it almost felt like an act at times. The guards and scientists you crossed paths with in the halls were decent conversation sometimes too, however, you mostly kept to yourself. You spent some time in the training room, usually when no one else was in there, making sure to keep your sword skills sharp.

It was getting towards the end of the month of February when you overheard the Ambassador talking about an incident. You were about to turn a corner and pass him when you heard him speak in English. Usually the Reach would talk to each other in their own language, so the situation greatly piqued your interest. You paused, remaining quiet.

"The mode was crashed by the humans. Subject Neutron is useless to us now," a female voice said. A scientist, no doubt.

The Ambassador sounded frustrated, "Did you at least acquire some useful data?"

"Indeed," the female replied, "The experiment with his meta-gene was most informative."

"At least it was not a total loss," the Ambassador sighed, "The humans have the potential to become an annoyance. We will have to plan accordingly."

The conversation between the two switched back to their own tongue. You silently backtracked, making your way to the docking bay again, where you had been spending a majority of your time. You pondered about what you had learned, quickly coming to a conclusion. The Reach were experimenting on humans for something called a meta-gene. You did not know exactly what it was, but you could guess from the name of it that it probably involved special powers. Based on that, you reasoned that not all humans had this meta-gene. You figured that the test subjects that the Reach disposed of must not have it. It was a solid lead at least. You did not want to make too many assumptions before you knew more.

The next day was even better for you.

You were sitting on a crate in the docking area, watching as Manta's troopers unloaded two groups of stasis pods. Right on time, thanks to your management. Black Manta himself was not there, although the Ambassador had just entered the room, looking over the newly arrived teens and giving a few orders to the Reach guards. You had been snacking on a bag of chocolate truffles over the course of the day and there was only one left. Frowning and looking down at it, you were considering whether to save it or not when a nagging feeling in the back of your mind made you look back up at the scene in front of you. The Ambassador was talking to someone in the Manta's ship. You were about to dismiss it and go back to debating about finishing your candy or not when the one person you had wanted to see for so long strolled out of the ship, walking with the Ambassador to survey the test subjects. You almost choked in shock.

Black Beetle stood next to the Ambassador, conversing in their own language. The Manta troops had departed shortly after Dawur had exited their ship. Your heart was pounding hard in your ears. You had not expected to see him again so randomly. Sure you had been dying to run into him again, but now that he was in front of you it was overwhelming. You couldn't help but feel overjoyed. Finally. You wondered if he had missed you as much as you had missed him. Opting to remain quiet and observe, giving yourself time to compose your mental state, you did not call out to him. Sitting still, you silently adored his figure, running your eyes along his strong muscles. He turned his back to you when the Ambassador pointed at one of the teens in a stasis pod and you took the opportunity to check out his rear. You smirked to yourself, thinking about what he would do or say if he knew you had just admired his ass.

The Reach guards took one of the groups of pods out of the room, followed shortly by the second, the door closing behind them. Black Beetle and the Ambassador were still talking to each other. You couldn't read their lips as you didn't understand their language. Dawur looked slightly annoyed, his handsome face darkened in a frown. He suddenly glanced in your direction, clearly seeing you, but he must have not recognized you with your mask on, plus you had strictly forbidden yourself to get turned on right now and give yourself away with your scent. He looked back at the Ambassador, who also looked somewhat annoyed. Maybe they were having an argument, you mused. You were silently celebrating your small victory in one-upping Dawur, but it only lasted a few seconds. You saw his eyes widen and he looked at you again, the recognition now clear on his face. You smirked at him, enjoying his surprised expression.

He said something to the Ambassador, who followed his gaze to you, and then turned back to the taller male to reply. Dawur glanced at his companion, replying again in his native tongue. The Ambassador nodded and then turned to leave, shooting you a smile as he did. You returned the gesture, watching him until the door closed behind him, making sure that you and Dawur were completely alone. Turning to look at the aforementioned male, you found him already prowling towards you, quickly closing the distance between you two.

"I did not expect to see you here," he said, coming to a stop before you, blatantly raking his eyes down your form. You blushed lightly at his attention. It was amazing how he could making you feel naked just with a look.

You smiled at him, "Not a bad surprise though, am I right?" His gaze held a hint of mischievous intent, intriguing you to see how this played out. You knew where it would lead in the end, but the journey there was always fun.

He cupped your cheek, his thumb caressing your face gently, making you catch your breath in surprise. He ran his hand down to the side of your neck, and murmured, "Not at all. Your presence is most welcome", his hand traveled lower and reached your breast, cupping it lightly and squeezing. You moaned softly at his touch. He purred, "Especially for entertainment purposes..." You knew exactly what that meant. Sex, and lots of it. He used his other hand to remove your mask, inspecting it. "This is new," he mused. You hummed an affirmative reply and he casually tossed it to the side.

Overcome with the desire to touch him, you reached up and traced the gray edges on his face, lightly trailing your fingers down the outline while he continued to fondle your breasts, making you whimper now and then. His eyes darkened at your bold action, the tension already growing thick in the air. You dragged your finger along his lower lip and whispered, "It's been too long."

His mouth curled into a teasing smirk, "Did you miss me that much, Meat?" He nipped your wandering finger gently, soothing the bite afterwards with his tongue while pinching your nipples firmly through your clothes. You moaned at the combined sensations. How you missed this, the interactions with him. He knew exactly how to play your body and you loved the combination of roughness and gentleness.

"Every day," you admitted, "And it looks like you felt the same." You couldn't help but grin at him. It was quite obvious that he at least missed the sex with you, given how touchy he was being right off the bat. It was a gamble to suggest that with him, but it was a calculated risk you were willing to take.

He humphed, his eyes narrowing slightly at your statement, but acknowledged your assumption, "You are correct." Incredibly pleased with that little tidbit of information he had just given, your heart almost bursting in joy, you decided he should be rewarded. You picked up your last piece of chocolate, unwrapping it while he dropped his hands from your breasts and watched you curiously.

You offered the treat to him with a smile, saying, "Here, try this. I think you'll like it." He looked at it suspiciously for a moment and you managed to not laugh, although it was a feat of strength to hold back your amusement. He finally leaned forward, confusing you for a split second before you realized what his intention was. You held your breath and lifted the chocolate to his mouth, meeting him halfway. The warm, wet feeling of his tongue sweeping along your fingers as he took the truffle from you made you shiver. His red eyes never left yours while you traced his lips after he took the chocolate from you, only making the experience more intense.

He pulled back and chewed the treat thoughtfully, a considerate look on his face. After swallowing, he muttered gruffly, "Hmm. Not half bad... for something Meat would eat." You smiled at that, happy that he found it acceptable. A devious gleam appeared in his eyes and he smirked at you, leaning forward to purr in your ear, "Although, I bet you taste much better."

You couldn't help but blush furiously, curious if you had gotten the right idea, "Wh-what do you mean?" He chuckled low in your ear, the sound of his voice doing wonderful things for the state of your arousal. A hot wet tongue lapped at your neck and you moaned, tilting your head to the side while he raked his teeth over your soft skin. He pulled you closer to him, moving you to the very edge of the crate and resting one hand on your hip. You felt a second hand slip down your pants to rub your already moist folds and you realized that you had guessed correctly. The thought of what he intended, where this could lead... oh god. Your body thrummed in anticipation.

"So obedient," he murmured, the tone of his voice very pleased, "You are already wet for me." His finger tip lightly trailed up and down the slit of your pussy, teasing you. You whimpered and rolled your hips forward, trying to make him stroke you harder, but he kept his touch infuriatingly gentle. You began to explore his strong shoulders with your hands, occasionally clawing at him in your sexual frustration and he responded in kind by raking his fingers down your back. He had never really talked dirty to you much before, so just hearing those words spoken in his sexy, deep voice send strong surges of desire shooting right to your core.

"It's your voice," you breathlessly replied, somewhat distracted by his finger entering your tight cunt, the sudden intrusion more than welcome. He slipped it deeply into your warmth, curling the tip inside you while at the same time firmly stroking his other hand down your spine. Your resulting moan was laced with the burning need you had for this warrior. You could practically feel the male amusement he was taking from your reactions to his touch. He slowly withdrew his finger, only to fill your aching cunt again with two. His lips curled into a smirk against your skin when your body involuntarily quivered.

"My voice? Do explain," he prompted, nuzzling down to your shoulder while he steadily fucked you with his fingers. You could only moan, unintelligible words sometimes escaping your lips, completely lost in the amazing feelings his ministrations were inflicting upon you. He paused his actions when you finally composed yourself to a degree and started to answer.

"It's..." you began, wondering how to phrase it and feeling a little bit shy about admitting how much you loved his voice, "It's a huge turn on for me. I... whenever you talk it's just... really fucking amazing. I mean..." you trailed off when you noticed his shoulders lightly shaking with suppressed laughter. You were a bit miffed about it and quickly turned your face to firmly bite his neck. He growled deep in his chest, the sound low and menacing. He pulled away from you to meet your gaze, his eyes burning with feral desire. You had meant to express your slight annoyance with him, but realized that your hasty action had only turned him on more. Not that it was a bad thing. What he did next, though... you knew the memory of it would remain vivid in your mind for the rest of your life.

He withdrew his fingers from your wet, tight cunt and brought his hand up to his face, smirking darkly as he inspected the moisture that coated his digits. Then, while holding your gaze with his intense red eyes, that you could not look away from right now even to save your life, he slowly licked your wetness from his fingers, clearly enjoying the taste as well as how focused you were on his provocative action. You could not move, your body felt like it was burning up and your mind was helplessly blank. He leaned forward again, bringing his face down to only an inch away from yours, his male presence completely overwhelming you in every way. Your heated breath mingled with his and he whispered against your lips, "Delicious."

You felt something snap inside you and you surged forward to kiss him desperately, wrapping your arms firmly around his neck. He growled at your bold action and tangled a hand in your hair, pulling your head back and taking control of your lips. A warm tongue swept into your mouth, leisurely caressing your own with long strokes. You moaned lightly, savoring the taste of him, noting that you could also taste yourself somewhat, as well as a hint of chocolate from earlier. He dominated you with hungry, deep kisses while you thoroughly explored the muscles in his neck and shoulders, occasionally running your hands along the parts of his scarab that you could reach. You became aware of a hand sliding down to tug at your pants. Suddenly you remembered you weren't exactly in a private place and anyone could walk in at any time. Breaking the kiss and catching your breath, you placed a hand on top of his, halting him. Trying to not flinch from his slightly impatient glare, you asked, "Shouldn't we find somewhere a little less public?"

"No. We will not be disturbed for another two hours," he replied, flicking your hand off his to resume his quest to remove your clothes. Deferring to his call and slightly worried that he might end up destroying your outfit again, you started to help him and took off your belt, which held your swords, placing it to the side. He purred, wordlessly approving of your submission and subsequent aid in his intention to strip you made your heart dance.

While he tugged your pants down your legs, revealing your soft skin, you asked, "How do you know that?" You kicked off your boots to allow him to fully remove the offending piece of clothing. He finished pulling it off you and tossed it on top of your belt. He could see your wet cunt now and smirked darkly, the lust clearly visible in his eyes. You shivered in anticipation, wanting badly to be filled by his hard dick after going for far too long without it.

"I am head of security for the Reach," he replied, running his hands down your now bare legs, "I know the schedules of all the patrols." He did not give you a chance to say anything, surprising you when he knelt down, gripping your legs and spreading them, baring your pussy to him. Your eyes flew wide open and you gasped, the shock of what you logically assumed would follow taking over your mind, clearing it of all thoughts other than images of what was about to come. There was no way... he wasn't going to... He proved you wrong and leaned forward, burying his face between your legs, his tongue running up your wet slit.

"Oh god... don't stop... please..." you gasped in between moans as his hot tongue lapped at your sensitive folds. He chuckled at you, the low sound of his amusement only making you tremble even harder. He was looking up at you from between your legs, while slowly exploring the most intimate and personal part of your body with his tongue. Just seeing someone as powerful and important as Dawur kneeling between your legs, pleasuring you, turned you on like crazy.

He was clearly enjoying your reactions. "How intriguing... my voice really does affect you," he purred after a particularly long and deep stroke of his tongue, clearly savoring your taste.

"You have no idea..." you moaned, your head tilting back as you rested your hands on his head, encouraging his actions, letting the waves of pleasure wash over you. Whimpering with every lick he gave your dripping pussy, you quickly became lost in the heaven he was creating for you with his talented mouth. His tongue brushed over your clit, making your body spasm slightly at the sudden shock of bliss. You gasped, overcome by just that slight touch, writhing with the need for more.

"Oh? Did you like that?" he teased, giving your clit another slow lick.

"Fuck yes...oh god, Dawur..." you managed to reply, your moans becoming heavy with need. He seemed to have figured out that your clit was incredible sensitive and focused all of his attention on it, sealing his mouth over it and torturing you with mind blowing pleasure. You submitted to the sensations and released control of your body, shuddering hard with every flick of his tongue, crying out wordlessly. He held your legs firmly, not allowing you to escape from his wicked mouth. You were pushed over the edge fast, the heat and bliss exploding in your mind, almost making you sob from the strength of your release. You collapsed back onto the crate, your legs still hanging over the edge, panting hard, dizzy from the effects of your orgasm.

He did not let up on you for a second. Immediately he was on top of you, his large cock entering your overly sensitive cunt, gripping your hips to grind you into him. You shrieked at the unexpected flash of pain as he began to thrust into you at a decent pace. He was growling, dropping bites on your shoulders and neck while fucking you roughly, slamming you into the edge of the crate with every movement. There was no gentleness in his touch now. Play time was clearly over. His deep thrusting was purely motivated by pent up lust. He must have really been wanting to fuck you for quite a while, and he was unleashed the full force of his desires onto you, seeking his own release. You were merely along for the ride, being driven into a frenzy of moans and whimpers. Quickly getting used to the massive size of his dick again, you rolled your hips into him every time he entered you, trying to feel him deeper inside your aching pussy. You had missed this feeling so much, the hardness of his pumping penis, the pressure of his weight on top of you. His harsh breath was hot on your neck, adding to the feeling of being completely dominated once again.

"Please... let me touch your skin..." you begged, clawing at his shoulders and chest while he maintained his steady thrusting. He grunted against your neck and you felt the armor slide back off those parts of his body, granting you access. Feeling incredibly happy with your luck today, you thoroughly explored his teal skin while he increased his pace, driving into you with unbelievable force. You could feel your second orgasm building up, driven by his pistoning cock. He pulled back from you a bit, looking down at where you two were joined, completely focused on achieving his own climax. You took the opportunity to lean up and lick his right shoulder, tasting the sweat on his skin. Your action seemed to trigger something in him and he stopped his thrusting, much to your dismay as you had been getting very close again, pulling out of you and flipping you onto you stomach. He held you down using his full weight on your back, the tip of his huge dick pressing against your entrance, tormenting you by not yet filling you with it again.

You felt his breath in your ear and he purred, "Tell me how much you want me." You shivered at the sound of his voice, whimpering pathetically. He just laughed at you, pressing the tip of his dick into your folds, teasing you with his words and actions. "Tell me," he demanded, nipping your ear. He was taking full advantage of his new-found knowledge of how much you adored his voice. You briefly considered resisting, wondering if you could outlast him and force him to make the first move that you both wanted, but you knew you could not win this battle of wills. He was the dominant one and you submitted to him.

"I ache for you every day," you whispered, "I need you inside of me, desperately." You panted and wiggled your hips against him, burning with the desire to be filled by his cock again. He chuckled at you, but did not give you what you want. "Please," you whined, "I belong to you and only you. Take me, Dawur." That seemed to satisfy him and he buried his length in you once more. You moaned in pure bliss. He resumed his hard thrusting, picking up where he had left off, sheathing himself to the hilt in your cunt again and again. He had your arms pinned down with his hands, not allowing you to move at all. He overwhelmed all of your senses. You could hear his panting in your ear, feel the thick length of his dick inside you, smell the combined scent of your arousal, and the taste of him still lingered in your mouth. He owned you, completely and without doubt, and you loved it. His thrusting picked up to an impossibly fast pace, tipping you off that he was close and causing your moans to become almost constant. He stiffened against you, pounding into you harder than ever a few more times, trembles running through his entire body. It was only when he moaned your name into your ear that you climaxed again. Your body shuddered from wave after wave of pleasure while Dawur filled your cunt to the brim.

He relaxed on top of you, not pulling out. He was quite heavy but you could deal with it. It was actually nice, feeling him resting on your back like that. You basked in the afterglow of you own orgasm, taking the time to enjoy it since he had not allowed you to recover from your first one. He occasionally lapped at your neck, soothing the bites he had left earlier. Your murmured your appreciation of his considerate licks. After a few minutes of recovery time, he slowly began to pump in and out of you. Pleasantly surprised but a little bit unsure of your ability to go for another round, you asked, "Again?"

"Yes," he purred, nuzzling your ear, "I am not nearly done with you. We still have about an hour and a half." Oh god. The implications of sex for that long with him were staggering. You knew he had a massive amount of stamina and he clearly intended to wear you out. You felt him lift his chest off your back, replacing it with a hand, keeping you pinned to the crate while he fucked you.

"It's going to be a miracle if I can walk after this," you told him, pushing back against his thrusts, already feeling turned on by his dick again. It stroked into you easily, aided by the great deal of wetness already there. Even without the friction, it felt amazing. His free hand stroked through your hair, tugging on it. The slight pain contrasted well with how good he felt inside of you. You mewled at the conflicting sensations.

He chuckled darkly, "I will push you to your limit. We'll see how long you last." He picked up the pace, his hips pounding into you again, his cock abusing your sensitive cunt. You shuddered at both his words and in pleasure. It would be tough, but you would not disappoint him. You would meet him full and take everything he had to give.

Your mind made up, you grinned, "Challenge accepted."


	5. Chapter 5

As usual, thanks for the reviews! It really helps with motivation when I feel burned out from writing.

* * *

You trembled hard against Dawur's solid chest, exhaustion threatening to overtake you as he held you tight against him, riding out your orgasms together. Your entire body hurt, especially your aching cunt and jaw, and bruises were starting to form on your hips, neck, shoulders, and breasts where he had bit and held you during your rough sex. When he had said he would push you to your limit, he really meant it. You had been fucked hard for nearly two hours now. Against the wall, on the floor, and several times on the crate that you two were resting on top of currently. At some point during your intense romp, you had stripped your shirt off to give him access to your soft breasts. He had taken great delight in tweaking and nipping your nipples while he pumped into you, assaulting your mind with strong, conflicting feelings of pain and pleasure that only served to enhance the entire experience.

You had to give your abused pussy a short break at one point, so you had gotten down on your knees and pleasured him with your mouth for a short while, but he did not allow you to service him for long and had been quite rough, showing no mercy as he fucked your throat. Apparently after your lengthy time apart he had wanted to be inside you as much as possible. The Reach warrior had godly stamina. It was amazing you had lasted this long. His huge cock pulsed one more time inside you, depositing the last of his seed deep in your cunt. To say that you were dripping wet would be a massive understatement. Dawur had taken you again and again, marking you as his every time he climaxed within you, growling his claim into your ear. The pure mental and physical dominance he exerted over you was beyond description. You loved every second of it.

"That was long overdue," he murmured huskily, nuzzling into your hair, catching his breath as he came down from his latest orgasm. You whimpered softly, feeling completely worn out, unable to form words. He chuckled, his large cock shifting slightly inside you, making you gasp as he twitched against your sensitive walls. "I'm impressed, Meat. You managed to keep up with me."

You smiled at the praise, happy that you had pleased him. Snuggling closer to him, you hummed in satisfaction. He allowed you to cuddle with him for a brief moment before withdrawing his cock from you and carefully pushing you off. Despite your whine of protest, it was a good thing he didn't let you stay on his lap for too long. You had been very close to nodding off, and the next patrol was due to come by this room soon. The black scarab armor covered the exposed areas of his chest and shoulders once again, hiding the scratch marks you had left on him. Wincing while you put on your clothes and equipped your swords again, you finally recovered enough to say the only thing that was on your mind that summed up the entire ordeal, "That was fantastic."

A smirk spread across his handsome face, revealing a sharp white canine, and his red eyes darkened in male pleasure at your compliment. "Mmm..." he replied, standing up and looking down at you, inspecting your disheveled appearance with lazy interest, "Go clean yourself up."

You were a little bit jealous he could bounce back from that much sex so fast, but he did have many advantages over you. Settling for just being happy that you had kept up, you picked up your mask that he had tossed aside earlier and put it on again, adjusting it slightly until it was comfortable. You motioned to the traces of wetness on the crate and floor, evidence of your lengthy coupling. "What about this mess?"

"I will take care of it," he said, glancing in the direction you pointed out, before looking back at you. Amusement danced in his eyes as you swayed a bit, feeling beyond tired. He tilted his head, his smirk widening, and teased, "Do you need me to carry you?"

The image of snuggling up in his arms while he carried you to your room was very appealing to you, given your mental and physical state at the moment. You were unsure of your ability to walk that far, feeling like you could pass out any second, but you refused to give in to your exhaustion in front of him. You were not weak. "As tempting as that is, I think I can manage," you replied, knowing immediately that you had made the right choice, give the gleam of approval that had appeared in his eyes. "See you later."

He nodded and shooed you away, watching as you walked carefully out of the room, aware of the soreness throughout your entire body. The door slid shut behind you and you placed a hand against the wall for support, leaning your weight on it for a few seconds, preparing to make the journey to your room. Drawing yourself together, you started forward, minimizing the amount of limping in your steps to the best of your ability. You traveled past a few guards on patrol and none of them made any comments, so you figured you were successfully hiding your pain. Leaving the wide hallways that spanned the majority of the ship, you turned into a connecting area, the walls built much closer together. Your room was not far into the living quarters, and you did not run into anyone else.

Placing your hand on the keypad programmed to your touch, you opened the door and stumbled inside, leaning back heavily against the door once it had closed shut. A wave of dizziness hit you and you began to strip, removing your weapons and clothes with trembling hands and dropping them carelessly on the floor. You limped towards the bed and collapsed on top of it, completely naked. You realized you had forgotten to turn the lights off. Reaching a hand futilely towards the switch across the room, willing it to press itself with all your might, you yawned, "Too far." Your hand dropped to the bed and sleep overtook you in seconds.

You woke up feeling warm and lazy, tucked under a layer of soft blankets. Dozing for a few moments, you relived the memories of the previous day, purring as you recalled the hours of pleasure, but also wistfully wishing you had more time with him afterwards. It always seemed to be cut short after the sex. The soreness was slowly coming back to you, but it was a good kind of ache. You would definitely be taking some pain killers, though. It suddenly registered in your mind that you were tucked into your bed.

Hadn't you passed out as soon as you collapsed on top of it? There was no way you had pulled the blankets over yourself, considering how dead tired you had been. You rolled over, realizing that the room was dark. Hadn't you left the light on too? Even if you had gotten under the blankets by yourself in your sleep, it was impossible that you had also gotten up and hit the switch. The most reasonable answer was that someone must have come into your room, covered you up, and turned off the light, and there was only one logical choice for who might have done that.

"Don't jump to conclusions," you warned yourself, although you couldn't help but smile over the thought of Dawur coming in to check on you and tuck you in. Sitting up and stretching out your sore muscles, you rolled out of bed and went through your daily morning procedure. You took an extra long shower, thoroughly cleaning the dried liquid from between your legs. After popping a couple of pain killers and getting dressed, mask and blades included, you left the room. There were no deliveries scheduled for today, so you wandered to the training area, hoping to run into Dawur along the way. You did not happen to meet him, though.

The Reach's training room was usually empty, and that held true this morning. You preferred it this way. The area was divided into thirds. The far end was used for ranged target practice, the middle had raised and lowered parts for sparring and terrain use training, and the area closest to the door had the Reach's version of melee target dummies. You unsheathed your swords and approached a melee target to begin your routine. It was good for exercise and to make sure your skills didn't dull. Sportsmaster had made you run through this move-set so many times it was ingrained into your brain for life. Halfway through, you felt a presence behind you that set off the warning bells in your mind. Spinning quickly, you blocked the attack that you had sensed coming, your blade stopping the black scarab sword a safe distance from your body. You gasped. "Dawur?!"

Those red eyes burned down at you, a smirk on his face. "This method of training is hardly adequate." He stepped back, and you saw that both his arms were turned into his scarab blades. "I will be your opponent."

Your sense of surprise faded, fast becoming excitement over the prospect of spending time with him, not to mention getting the opportunity to train with him which was bound to be fun and a learning experience. You grinned, "It would be an honor." Assuming a combat stance, you recalled how you had woken up this morning, and said, "I have to ask you something."

He titled his head at you, humoring your question, "What is it, Meat?" His pose was relaxed, even with his scarab's blades activated. This must just be a fun game for him. You weren't offended at all. He was on another level.

Paying close attention to his reaction to your words, you asked, "Did you come into my room last night?" His eyes narrowed, glinting with something you could not identify, and his smirk widened. It gave you a good idea what his answer would be, but still, you wanted to hear it from him directly.

"Hmm..." he considered your question, enjoying making you wait for his reply. Finally, he said, "Let's make this fun. If you can make a scratch on my armor, I'll tell you." It was funny, really. You could never truly predict what he would do, but you liked that. It made interacting with him always interesting.

You grinned, pointing your right blade at him. "You're on. I intend to get that answer." You had rarely felt so determined to succeed, wanting dearly to confirm that he had tucked you into bed. You wouldn't tease him about it, though. It was more for your own sense of happiness than anything.

He tapped your weapon with his own sword, purring, "However, If I catch you first, you won't find out." You knew he meant it too. It only increased your desire to win. This was a good chance to impress him.

You nodded, agreeing, "Sounds reasonable enough." You were tempted a tiny bit to let him catch you, given that would likely lead to a round of sex, but there would be time for that later.

"Are you sure you are up for the challenge in your current state?" he teased, his deep voice making light shivers run down your spine as you recalled the memories from yesterday. "I won't hold back."

Pushing the thoughts of Dawur fucking you senseless again aside, you regained your focus and said, "Your concern is touching, but I'm not backing down. Bring it." He laughed, the sound both turning you on and scaring you a little bit at the same time, and then he surged forward, swinging his blades at you. Forced backwards, unable to match his strength, it was all you could do to block and dodge his attacks, the sound of metal clashing ringing through the air. Your muscles strained under the power of his blows.

As you parried his blades, you knew that unless you changed the situation, he would tire you down in no time. Dodging a downward swing from his left arm, you rolled to the side and back-flipped toward the middle of the room, where the terrain was varied. You could maybe get the high ground on him there. He followed you, his eyes wild with enjoyment from your fight, his white canines bared in a smirk. If you didn't know he wouldn't kill you and this had been a real battle, you would have been terrified of his expression. You turned a corner, using a raised column to block his sight of you. Heavy footsteps were quickly approaching your position. Using your momentum and digging your blades into the side of the pillar, you pulled yourself up just in time to get above him when he came in sight, he scarab swords positioned to attack.

He halted for a second when he didn't see you, surprise flicking across his face. Taking advantage of the opportunity, you pushed yourself off the column, intending to hit his shoulder with your blade. Unfortunately, he dropped down and the tip of your sword just barely missed making a scratch as you sailed over him, landing on the other side a good distance away. "Shit," you hissed.

He chuckled, standing up to face you. "You'll have to try harder than that, Meat," he taunted, slowly prowling towards you, forcing you to step backwards to stay safely out of his range.

Blood was rushing through your veins, the adrenaline from the fight already sharpening your mind. You returned his smirk, throwing your own taunt back at him. "Almost got you."

"Almost," he admitted, his eyes narrowing, "but not quite." Without warning, he sprinted forward, thrusting his arm at you. The blade came dangerously close to connecting with your body, but with a burst of speed, you flung yourself to the side, leaping up to a raised platform. Dawur pulled his blade free from the wall it had sunk into, looking over at you, "Careful, Meat. I wouldn't want to impale you," his warning tone becoming a purr, "At least, not with my scarab's blade."

You blushed, flattered by his light flirting. Feeling playful, you humored him, replying in kind, "Agreed. I prefer the kind that's actually enjoyable." It was the truth. You took a step to the side, feeling out a better position, and winced slightly. The pain from your lengthy fucking yesterday that had been dulled by medicine and the heat of your battle was slowly coming back to you.

He picked up on your slip immediately, following up his previous teasing with another round of it. "Not to mention I would render you completely incapable of walking." His red eyes darkened, making you blush even more.

"I'm surprised I'm able to move around at all right now, to be honest," you admitted, unwilling to put on a false bravado and lie to him. "I'm still very sore." You motioned for him to come at you, a challenge he could not resist.

He grinned and activated his scarab's thrusters, coming up at you fast. You tensed, waiting for the right moment. When he was almost upon you, his blade swiping inwards, you used both your swords to parry the attack, but did not keep solid footing, allowing his force to push you to the side. You twisted your body and dug a sword into the ground to slow and alter your momentum, flipping your legs down and kicking hard off the ground to counter attack, aiming for his back. It was a good try, but he blocked your advanced and smirked at you. "You are remarkably flexible. I'll have to put that to good use later."

That comment sent dozens of exotic images shooting through your mind and you felt your heart rate increase. He breathed deep and growled low, smelling your blossoming arousal. Suddenly you realized what he was doing and protested, "Hey now, quit trying to distract me."

His grin widened, a pleased light dancing in his eyes when you caught onto his intentions. "Oh? I thought you liked it," he purred, shoving you backwards. You skidded to a halt a few feet away, fairly close to the edge of the raised platform.

You smiled and conceded, "Normally yes." You readied your blades again, aware of the soreness in your legs and lower body, however, you refused to let that interfere with your performance. "But I want that answer," you stated with confidence.

The approval on his handsome face at your determined words meant a great deal to you. Your heart fluttered as he acknowledged your intent, "Your focus is admirable." Nothing more needed to be said. You knew he wouldn't give praise lightly. He tensed, preparing to come at you again. He surged forward, fast for someone his size, and you flipped backwards off the ledge, no where else to go. He followed you, swinging his blades down. You landed crouching on your feet and braced yourself, raising your swords above your head to block his strike, the force of his attack causing pain to shoot through your strained arms, but you shoved upwards with as much strength as you could, barely managing to push him back.

He reigned strikes at you from every direction, forcing you back away from the varied terrain towards the melee target dummy area of the room again. You made several attempts to circle around to get back to where you might have an advantage, but he did not let you, cutting you off every time. His knowing grin told you that he was aware of what you were trying to do. Deciding to risk it all in one gamble, you surprised him and charged straight in, blocking his swords, pushing one away and then slashing upwards with your blade, leaving a scratch on his chest. Victory!

Yes! "Ha!" you gasped out, panting for breath. You had done it. When you had nicked his armor you had relaxed enough for him to take advantage and knock your swords from your hands, retracting his own scarab blades and pinning your arms behind your back. He had worn you down considerably during your battle. As he pulled you against his chest, you hissed, "Fuck."

You looked up at him to find him wearing a somewhat feral grin, his eyes bright with excitement. He leaned down and licked your cheek, something he hadn't ever done before, but you did like it. He purred, his breath hot on your face, "I win."

What? No way. He was bullshitting you. You saw the tip of your sword slice his armor. You turned your face to look at him in disbelief, "I got you though."

He took the opportunity to lick your lips, his tongue hot and wet against your mouth. It was incredibly distracting. He hummed after finishing, "I don't see a scratch."

You looked down at his chest where the scratch should be to find it missing. What the fuck? Had his scarab fixed it? You met his eyes again, attempting to glare at him, but only halfway succeeding. "That's totally unfair. Your scarab healed it."

He laughed at you, releasing you from his grip. As you stumbled a little bit, the soreness of your muscles heavy on your mind again, he looked at you, amusement written all over his face, "Tough luck, Meat."

This was beyond unfair. You had legitimately won that. He owed you and you were going to do everything in your power to make him pay up. "Aw come on, you owe me that answer."

"I'm not inclined to give in to your request," he refused, although the teasing tone of his deep voice and the playfulness in his gaze told you that he might just want you to work for it.

"Please?" you tried begging.

"No." It had no effect.

Deciding to take a different method, you walked up to him, reaching out to trace a hand down his strong chest. You felt his attention become more intense as you finished your flirtatious action and asked, "What if I... persuaded you?"

His smirk took on a more lustful aspect, his red eyes darkening with male hunger. He ran a finger under your chin, the touch light. "You are welcome to try." He made a move to kiss you, but stiffened instead, turning to look at the door and dropping his hand from you. A second later the Reach Ambassador entered the room.

You were as shocked as Dawur seemed to be, noting his hidden annoyance out of the corner of your eye. "Ambassador," he greeted in a gruff tone. That had been too close.

The Reach leader appeared completely calm, approaching you and Dawur leisurely. "There you are. I've been looking all over." His eyes flicked between the both of you, his gaze curious. "What's going on here?"

"Black Beetle was generous enough to give me a training session," you supplied, taking matters into your own hands. Hopefully Dawur would follow your lead, like you had done for him in a few previous meetings.

The Ambassador hummed, "Is that so?" He noted your tired and ruffled appearance, evidence of your fight. Looking at Dawur, he asked, "Do you two know each other?"

The larger male nodded, "We've met a few times." The Ambassador did not pry into your prior run ins, thankfully, and seemed satisfied by that bit of information. It was likely unimportant to him.

The Reach leader raised a curious eyebrow, "That's unlike you to take an interest in a planet's... native." Addressing you again, he said, "I hope you are unharmed, Switchblade?"

Dawur's curiosity was now piqued too, and he looked down at you, asking, "You're going by a code name now?" Ah shit. You saw the mistake immediately, and judging by the gleam in his eyes, he knew exactly what he was doing and was just putting you on the spot for his own amusement.

The Ambassador looked very interested at that, "Oh? You know her real name? Curious..." You needed to salvage this before it became too awkward or if the smaller male started to put the pieces together. How would you explain the truth anyways? Oh yes, I'm just getting fucked by your best warrior. That would not go over well. Not at all.

You nodded and shrugged noncommittally, deciding the best course of action would be to get to the point of why the Reach leader was here anyways. Before you could say anything, the two of them began to talk to each other in their native tongue, the Ambassador speaking to your companion first. Trying your best to not drool at the sexiness of Dawur's growling clicks, you interjected after a few exchanges. "Did you need something, Ambassador?"

"Ah, yes," he said, blinking as he recalled his reasons for being here. He motioned to Dawur to follow him, "If you'll excuse us, we have matters to discuss with the head scientist." Crisis averted.

You nodded, smiling politely, "Of course. Good day, Ambassador." The Reach leader returned your smile and turned to leave. You flashed Dawur a look, willing with all your might to make him understand that you were not done with him and you would have your answer you rightfully won. He met your gaze and smirked, dipping his head at you in understanding. Feeling like he at least owed you something right now, as he passed by you following the Ambassador out of the room, you ran a hand down his ass, sneaking a feel in. He stiffened at your touch, looking over his shoulder at you, the most incredulous expression on his face you had ever seen. It took all your willpower to not burst into laughter. You smirked at him, shooing him away. His eyes darkened with promise of retribution for your daring act, and then he turned to leave the room. You knew you'd pay later for your boldness, but that look on his face was beyond worth it.

Later that night, you were headed back to your room through the dark hallways of the ship. You had not seen Dawur again that day and your sense of anticipation and paranoia was slowly building up. You had just turned the corner approaching your door, when you saw a tall figure with burning red eyes standing right next to it. Stopping short at the sight, you felt shivers run through your body as his eyes raked up and down your form, his intentions clear. He placed a hand on the wall and light shone from where his scarab armor touched the ship. Your door slid upwards, and he tilted his head at the door, motioning you inside with a dark smirk on his face. Your heart fluttered as you obeyed the silent command, approaching him slowly. His presence reminded you of a predator stalking its prey. You paused for a moment in front of him, feeling almost overwhelmed by his intense attention. Breathing deeply, you accepted your fate and entered the room, Dawur following you inside.

Immediately you were flung onto your bed, the air forced from your lungs in a gasp. A heavy weight pinned you down and a deep voice growled in your ear, "You have some nerve to even dare provoke me."

Feeling the first signs of wetness growing between your legs, you asked, "Are you talking about earlier?" You could not help but be turned on by his dominance. If this was the result, you'd have to grope him more often.

"Yes," he hissed, lapping at your neck and rolling his hips into you from behind, "Clearly I've let your cheek get out of hand, Meat. You need to be punished." He sunk his teeth into your skin, not hard enough to draw blood, but only causing a flare of pain. You moaned at the rough treatment.

Squirming under him a little as he dropped bites from your neck down to your shoulder, you teased, "Aren't punishments supposed to be a bad thing?" His hands had reached under you to grasp and squeeze your breasts firmly, making you gasp and mewl as he tweaked your nipples through the clothing. He was as turned on as you were.

He nipped your ear, dragging his tongue over it afterwards, the wet, hot feelings sending surges of desire rushing to your core. He purred, "Not another word." You whimpered in response, but did not protest his command, wanting to see where he would take this. He flipped you over and stripped you of your clothes with as much haste as he could without tearing them, which you did appreciate. You helped him out and pulled your shirt and bra off, flicking your mask aside afterwards, leaving you completely naked and ready to be fucked. He took a moment to lazily run his eyes down your bare form, his male interest causing you to blush. He had already uncovered his hard cock, the size of it making you quiver with need as usual. He gripped your legs with both his hands and pulled you forward slightly. Then, with some care, he pushed them down towards the other end your bed. All of your muscles felt strained from the exotic position as he held your calves down on either side of your head. You were bent to your limit, but he seemed incredibly pleased with your flexibility.

He leaned down and claimed your mouth in a searing kiss, stroking your tongue with his own. You moaned into his mouth, letting out a muffled shriek when you felt Dawur's massive dick press deep into you. Your tense muscles only helped you feel every inch of him even more. His hardness was wonderful inside your cunt, filling you up in the most perfect way. He pulled back and licked your lips possessively, growling, "You are mine." You opened your mouth to answer but his tongue delved in again, silencing you. His hips lifted up slowly, dragging the length of his cock against your quivering walls, the feeling of it driving you crazy. Once the tip of his penis was all that was still in your pussy, he slammed his hips back down, thrusting hard into you. You moaned loudly into his kiss.

He nipped your lower lip, hissing, "Quiet." At your nod of acceptance, he repeated the motion again and again, over and over, flooding your senses with mind blowing pleasure. You were forced to turn your head and bite into the pillow to muffle your moans and screams. He lapped at your neck as he fucked you mercilessly, his growls and responding moans filling your ears. You had wrapped your arms around his neck and shoulders, clawing feebly at his armor, almost unable to handle his sexual assault on your body. Your legs were strained to the point of almost being in pain from being held down by his weight in this position, but it made the coursing feelings burning in your wet cunt feel that much better. He pumped deep into you with every stroke, his cock stretching you more than ever before, the length and girth of it quickly driving you to your approaching climax. He seemed to sense you were coming close, and actually slowed down his pace, rolling his hips against you in slow, deep thrusts. It was sheer torture.

He raked his teeth on your exposed skin, the sharp feeling of his claim on you a stark contrast to the hot, wet heat of your joined sexes. He relished your tight cunt for a few minutes, driving you crazy as he slowly pulled in and out of you, like he was exploring your pussy with his huge dick. You did not voice a complaint or beg him to go faster, well aware of his previous order. You loved it when he took total control of you like this. It only made the fucking more intense. Finally, when you were on the brink of insanity, he sped up, making your toes curl with the inferno bursting in your core. You bit into the pillow to silence your almost constant screams. He cock pistoned into you harder and faster than before, entering deep into your cunt with every movement. He slammed his hips into you one last time, snarling his release while you trembled violently from your own, your body shuddering hard against his, digging your fingernails into the armor on his shoulders. You jerked your head away from the pillow, panting hard, still feeling the bolts of pleasure shooting through your mind and core. He was breathing hard too, purring into your ear, "Good girl," before rolling off you to the side, freeing your legs. You immediately stretched out, whimpering from the light pain, but feeling incredibly satisfied.

You turned to meet his fulfilled gaze, a lazy smirk on his lips. He reached over and pinched one of your nipples, making you twitch at the sudden shock of pleasure. "Have you learned your lesson? he teased, while he played with your breast. You hummed an affirmative, rolling over on your side to face him fully. His eyes flashed in approval and he said, "Good. You may speak again."

There was only one thing you wanted to say. "I am yours."

He chuckled, his deep voice music to your ears. His hand dropped from your breast and moved to rest on your hip, pulling you a little bit closer to him. With undeniable command in his tone, he murmured, "Never forget that." You curled you arms up to lightly stroke his chest.

You smiled, still coming down from your orgasm, feeling good, the soreness paling in comparison to the afterglow. Holding his gaze, you replied, "I won't. I promise." A few moments of comfortable silence passed, your mind clearing enough for you to remember this morning. "So what did you tell the Ambassador?"

Dawur's eyes had been closed as he rested and recovered after fucking you, but flicked open at your question. "Only that you were a good way to kill my boredom from being stuck on this ship again," he answered. You could tell he was being truthful.

You laughed lightly at his reply. You doubted the Ambassador knew that the way Dawur was handling his boredom was by fucking your brains out. "Glad I can entertain you," you grinned.

He chuckled with you, the knowing look in his eyes giving away that he was sharing in your thoughts. Using the thumb of his hand resting on your thigh, he stroked your soft skin in small circles. The small show of affection made you almost purr in happiness. After a minute, he surprised you by saying, "The answer to your question is yes."

You blinked in confusion, trying to figure out what he was talking about, your mind having been lulled into a calm state by his touch. It took you a few seconds to recall, and you smirked, "I knew it." So he had come into your room last night and tucked you in. How touching, you thought as your heart fluttered.

He huffed, closing his eyes again. "It would've been inconvenient if you had gotten sick," he grumbled huskily, his voice taking on a warning tone, "Do not slip up again."

"It's greatly appreciated," you replied sincerely, very pleased that he had given you the information you had rightly won earlier. No need to tease him about it. He was the dominant one after all. Plus it must be unusual for him to admit something like that.

He pulled you flush against him, nuzzling into your hair, breathing deeply while he ran a possessive hand down your back. "I take care of what is mine."

"Good to know," you mumbled, cuddling up into the warmth of his body, feeling secure and happy under his strong arm. You could die happy like this.

"Sleep, Meat," his deep voice ordered. You did not reply, feeling sleep overtaking you fast. Your last thought was of how nice it would be if you could just pass out in his arms like this every night. When you awoke, you found the spot on the bed where he had been lying empty and cold. This would prove to be a normal occurrence as time progressed.

The next three weeks you spent with Dawur were like a dream. He would spend time training with you in the morning before you parted ways to take care of your respective responsibilities on the Reach ship. More often than not, he would seek you out during the day to spend time with you again, talking, having mock fights, or if you weren't too sore, sex in your room. Of course, he fucked you every night too anyways, regardless of if he had taken you earlier that day. Sometimes he'd withdraw the scarab armor from his shoulders and chest, like he had done before, and let you touch his teal skin. He never completely retracted it, but you had no reason to complain. You started building up a good amount of stamina from his nightly visits. He seemed to want to keep the more intimate part of your relationship between you two since he never made any advances while others were around, and that was fine with you. You didn't want to flaunt it anyways. Although, the Ambassador would give you curious looks sometimes. You wondered if he suspected anything, but it would be unwise to try to pry for that information from him or Dawur.

You also got to know Dawur a bit more during your time with him. He was still fairly secretive about a lot of things, but you found out that he had a dark sense of humor. You shared in that, so you two had many laughs over jokes that a normal person would find quite offensive. What you enjoyed the most was talking with him at night after intense sex. He was usually more open then. You made sure to never ask him about the Reach and their purpose or goals while you two were lying on the bed, careful to not abuse or make him question the trust he's shown you. The one time you had asked about his race, he had been secretive, giving you a vague answer. You did not make another attempt to learn more from him again, instead keeping the topics of your conversations to similar interests. Like the first time you had fucked in your room, he never spent the full night with you after sex. Sometimes he'd still be there when you fell asleep, but he was always long gone before you woke up. Although that bothered you, it was a minor unhappiness that you pushed to the back of your mind.

Your dream world came to a crashing halt on the 23rd of March. A group of three heroes had been delivered to the ship for testing, with a fourth coming in separately. That had come as a huge surprise. The first three had been Beast Boy, a young speedster, whose name you had found out to be Impulse, and most shocking of all, Blue Beetle. The Atlantean known as Lagoon Boy had been brought in with another shipment. With Earth's Beetle captured, Dawur had greatly cut his time with you, instead spending a lot of it in the lab where Blue Beetle was contained. You were not allowed in there, so the only time you got to see him was when he came to you at night, often unlocking your door with his scarab armor and just letting himself in. Not that you minded too much. Still, after the prior three weeks, it was frustrating to say the least. It progressively bothered you more over the next six days. The worst part about it was that there was absolutely nothing you could do. You just had to put up with the limited amount of time you now got with him. The days were agonizingly long, but as soon as he walked through your door at night, you immediately felt your worries vanish, happy to see him again.

About a week after Blue Beetle had been captured, you were in the docking bay at the console, checking the status of the next few scheduled shipments. There were a pair of Reach guards with you in the room, standing at the door that led to the rest of the ship. A beep on the screen in front of you made you look up. There was an inbound Manta vessel. You hit pressed the combination of keys that would allow the ship to dock and waited for the hatch to open. To your surprise, Black Manta stepped out. "Lord Manta," you greeted with a bow after turning to face him. You figured he was here for at least one reason.

He walked over to you. "Switchblade. Do you have anything to report?" So you were right. He wanted to see if you had learned anything. Luckily you didn't have to disappoint him. There was no way you could handle that sort of shame, especially in front of a high ranking member of the Light.

Casting a careful glance at the two Reach guards still positioned at the door on the far side of the room, you kept your voice low enough that they wouldn't hear. "Yes sir, although I can't give you too many details. All I found out was that the Reach are experimenting on humans for something called the meta-gene. They are pretty strict on security here and I'm not cleared to go into some areas, and I wasn't able to get any real information out of the Reach members I'm more... acquainted with. My guess is they want to use it somehow for their own benefit, possibly as a weapon."

Black Manta was silent for a moment, crossing his arms as he stared at you. Well, you assumed he was. It was hard to tell with the helmet he wore. Finally, he replied, "You are right. Good work."

You stiffened at his reply, "You knew?" What the fuck was going on? Why had he sent you here with orders to fucking spy on the Reach if he already knew?

"Yes," he said, confirming your suspicions, "I, along with the other highest ranking members of the Light, already knew what the Reach were doing here."

You considered this for a few seconds, trying to figure out the reason why. There was only one possible explanation. "So it was a test?" He nodded at you. "I see.." you frowned, well, you passed it. No matter. This would only help to advance your position in the Light. You decided to not dwell on it now, but promised to think more about it later. You had another question to ask. "I assume Sporstmaster approved of my stationing here?"

"He did," Black Manta answered, motioning you to follow him back to the open hatch as he turned and walked back towards the Manta ship.

You followed obediently with a quick, "Thank you." It was very good that your boss had approved your stay here. You would hate to have to leave. Even though Dawur claimed ownership of you, if your boss called, you had to go. You had a bad feeling that managing your relationship with him and your work for the Light was going to become difficult in the future.

Black Manta stopped in front of the open hatch, looking inside. He nodded to someone waiting in the vessel. A tall young man with pale hair stepped out. He was dressed in the typical black Manta armor. You recognized him immediately. The older man turned to you again, and introduced you, "This is my son, Kaldur'ahm."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," you respectfully said to younger Atlantean. You knew of his history of working with the Justice League's team of sidekicks against the Light. He had betrayed them when he had discovered the true identity of his father.

Kaldur'ahm bowed his head slightly at you, "Likewise." You could already tell the younger man was not the talkative type at all, just like his father. He had the eyes of a person who had seen the more cruel side of the world.

Black Manta addressed you once again, saying, "Could you find the Ambassador? He will give Kaldur'ahm full disclosure of the partnership between the Light and the Reach." Aha, so that's why they were here. You were a little bit annoyed that you had been on this ship for almost a month and hadn't been given full access yet, but Manta's son was about to get it.

Not allowing any of your minor irritation to show on your face, you bowed to the older man, replying, "Yes, Lord Manta. I'll fetch him immediately." The Ambassador was probably at the helm of the ship. You quickly left the docking bay, passing by the stationary Reach guards. Turning to head towards where you guessed the Ambassador might be, you traveled down the long, wide halls of the ship. The few scientists and guard patrols paid you no mind. When you were about halfway to your destination, you saw the Ambassador walking down the hall towards you. As you approached him, you called out, "Ambassador, Kaldur'ahm is here."

He stopped for a short moment, frowning slightly and sighed "He is early." Motioning you to walk with him, you both headed back towards the docking bay. "No matter." You kept pace with him, unsure if you should make an attempt at conversation. That choice was taken out of your hands when the Ambassador made a comment that immediately set your nerves on edge. "You have been spending quite a bit of time with Black Beetle."

You had to be extremely careful here with what you say. You had no idea what would happen if anyone found out the extent of your relationship with Dawur, and he clearly wanted to keep the more intimate aspects of it private. Choosing your words wisely, you said, "We get along fairly well."

The Ambassador glanced at you with an interested smile on his face, although his eyes gleamed with a cunning that worried you. "That in itself is remarkable." You wondered if he suspected anything. It was true that you had spent a noticeable amount of time with Dawur. Not to mention you had no idea if anyone saw him going to your room nightly. You assumed that he would take precautions if he didn't want others to know, but there was always the small chance he just didn't give a fuck.

Time to redirect the conversation to safer grounds. Deciding to appeal to the Reach's ego and their obvious belief of superiority over humans, you said, "He's alright as long as I show the proper respect." You knew that respect and chain of command was important to them.

Your companion hummed in affirmation as you both turned a corner, getting closer to the docking bay and your freedom from this possible information trap. "That is a wise approach in dealing with him."

Seizing the opportunity to move the flow of banter away from your relationship with Dawur, but not totally off-topic, as that would be very obvious and would definitely arouse his suspicion, you hesitantly asked, "You find him... troublesome?"

The Ambassador frowned lightly, "At times. His lust for battle has caused me some problems before." His gold eyes darkened. You assumed he was recalling past events. How interesting. Maybe the two had butted heads before? Dawur seemed to defer to the Ambassador though, so maybe it was just disagreements on how to handle problems or how to approach challenges.

"He's good at what he does, though," you said, not wanting to let the Ambassador get in a bad mood, for your sake, not to mention Black Manta would be offended if you brought a pissed off Reach leader through the door. A little part of you protested speaking even slightly badly of Dawur too, and you felt you had to make up for your previous comment.

Nodding, he admitted, "That's true." His expression had relaxed a bit, the air around him losing the tension you had picked up on. Good, you were almost in the clear.

Time for a compliment. "Besides, that leaves you to handle the intricacies of the Reach's overall plans and maintaining the mode, right?" The bait was set.

Your words were rewarded with a smile, "That's correct," His eyes sparkled with light humor, "I see you are picking up on our terminology." And victory.

Grinning, pleased that you had salvaged the conversation and directed away from Dawur, you said, "After spending so much time working with you all, it was bound to happen." You just avoided a potential disaster. A silent mental pat on the back was all you could do to bask in your win. You just hoped that the Ambassador wasn't just humoring you, and that you had actually managed to pull it off.

If the Ambassador had a reply for your last statement, you would never know. As you two finally reached the door to the docking bay, he said, "Ah! Here we are." The metal door slid upwards and you followed him inside, spotting Manta and Kaldur'ahm in the middle of the room.

The Ambassador approached the two Atlanteans, a polite smile on his face. Turning to the taller one, he bowed slightly, "Black Manta." You stood behind the Reach leader, off to the right side.

Black Manta's deep voice spoke from behind his mask, "Ambassador." He motioned to the younger male, saying, "This is my son, Kaldur'ahm."

"Greetings, Ambassador," the young man nodded respectfully. You noticed that he never smiled. There was always a serious look on his face.

The Ambassador, however, clearly knew his social skills. Given his position, it was no wonder. He held his hand out to the younger man, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kaldur'ahm." The young Atlantean walked forward and shook the Reach leader's hand. Letting go of the other, the Ambassador said, "Come with me. I will give you the full tour." You thought that was going to be it, but to your surprise, the Ambassador glanced at you and then shared a look with Black Manta, silent communication passing between them. At Manta's single nod, he smiled again, and motioned to you to join him and Kaldur'ahm. "You too. It's time you learned what we are doing here." Well, looks like this day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

You accompanied the Ambassador as he showed Kaldur'ahm around the ship, although you were familiar with the majority of the layout. The highlight was that you finally got taken into the Reach labs, after having only caught glimpses of them whenever scientists entered and exited through the doors. You had met the Reach's head scientist in passing during your time spent on-board the ship, so the Ambassador did not need to re-introduce you to her. Thanks to Kaldur'ahm's observation, you confirmed your suspicion that the Reach's goal was to weaponize the meta-gene. It was a disappointment that you two were not allowed into the lab containing Blue Beetle. You wanted to see Dawur again, even if it was just in passing.

After the tour ended, you escorted Kaldur'ahm back to the docking bay to wait for his lieutenant to deliver another shipment of human teenagers. He was not an outspoken individual and seemed to only say what was necessary, like his father, so you did not attempt to make conversation. It wasn't long before the Manta ship arrived. You were somewhat surprised that Kaldur'ahm's most trusted agent was a human woman, Tigress. Those two most likely had some sort of relationship. Atlanteans usually kept to themselves. It was none of your business though, so no reason to look into it.

As the containment pods were unloaded and moved to the different labs, you were distracted by a growing sense of unease. Something wasn't right, but you couldn't put your finger on it. Nothing unusual was happening to justify your feeling. However, you just couldn't shake it off and it was starting to bother you. Sighing, you left the docking bay to pace down the halls of the ship, trying to clear your mind. It didn't help that you were still frustrated that your time with Dawur had been greatly limited ever since Blue Beetle was captured. You knew you had no right to complain after getting a few solid weeks with him, but still, it caused a tight feeling in your chest whenever you thought about it. You wished you could go back to the time before Blue Beetle had arrived. It was completely illogical but you somewhat resented Blue. He had taken a lot of Dawur's attention.

You found yourself passing the lab containing Blue Beetle, your body having taken you there while you had been lost in your thoughts. Frowning, you paused, looking back at the door. If you stepped back and examined your relationship with Dawur from an outside perspective, you knew it wasn't exactly healthy if his absence was driving you this crazy. Your chest burned with a torrent of feelings you could not even begin to identify. It was your choice. You wanted to be with him, even if he never viewed you as an equal and you were just a pet. That was okay, you told yourself. It would be foolish to expect or want more. Clenching your fists, you made to continue forward when an alarm began to blare throughout the ship. You stopped suddenly, the shock of the situation registering in your mind. What was happening?

The door to the lab behind you slid open and the tall figure of Dawur stepped out, an annoyed look in his face. There was something different about him, but you were far more concerned about the alarm going off to think about what it was. He caught sight of you and ordered, "Go to the helm and guard the Ambassador. I will handle this."

At your silent nod, he prowled away from you towards the docking bay. You turned to make your way quickly to the front of the ship, passing by some units of Reach guards sprinting past you the other way. It would have been nice if Dawur had said more to you. Hissing lightly, you killed that train of thought. You had to stop feeling bad for yourself and wallowing in your pity party, especially when there was a situation at hand. Arriving at the helm of the ship, you paused for the second it took the door to slide open for you before entering the large room. The Ambassador was standing in the center of the room, observing an array of live video feeds displayed in front of him. There were two lower areas to each side of the room, where Reach guards dressed in the typical red armor were stationed at various consoles.

"Ambassador!" you called, walking up to stand near him, taking a quick note of the large screens as you approached. They showed images of various heroes fighting and running through the ship's halls. You saw Miss Martian and Beast Boy on one screen, a group of teenagers, escaped test subjects, on another, and Superboy taking care of a bunch of Manta troopers on a third screen. So that was why the alarm went off.

The Ambassador turned to face you as you came up along side of him, "Switchblade? Where is Black Beetle?" Fighting your irritation at the sudden reminder of your recent mental stress, you kept a straight face under his curious gaze.

"He said he's taking care of the situation," you replied, motioning to the screens. The group of escaping teenagers had two obviously undercover heroes that were taking out the Reach guards with ease.

Nodding at you, he resumed his observation of the intruders' actions, "I see." He pressed a button on the console in front of him, bringing up an image of Dawur approaching the docking bay.

"How did they get onto the ship?" you voiced the thought that had been on your mind since entering the room. Security on the ship was tight. It was bizarre that they managed to get this far without being detected. Looks like you needed to pay more attention when you got bad feelings. You knew something felt off about the whole thing.

The Ambassador sighed, his annoyance with the state of events apparent. "It doesn't matter," he said as he increased the size of the screen Dawur was currently on, "They will be disposed of." You glanced at your companion, taking in the signs of light frustration. Despite everything going on, he did not seem very worried at all. Satisfied with his confidence in the situation, you calmed your own anxiety and looked back at the video feed.

Black Beetle had just arrived at the docking bay and locked the escaping heroes inside. There was a vicious smirk on his face, his eyes burning with battle lust. The small group of humans attacked him but they stood no chance. He repelled every one of their advances with ease and took great enjoyment in returning their blows, beating them savagely. It was a stark reminder to you that despite his occasional tenderness with you, he was very dangerous. This is what he lived for, you realized, watching as he took out his opponents one by one. Fighting, serving the Reach. You were just something on the side that he indulged in, and when his duty to the Reach called, he would answer without hesitation or consideration for you. The thought hurt more than you wanted to admit.

You swallowed dryly, the burning feeling in your chest returning with full force. Breathing deeply a few times, you forced your mind to be calm, not allowing yourself to become upset when you were standing right next to the Ambassador. It was depressing to have your rose-tinted view of Dawur and your relationship with him pretty much shattered within the past few days. Reality sucks, you thought, sighing. You saw the Ambassador glance at you from the corner of your eye, a pensive look on his face. Before you could think about it, the door to the room slid open, the head scientist stumbling in, breathing hard.

As you and the Ambassador turned to face her, she gasped out, "Blue Beetle has escaped." You stiffened in shock, realizing the significance of the statement. Had rescuing Blue been the main goal of the young heroes the entire time?

The Ambassador growled, stalking forward a few paces, his fists clenched, "What?! How did you let this happen?" You could practically feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. It was surprising. You had never seem him lose his cool before. It was actually fairly scary in its own way. You regarded him warily, wanting to avoid being the recipient of his rage.

"Apologies. I was attacked," the scientist explained and looked down, avoiding the Ambassador's furious gaze, "There was no time to react." He hissed, glaring at the scientist, who looked incredibly remorseful. You felt a little bit bad for her.

He turned to you and ordered, "Go! We must not lose Blue Beetle." You nodded and sprinted past the scientist out of the room, glancing over your shoulder to see the Ambassador grab the scientist's arm and drag her off through a side door in the hall. Pushing aside your feelings of pity for her, you dashed down the halls towards the docking bay. Hopefully you could make it in time. You briefly spotted Tigress carrying Kaldur'ahm down an adjacent hallway, his arm slung over her shoulder, but you could not stop to assess the situation. Turning a corner, you skidded to a halt and flailed your arms out to prevent slipping on water covering the floor. Had the hull been breached? You carefully walked forward through the ankle-deep water, approaching your destination.

The flood on the floor was not rising, easing your concerns. With more confidence, you approached the door to the docking bay, only stopping short when you saw Dawur entering the hallway, carrying a young woman bridal style. You recognized her as Shimmer, who worked for Queen Bee. You were completely baffled at why she would be here, but that paled in comparison to burning feeling of hurt, anger, and unhappiness that exploded in your chest and tightened your throat. A memory of her face in a containment pod flashed through your mind. How had you missed that earlier? You shook your head, trying to clear your thoughts.

Still trying to sort out the myriad of emotions boiling inside you, all you could do was stand and numbly watch as he placed Shimmer on the ground against a wall. He looked furious, his eyes narrowed and his shoulders tense. He straightened, finally noticing your presence. As those intense red eyes met yours, you were shocked out of your stupor, recovering yourself enough to ask, "What happened?"

He growled, "They escaped." Irritation radiated off his form, only making you more on edge. You were torn between your usual happiness of being with him and the worries and upset feelings that had grown within you recently, not to even mention the heated coil of emotions that still constricted your heart right now. You were a mess. You had become so dependent on him.

Wincing very slightly, you pressed, "Blue Beetle too?" At his annoyed grunt of affirmation, you dropped the subject. Looks like this whole ordeal had ended in a bad way for the Reach. The heroes had infiltrated the ship and successfully saved their companions, along with some of the Reach's other test subjects.

He breathed deeply and closed his eyes for a few seconds, reigning in his frustration. Opening them again, he was noticeably more calm and composed. He asked, "I trust the Ambassador is safe?" His irritation was visibly lessening every second.

"Yeah. No intruders approached the helm," you answered, feeling a bit more comfortable now that he didn't look like he was about to murder someone. "Looks like it was a rescue mission." You glanced at Shimmer, who was still unconscious against the wall. The image of Dawur carrying her, touching her like that, was seared into your mind. It bothered the hell out of you.

His eyes narrowed again. "A minor set-back, as annoying as it is," he growled, "Their fate is inevitable". He noticed when you quickly flashed your eyes to Shimmer. He followed your gaze briefly and you swore violently in your mind, praying he didn't figure out your thoughts. The last thing you wanted is for him to view you as emotional or weak. He looked at you again, a considerate expression appearing on his face. A few seconds passed, and then an amused, dark smirk spread across his lips. "Are you jealous, Meat?" He tilted his head at you, his tone teasing.

Fuck. Time to deny. "What?! No!"

He walked up to you, gazing down at you, a knowing look in his eyes. He let you shift under his scrutiny uncomfortably for a few seconds, and then purred, "I don't believe you."

"I'm not," you stated with the most confidence you could muster up under the swirling torrent of emotions still present in your chest. This was not good.

Placing his hand under your chin, he tilted your head up a tiny bit more. Leaning down, he grinned, "My scarab can detect lies." Shit. There was no way you were getting out of this one.

Stepping back from his touch, you looked down, upset that you had made a gamble and lost, "I see... Okay, so I'm jealous," you admitted. You heard a low rumble of laughter escape his mouth. Glaring at the floor you protested, "It's not funny..."

He chuckled at your expense once again, then asked, his tone heavy with amusement, "Are you pouting?" You didn't reply, still consumed by your feelings of jealousy and upset. "Come here," he ordered. You looked up at him again to find him holding a hand out to you. As unhappy as you were right now, you could not disobey him. Silently, you went to him, only to squeak in surprise when the scarab pincers that protruded from behind both his shoulders disappeared down into his armor and he picked you up, flinging you over his shoulder, holding you by your legs. You had the perfect view of his rear while he carried you down the hall.

Feeling like you had to say something, you commented, "I didn't know you could retract those," tapping the large black scarab on his back. You realized that was what had been off about him when he had exited the lab earlier when the sirens had first gone off. The pincers had not been there.

"It helps when I need to carry jealous Meat on my shoulder," he replied, taunting you at the end. You huffed and he chuckled at your indignation. You were pathetic. Just a few minutes with him and you were already starting to let go of your previous upset feelings. For some reason whenever you were with him, everything was right with the world.

"Where are you taking me?" you asked, curious of his intentions. You had been carried into the housing area of the ship, but you had already passed your room.

He stopped in front of a door. You felt him move his hand and heard it open. He took you inside and pulled on your legs, sliding you off his shoulder, catching you before you hit the ground. As your gaze met again, you could still see the teasing amusement dancing in his eyes. Blushing, you looked away, inspecting your surroundings to avoid further embarrassment. While you looked around the room, he set you down and walked over to a shelf nearby. You were in a bedroom. It was quite a bit larger than your own on this ship, with the same Reach architecture, but scarcely decorated. It must be Dawur's room. You had never been here before, not even once during your month on this ship. You heard him call your name and turned to face him. He handed you a thin black bracelet, "Here."

You took it from him, looking at it curiously. You turned it over, finding a small black scarab carved on the inside of the band. "What is it?" you asked, tracing the outline of the inscription.

"This button will activate a tracking signal that my scarab will pick up, no matter where you are. Should you ever push it, I will come find you," he said, placing a hand on your head, squeezing gently before lowering his arm.

This... this was his way of comforting you, you thought. His scarab must have detected your state of turmoil and he went out of his way to reassure you and calm your emotions. "Thank you, Dawur," you replied sincerely, smiling at him. His gift did help to settle your jealousy and doubt. You slipped it onto your wrist, pleased with the way it fit.

"I told you I take care of what belongs to me," he stated, looking down at you possessively, "Don't lose it." He must have custom made this for you.

You nodded, "I won't." It may not be a collar exactly, like you had joked about in Arlington, but it was a physical mark that you were his. After the turmoil of feelings you had gone through today and recently in general, it was a massive relief.

He narrowed his eyes slightly, the tone of his voice warning, "I don't want to have to deal with your emotions again. Understood?" You noted his firm expression. He wasn't angry, but he was serious. He might have teased you about your jealousy, but he obviously did not want to have to handle it beyond this one time.

Reality strikes again. The blossoming joy you had been feeling came to a crashing halt. "Crystal clear," you murmured. You had been so desperate to latch onto anything to make you feel better that it was screwing up your judgement and sense of logic. This had to stop before you went insane.

Satisfied with your reply, he placed a guiding hand on your shoulder and walked you out of his room. You followed him down the halls, and as you passed by your room, he stopped and commanded, "Go wait for me in your room. After today's unfortunate events, I will need a way to relieve my... aggravation." Saying nothing else, he left you standing outside your door, disappearing from your sight as he turned the corner. You looked down at the black band on your wrist, feeling emotionally drained and incredibly uncertain of the future, torn between your growing feelings for Dawur that you could not deny, given how much he affected you, and the doubts you held over what you meant to him, versus what you personally wanted to mean to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Shorter than usual, but important to get done with. This will be the last "feel-good" chapter probably. Things will get more interesting soon. Apologies for the delay. I got distracted sometimes.

* * *

The low hum of the Manta Flyer's engine was the only sound you registered in your mind as you stared out the window at the night sky, the dark clouds passing below as the ship continued towards its destination. Dawur stood nearby where you sat at a console, the monitor in front of you displaying the ship's flight path. He was about a foot away from you, his proximity a constant factor you were aware of even as your thoughts wandered. You glanced down at your black bracelet for a few seconds, the band a physical reminder of his ownership of you. After he had left you waiting in your room for him in the Reach ship, you had resigned yourself to the fact that he probably just viewed you as a pet. Maybe more than a pet, but still, he did not view you as an equal, that was for sure. A month ago you would have been fine with that, happy to even have his attention and enjoy a sexual relationship with him. But now...

You sighed quietly to yourself, conscious of the flyer's other passengers. Aside from Dawur, a small group of female Reach technicians and the head Reach scientist were aboard the ship. A Manta trooper was commanding the vessel from the pilot's seat in the center. You were currently on your way to Smallville, where you would be stationed at Lexcorp Farms to guard the place while the scientists oversaw the production of the Reach's new beverage. It was finally ready for mass production. After the attack a few days ago that resulted in the loss of Blue Beetle, it was likely that the heroes would look into Lexcorp's partnership with the Reach. The Ambassador had ordered Dawur to take charge of security for the farm. You had been dragged along by Dawur, who had simply raised an eyebrow and smirked at you when you had asked if the Light approved of your change in assignment. Not that you were unwilling to go with him, of course. You were slightly worried that the attention he gave you would cause suspicion among the higher-ups in the Light and the Ambassador. As much as you mulled over the state of your relationship with Dawur, the last thing you wanted was for it to end somehow.

What did you want from this anyways? You were definitely emotionally attached to him. It was too obvious for you to deny at this point. If seeing him carrying another woman, even if there was nothing more to it than just helping an ally, it had nearly driven you insane with jealousy and caused you to act like some lovesick school girl, abandoning any sense of logic and letting your feelings take over. You had realized what you were doing, though you just could not help your actions at the time. That was pretty embarrassing looking back on it. You were lucky Dawur had tolerated that. He could have killed you or ended your relationship. Your heart clenched at the thought. It was too painful to even imagine. You wondered... what did he feel for you? Did he even have romantic feelings for you? He had sought you out often during the past month, so he enjoyed your company for sure, and it wasn't just for sex. Sure he clearly enjoyed the sexual aspect, and you did too, but he also spent a lot of time just talking to you or having mock battles.

Your relationship had started off being purely sexual, but it was far more than just that for you now. Dawur could still kill you at any time, but he didn't. He actually went out of his way to spend time with you and calmed your emotions with his gift. Sure, he had warned you to not get jealous again, but the fact of the matter is he could have just ignored it or gotten pissed off at you. On the other hand, he never stayed with you for long after having sex. As soon as the Reach called, you were a second thought in his mind. Not to even mention his lust for real battle. The look of fierce delight in his wild eyes when he had beat the crap out of those heroes was still fresh in your memory. It was unrealistic to expect that you would ever be the first priority for him or be seen as his equal. His duty and loyalty was to the Reach, and they did look down on other races in general. You might be special to him among the rest of the humans, or Meat as he would say, but you figured you were probably like a good dog, just with the added benefits of sex and intelligent conversation. Were you reading into the whole situation too much? There was a small chance that he actually did genuinely care about you and you were just letting your worries run out of control. Fuck. You really didn't know. You just didn't know. You could never be totally sure of what he thought unless you asked him, and there was no way you were going to do that. Maybe you should just try to figure out what exactly you felt, what you wanted from him, and what you could be happy with?

A firm poke to your forehead interrupted your thoughts and snapped you back to reality. You rubbed your head for a few seconds and glanced over at Dawur, who was giving you a curious look. How long had you been zoned out for? It must have been quite a while if he felt the need to get your attention. You really didn't want to discuss your thoughts on your relationship with him or give him any reason to break things off with you. It would devastate you if he did, you knew that for sure. You did feel really happy when you were with him, even with your recent musings over the status of your relationship. You just had to sort out your own feelings and come to terms with your doubts. Then you could be content. You shook your head slightly at him, signaling that it was nothing for him to be concerned with. Judging by the flat expression on his face, he did not buy it. Shit. You would have to come up with something to tell him that would be true. His scarab was able to detect lies. You mouthed 'later' to him, and he gave you a look that told you he expected you to keep your promise, nodded once, then turned to look out the front of the Flyer again. You followed his gaze and realized that the ship had reached Lexcorp Farms. Long rows of buildings were surrounded by huge fields of crops. Several large domes stood at the end of the area, before the land was taken over by a large cornfield. There was a wind farm built further back from the main group of buildings. You had to give Mr. Luthor credit. It was pretty impressive. The Flyer slowed and came to a landing near one of the hydroponic domes.

"Finally," the head scientist sighed. She looked quite irritated from the long journey. The loss of Blue Beetle might still weigh heavy on her mind as well. You shuddered at the memory of the expression of absolute rage on the Ambassador's face. You never wanted to be on the receiving end of that. Dawur silently escorted the head scientist and her technicians out of the vessel towards the building. You grabbed your bag and followed the group, the Flyer taking off again as soon as you were clear. As you stepped through the door, you observed the tall rows of growing plants stacked neatly throughout the room. Long tubes filled with violet liquid fed nutrients into each crop. Tables of various fruits and vegetables were placed at the edges against the walls. There were several human security guards standing near the entrance. They did not look surprised as your group passed them. Clearly they were part of the Light. Dawur and the group of Reach scientists came to a metal hatch in the floor, which opened to reveal long tunnels and more rooms built underneath the main complex. There were already several Reach technicians at work in the lab, adding violet stones to the tubes that led up to the growing crops. Each shard would dissolve quickly after being dropped into the liquid.

After climbing down to the level below, the scientists immediately got to work, talking to each other in their native clicking tongue. Dawur seemed distracted by what the others were doing, so you took the opportunity to wander down the halls in the opposite direction. You knew it was foolish to be sulking over your worries and it was your own damn fault anyways. Your thoughts were a mess right now and you desperately just needed some time alone to sort out your feelings before Dawur confronted you. It was impossible to do that when you were around him. He was similar to a drug for you. He was addicting, you couldn't get enough of him when you were together and he was all you thought about when you were apart. It really was like going through withdrawals whenever your time with him was cut short and meetings were few and far in between. It had gotten worse for you now that you were more invested in this relationship. When he was with you, just talking or fighting or actually buried deep inside you when he fucked you, none of these doubts or troubled thoughts were ever present in your mind, but as soon as you were apart, you were filled with longing and worries. It was like a roller-coaster of highs and lows.

You shook your head before your emotions could run wild. There had to be a way for you to sort out your feelings without getting lost in your mind again. Taking note of your surroundings, you realized that you were standing in between two doors in a long hallway. As much as you enjoyed your time on-board the Reach ship, seeing human architecture again was refreshing. As you glanced both ways, you saw that each door was marked with a small electronic nameplate. Some of them had names displayed on the screens. A few of the names were written in the Reach's language. This must be the housing section of the underground complex. You proceeded further down the hall and came to stop at a door with a blank nameplate. You hit a button on the side and a small keyboard slid out of the bottom. After entering your code-name, the device beeped and your name appeared on the screen. With a soft click, the door unlocked and swung open inwards. The room was a moderate size with a bed, a desk, and some shelves. Another door led to the bathroom area. You could use a shower, you decided as you stepped in and shut the door behind you.

After throwing your bag into a corner and removing your mask and swords, tossing them in the general direction of your bag, you stripped your remaining clothes off, leaving them on the floor. You couldn't be bothered to pick them up right now. The bracelet Dawur had given you stayed on. With a sigh, you closed the bathroom door behind you and hit a switch on the wall, setting the temperate to warm. Water began to spray down from the shower-head, which was mounted on the ceiling above the center of the large shower. Sliding the glass door to the side, you stepped in, the warm water soaking your hair and body as you shut the panel behind you. A shelf built into the wall held various shampoos, body washes, and washcloths. You closed your eyes and leaned against the cool tiles of the shower wall, the outer edge of the water spray cascading down your body, keeping you warm. It helped calm your mind. It was time to sort out your feelings and break it down to its simplest form. Could you be happy if nothing changed and your relationship with him stayed the same as it was now?

Your immediate answer was no. As much as you enjoyed the time with him, you did want more from it. It was definitely more than sex or a crush for you now. You wanted to be with him long-term. You wouldn't go as far as love, but the thought had been crossing your mind lately. The problem was that you did not know what he wanted or felt, or if he even would consider taking the relationship to the next level. You were human, and the Reach considered all other species as inferior. He might become offended if you asked about further developing your bond. There was no way you would dare put your relationship with him in jeopardy. As much as you wanted more from him, it would kill you if he decided that he didn't want you anymore. So for your analysis, you should assume that he wanted to keep things as they were right now. It was coming down to whether you could enjoy your time with Dawur as it was with no expectations for more and if he desired to develop it beyond its current state, then he could make the first move. Could you live with that? You frowned, considering your thoughts and feelings.

You were interrupted from your musing by a sharp knock on the glass door, making you jump in shock, your heart racing. You found yourself staring up into amused red eyes. "Dawur!?" you gasped. How the fuck did he get in here? Should you even be surprised at this point? He had made entering your room without asking a habit on the Reach ship. You must have been really out of it if he had been able to get this close to you without you noticing it.

"There you are," he said, opening the shower door and moving to join you under the warm water. You stepped back, giving him the room he needed. He closed the panel behind him, looking down at you with his head titled. "I was wondering where you had run off to."

It was hard to hold his eyes. You resisted the urge to look away. For some reason you felt a little bit ashamed, though you were unsure why. It wasn't the fact that you were naked. He'd seen your entire body many times. "I needed to clear my mind," you muttered. There was no way you could avoid this talk.

"Speaking of that, what had you so distracted earlier?" he asked, his eyes narrowing a fraction. His arms crossed over his wide chest and he leaned back against the wall, gazing down at you with a firm expression.

Your heart felt heavy and light at the same time. It was a bizarre sensation. He cared enough to ask if you were alright and what you were worried about, but at the same time you hated the thought of burdening him with your doubts or disappointing him in any way. "You really want to know?"

He nodded at you, replying, "Yes." There was no way you could lie to him. It would be detected immediately by his scarab. The only option was to tell a truth, but not the one you didn't want him to hear.

Deciding to go with another thought that had been on your mind, though not nearly as often, you said, "I've been thinking about how odd the timing of the attack was, and how they even managed to find the ship in the first place." There, it wasn't a lie so you wouldn't get caught.

"Agreed, it was entirely too convenient," he frowned, his eyes becoming distant for a moment before refocusing on you, "I am looking into it. Now, what else has been bothering you?"

A strong feeling of dread surged through you. Could you bluff your way out of this? If you said there was nothing else, he would know you were lying. You scrambled trying to come up with something to tell him, but your mind was blank. The look in his eyes told you that he probably wouldn't buy an excuse and would push for the real truth. There was no way out of this. Resigning yourself to your fate, you sighed, "Girl stuff."

"Explain," he demanded, his deep voice leaving no room for argument. Well fuck, maybe you could convince him that it wasn't anything he needed to worry about? It was your personal business after all.

Pausing for a moment as you figured out a way to phrase it, you answered, "It's really not important, just a human thing. Nothing for you to be concerned about." His eyes narrowed, the force of his intense stare burning straight through you. Holding your breath, you prayed that he wouldn't push for more information. You really wanted to figure out the answer to your situation before talking to him about it, if you had no choice in the matter.

Right before you felt like you were about to explode from the building anxiety, the harshness of his gaze disappeared and a gleam of reluctant acceptance flash across his face. "Hmm... I'll let you off the hook for now, Meat. I'd much rather take advantage of this current opportunity." His tone dropped to a sexual purr at the end, immediately triggering feelings of lust in you. A short burst of amusement accompanied the desire flooding your body, you really were conditioned now to respond to any of his advances. And just like that, all feelings of worry left you as if a heavy weight had been lifted from your mind. It was amazing how easily he affected you.

Dawur's armor began to disappear from his hands and arms, retracting all the way back to reveal the teal muscles of his chest, shoulders, and some of his abdomen. Holy shit, those abs. This was the most you have ever seen of his real form underneath his scarab armor. Your fingers twitched with the overwhelming urge to explore all the skin you could reach. Water from the shower-head above you was already flowing down his revealed body in thin streams. You could not tear your eyes away from the path all the drops of water traced around his solid muscles. You started to lift your hands to indulge in your desire, but stopped short when you felt his bare hands cup your breasts. Oh god, that felt amazing... Your legs trembled and you mewled as he squeezed your soft flesh and pinched your nipples. The touch of his bare hands on your body, his skin on yours, had your breath coming in increasingly heavy pants. Continuing your previous motion, you slowly ran your hands over the firm muscles in his chest, enjoying the feel of his skin against your fingers. He kept his touch fairly soft, always leaving you burning for more.

One of his hands rose to tilt your chin up. You met his dark red eyes as he leaned down to press a hot lick against your lips. You moaned, loving the erotic feel of his wet tongue. His other hand gripped your shoulder, keeping you still and not allowing you to try to deepen the kiss. He lapped slowly at your mouth in between gently capturing your lips with his, occasionally darting in to sample your taste, the light caresses heaven to you. In response to your needy whine for more, he nipped your lower lip and nuzzled to the side, reaching your neck, continuing his actions there, his teeth marking your skin. His free hand dropped to trace a teasing line down your stomach, setting your nerves on fire, and ending resting on your hip. His grip on your shoulder released in favor of grabbing your hair to pull your head back enough to push your breasts upwards. He immediately set upon them with his mouth, biting and licking and sucking and driving you wild with lust. Your moans became louder and longer as he alternated between your breasts, making sure he paid them equal attention.

You closed your eyes and lost yourself in the onslaught of pleasure, shivering from the heat of his mouth. His grip was tight in your hair, forcing you to remain bent backwards. Your hands had moved to hold onto his shoulders to help support your weight while your feet sometimes slipped on the wet tiles of the floor. A thick finger slicked along the length of your folds and you bit back a scream as it reached your clit, rolling against it in small circles, making your dripping cunt ache with need. He pulled back from your breasts to chuckle at your reaction. Rolling your hips into his hand, you gasped his name breathlessly. He growled huskily, deep from his chest, the sound of his dominance over you. Dawur let go of your hair and gripped your hips with both his hands, lifting you up and pinning you hard against the shower wall, forcing your legs around his waist as he pressed close to you. The head of his long teal cock touched the entrance to your pussy, sliding up and down your folds, teasing you with the promise of mind-blowing pleasure to come. You tried to pull him closer, desperate to have his dick in you, but he refused to enter, only slowing his frustrating strokes. You glared up at him, your mind half gone, panting and trembling, all thoughts driven away by the intense desire you felt for this Reach warrior.

Something in your expression must have set him off because his red eyes darkened and he surged up into your cunt without warning, his huge cock filling you up in the most delicious way. There was barely any pain this time, the water having slicked his penis, plus you had been having regular sex with him so you were used to his massive size. Dawur's thrusts were powerful and deep, driving his full length right to the hilt into you over and over, the hardness of his dick stroking against your clit with every movement, his girth stretching your inner walls to the limit. It was the best feeling in the world. Nothing could compare to how good his hard length felt every time he rocked forward, slamming you against the wall. His hands dug into your hips as he pounded into you mercilessly, making you scream and beg and nearly cry with the explosions of heat and pleasure bursting from your core every time his cock pumped into you. Raking your nails against any of his bare skin you could touch, you surrendered to the bliss of being fucked senseless. You felt so hot, the heat from the water amplifying the fire burning in your pussy, the friction from his pistoning dick stroking your tight cunt and rubbing your clit again and again... it was too much. With a scream, you were driven to a shuddering climax, your body almost thrashing uncontrollably against him, your mind going completely blank, the pleasure beyond what you could handle while keeping your sanity. He groaned as your tight cunt clenched his dick, milking him to his own orgasm, his penis twitching inside you as he filled you with his essence.

You were barely aware of him slipping out of you, his armor covering his body again. He picked you up, cradling you in his arms. You were mumbling incoherently, still recovering from the sheer amount of pleasure that had overtaken you. It was good that he was carrying you, since you doubted that you would be able to even stand on your own legs. He was taking you somewhere... you realized where you were when he placed you on a soft mattress. You were still wet, but you could not muster up the will to complain at the moment, instead opting to just lay still and catch your breath. He joined you on the bed, his own panting still calming down. You closed your eyes and just enjoyed his company, basking in the afterglow of the fantastic sex. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, the mutual enjoyment you both got out of the coupling creating a peaceful mood. As you rested on the bed next to Dawur, you chose to voice a thought before you could change your mind about it. "Why do you want to know what I'm worried about? And I don't mean the major things." You turned your head to look at him.

He was already gazing at you, a lazy look in his eyes, "I've told you already." You were briefly confused for a few seconds until you remembered what he had said to you on the Reach ship. He took care of what belongs to him. You were his, and so it stood to reason that he would look after you if he saw or sensed you were troubled. The mental conflict over the unanswered question you had been trying to figure out in the shower, before he had found you, reared its ugly head again. Your face must have reflected that, because he tapped your head and ordered, "Stop that."

You winced slightly and apologized, "Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." You pushed your worries to the back of your thoughts. It wasn't as bad now that he was with you, so you didn't have much trouble calming your doubts. Given the choice, you would want to stay by his side always if you could feel at peace.

After a moment, he cupped your cheek and said, "I will not force you to tell me, but you need to take care of it one way or another. I didn't bring you with me to mope around all day." Your heart felt lighter at his words and you couldn't help the smile that blossomed on your face. You didn't have to tell him and he wouldn't make you. You could handle this alone and then everything would be fine. It would be depressing to just drive yourself insane over-analyzing your thoughts again and again. He was right.

Nodding, you replied, "Yeah I know. I'll be fine. I just need to stop over-thinking everything." You wouldn't want to deprive him of his fun either. Then he actually might become angry with you. That was the last thing you wanted to happen.

He smirked, pleased at your answer. "I can always provide a distraction," he purred, gripping your arm and pulling you closer. "I know you enjoy it when I do this." He threaded his fingers in your hair and tilted your head back, baring your throat to him. A puff of hot breath warmed your skin, then a wet tongue trailed up your exposed neck, sending shivers right down to your toes.

You moaned, feeling your body responding to his touch again with desire coiling in your core, "So much..." His chuckle made your heart flutter. Sharp teeth nipped under your chin, and he continued upwards, dropping another wet lick on your cheek.

A deep voice whispered huskily in your ear, "Now, Meat, how are you going to repay me for comforting you?" You wrapped an arm around his neck and whimpered as he lapped at your sensitive skin, your legs squirming at the wonderful sensation.

Unable to help yourself, you grinned, "I know what you like." He chuckled and rolled on top of you. As his hands explored your body yet again, you finally made your decision. Even if your relationship with him never reached the deepest level, you would enjoy it as it was, and give your full devotion to him freely. Regardless of his thoughts or however he cared about you, that only thing you could do was act on your own feelings in a reasonable manner. It wasn't perfect. You wouldn't be truly happy, the nagging desire for a stronger bond would always be present, but you could be content. Who knows... it might lead to more in the end on its own.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally. You get one last good time with Black Beetle before shit hits the fan. He will most likely not be showing up in the next chapter, but there will be two large twists, and not the good kind.

* * *

You woke up suddenly, feeling disorientated and confused. As you tried to get a grip on the situation, where you were and what the fuck was going on, you realized it was pitch black. Wait... that wasn't right. There was something covering your eyes. A blindfold? You tried to lift your hand to tear it off your face, but found that you couldn't move either of your arms. Both of them were pulled above your head and bound by the wrists. Fighting down the growing panic, you focused on figuring out where you were. You were lying on something soft, a bed? It was definitely a bed, though you were unsure if it was yours. The chill of cool air on your skin made you shiver. Oh what the fuck? You were naked? Shifting your legs slightly, you confirmed that you did indeed have no clothes on. You began to struggle, fearing the worst, terrible thoughts racing through your mind, when a heavy hand came to rest on your head, calming your worries immediately as you subconsciously recognized his touch.

"Relax, Meat," a deep voice murmured, and you fell still, enjoying the soothing feeling of his fingers threading through your hair. You took a moment to gather your thoughts. It had been almost a week since your emotional breakdown, as you had taken to calling it. After accepting the relationship for how it was and promising yourself to not worry too much about the future, you had slipped back into your comfortable interactions with Dauwr, despite the tightness in your heart at times. You crushed any seeds of doubt before they could grow, refusing to let them bother you or him again. You were grateful that he had tolerated it. In a way, that was a good sign that he liked you and wanted to keep you with him. Before you could let your thoughts run away with you again, you clamped down on your mental wandering and focused on the present, feeling more alert every second since you had woken up.

"Dawur? What's going on?" you asked, but more importantly you wanted to know, "How did you manage to tie me up like this without waking me up?" A dark chuckle was the only reply he gave. Even though you couldn't see, you could feel his eyes on you, his silence encouraging you to figure it out on your own. Your mind raced, trying to come up with an explanation for how you got here. Earlier that day, you remembered checking on the production of the Reach drink with him. You had tasted one after he had offered you a sample... then a feeling of dizziness, and a strong arm catching you before you fell. "Wait..." you muttered, putting it all together, "Did you drug me?" His deep laugh confirmed your suspicions. You were absolutely floored. He had seriously fucking drugged you? ...And then tied you naked to a bed. You couldn't help but join in with his laughter. "Okay," you admitted, "So it is pretty funny."

He hummed in agreement, his hot breath caressing your neck as he leaned down over you, his large form dwarfing you. One of his hands braced against the mattress next to you as he positioned himself directly above you body. You felt very aware of his male presence, with your eyes covered your other senses were heightened. "We're going to play a little game," you heard him purr, his statement followed by a wet tongue dragging from the hollow of your neck, under your chin, then up towards your ear. Your arms twitched uncontrollably with the desire to pull him closer, fighting against the restraints.

"What sort of game?" you asked, tilting your head to give him better access to your skin, breathing in sharply as his lick traveled over your more sensitive areas. He lingered on those spots, lavishing your skin with his mouth, making your toes curl.

You could not help the moan that escaped your lips when he whispered in your ear, his husky voice turning you on like crazy, "I want to see how long you can last before begging me to fuck you." All sorts of fun, naughty images ran through your mind at his words.

"What's my motivation to resist?" you wondered, realizing you were already breathless. Damn, he could set you off just with one lick and some dirty talk? The amount of influence and control he had over you was really amazing.

He lapped at your ear, his hot and wet tongue making you moan loudly. You felt a hand cup your breast, squeezing and kneading the soft flesh, the pleasure from his rough fingers contrasting perfectly with the erotic feel of his tongue. He took his time to answer you, focusing instead on making you squirm, pinching your nipple in between licks. You knew he could smell your arousal and you were already pretty wet. Finally, he said, "That's a surprise."

Your curiosity was peaked. A surprise, huh? Damn it, you really wanted to know what it was. "How long do I need to suffer before I win?" All you had to do was outlast him and you could get your prize. It was killing you to know what he had in mind.

Dawur's mouth traveled from your ear to your lips, capturing them in a surprisingly gentle kiss, the touch feather-light. He kept it tame, his tongue darting out once in a while to stroke your soft skin, but never deepening it. "I'm not telling you," he teased, his breath mingling with yours.

"So unfair," you whined, nipping his lower lip to emphasize your point. He growled at your bold action and pressed down, his hand on your breast firmly squeezing hard enough to cause a slight bit of pain as he dominated your mouth in a searing hot kiss. You moaned into his assault and writhed against him, arching up into his touch and rubbing against him with any part of your body that you could move. You could taste his building hunger. He wanted you and he would have you.

He pulled back, leaving you panting and burning for more. "Tough luck," he murmured, breathing almost as hard as you were, his low voice then taking on a more challenging tone, "If you really want to know, impress me." You nodded, showing him your acceptance. A tiny part of you felt uneasy about what you were getting into. You were unsure how much pleasurable teasing and stimulation you could take from him. That paled in comparison to how much you wanted to prove yourself to him, though.

Dawur's hand left your breast and you suppressed a shiver as the cool air hit your sensitive nipple. He was silent, and if it weren't for the weight on your bed and his undeniable presence, you would have thought you were alone. The seconds dragged by as you waited for him to begin. You were full of anticipation and longing. His touch was very addicting and warm, and you were always frustrated when he denied you it. You nearly jumped when a finger suddenly lightly caressed the soft skin on your stomach, trailing random patterns and circles, dipping down towards your cunt at times, but never actually making it there. He kept the touch feather-soft, and whenever you attempted to arch up into his finger to enjoy his attention more, he would remove his hand and wait for you to settle back down before resuming his teasing. He did not move to explore your breasts, instead keeping it tame. It soon became apparent what he was trying to do, so you stopped reacting and remained still on the bed.

He quickly realized you had figured out his intentions and stepped up his game, leaning down to lick your nipples, the wet heat of his tongue making you moan. You fought the urge to press your breasts up towards his mouth, gritting your teeth at every spike of pleasure from his slow laps. After a good few minutes of tasting your flesh, he began to pinch whichever nipple his tongue wasn't occupied with, while you squirmed uncontrollably from the intense sensations. You were panting now, your body on fire, your pussy even more wet for him. He squeezed your left breast hard with his entire hand while gently biting down on your right bud, his sharp teeth nearly driving you insane. You moaned loudly and struggled against your bindings. A dark chuckle snapped you back to awareness, and you used all your will power to calm yourself, hissing through your teeth as he continued to torment your breasts. You whimpered when one of your mounds of flesh was engulfed by his hot mouth. He sucked on it hard, the pressure magnificent on your overly sensitive skin. You gasped his name, arching up into his touch, whimpering from his assault.

Dawur wasted no time in taking advantage of your lapse in control. A pair of fingers found your clit, rolling the small bundle of nerves gently between them while his mouth continued to ravage your breasts. Your hips bucked and you stifled a scream from the sharp zaps of pleasure. He was absolutely merciless, playing with your clit with such skill, working it in time with his wicked tongue on your nipples. He was careful to not push you over the edge, only keeping you on the edge of climax. Your body thrashed from the onslaught of pleasure, your needy moans filling the air. You realized he was getting the best of you, but it was incredibly hard to focus. His ministrations were going to overwhelm you. Despite your strong desire to give in and beg for him, you wanted that fucking surprise. You focused your mind completely on that. You needed to win. Biting your lip, you actively tried to dull the surges of delicious pleasure from his mouth and fingers, clenching your jaw to stop your moaning. Dawur picked up on your resistance in a split second and pressed down on your clit, nearly making you orgasm right then and there. You swallowed a shriek and your body trembled hard. You were panting from the pleasure and effort you were putting into fighting it. He pulled back to consider you, his gaze heavy even though you were still blind. You could practically hear his mind working. After a moment, he shifted above you, his hands leaving your breasts and clit.

He lifted you up by your hips, positioning himself between your legs. You briefly wondered what he was up to when you felt the large head of his dick press gently to your slit. Assuming he was about to enter your tight pussy, you used your legs and body to shift the best you could to allow him easy access. He did not push inside you, though. Surprisingly, the head slipped upwards instead, the hard length following the slow stroke, pressing firmly against your clit, the sudden touch enough to make you gasp and moan as he repeated the action again and again, from the bottom of your entrance up towards the top. For what seemed like ages, Dawur's thick cock slid up and down between your folds, the head sometimes stroking your clit, making your body spasm with shocks of pleasure. This was torture. Pure, unbearable torture. You arched your hips the best you could to maximize the friction of your two sexes rubbing together, whimpering his name pathetically. His grip on your hips tightened to keep you from bucking too hard, letting him maintain the slow caresses without risk of actual penetration. Your cunt fucking ached for his dick, burned for it. You wanted it. Needed it. It was so close, he just had to slip into you and you would be filled by his massive penis again. Fuck. He clearly intended to drive you wild and it was working. "God fucking damn," you hissed, feeling his cock twitch between your wet folds.

He stopped completely at your words, his cock hot and rock hard against your slit. You whined, panting for the sheer amount of lust running through your body. His delicious deep voice filled your ears, taunting you, "Ready to give in?" You couldn't see it, but you knew that his face had a dark smirk plastered on it, complemented by his burning red eyes.

You bit your lip to keep from begging and admitting that yes, you really did want to give into him, to have him surge forward and sate your aching cunt. "Ha! No way," you bluffed, managing to gain enough control over your desperate desire to gasp your reply.

There was silence for a long moment, the only sound in the room your harsh panting and his deep breaths. A silent battle of wills was taking place. As much as you wanted to surrender, after coming this far and suffering so much of his torturous pleasure, you refused to submit. Finally he said, in a tone absolutely dripping with his lust, "I find myself torn, Meat." He paused, the rumble of his voice turning into a growl, "You look absolutely delectable right now. Are you sure you don't want to submit?"

Fuck yes. You were so close to besting him. You would definitely get your surprise. You took a few breaths to calm yourself enough to firmly reply, "I'm sure. I want to see the surprise." You hoped you sounded convincing enough.

The seconds seemed like minutes as you waited for his answer. Would he believe you, or would he force you to undergo more torment? Your heart fluttered in excitement and you grinned as he acknowledged your victory. "I'll allow you to win this one." With that, he surged into you, burying his dick in your warm folds. You both moaned in the satisfaction of finally being joined together again, especially after the great deal of teasing he put you through. He started off very slowly, allowing you to relish the feel of his hard cock pulling out of you and sliding back in again, the wetness just enough to let him thrust in easily, but still give enough friction to make the sex really good. And damn, was it good. He took his time to pick up the pace, pumping into you just a tiny bit faster every time. You lost track of time completely, the bliss of getting fucked by him becoming your whole world.

The bed creaked every time his hips drove forwards, his cock stroking the walls of your tight cunt, driving you into the mattress. You were acutely aware of how hard his dick was, how big it was, filling you up in such an amazing way... going so deep. It felt so good...so fucking good. He must be enjoying the view of you moaning loudly and writhing underneath him, begging for more. He would occasionally growl or purr as he buried himself to the hilt in your warmth. Your body burned from the intense pleasure, his thrusts setting every nerve on fire. The blindfold might have frustrated you before, but now it was a blessing. You could really lose yourself in the moment, your entire world becoming centered around the length of his cock inside your pussy, the way he would squeeze you with his hands just a little bit every time he pumped into you, his harsh breathing, the way his hips would roll at the end of every thrust, the slight movement causing another burst of pleasure in your core... Your arms strained against the bindings, desperately wanting to touch him, to feel his flexing muscles. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you tried to encourage him to move faster, to fuck you harder, but he was in total control, maintaining his steady pace despite your wordless pleading. You were far too busy nearly screaming from his relentless assault to voice your desire.

Dawur's hands shifted down and he cupped your ass, lifting you up even more to fuck you at a new angle. Oh god... it felt like he was going even deeper than before. He groaned low and picked up his pace, slamming into you forcefully, hard enough to cause streaks of pain to shoot through you. It only served to amplify the pleasure, though. Such delicious pain and pleasure and oh fuck it was driving you crazy. You cried out wordlessly, desperate for your release, thrashing involuntarily against him, all sense of rhythm lost. He answered your cry of need with something in his own language, that harsh clicking tongue that you loved so much. His pumping dick thrusting in and out and in and out of you was all you knew, all you could feel and then you were screaming and trembling violently as the pleasure reached a bursting point. The tight walls of your cunt clamped down on him, making him swear half in English and half in Reach. You were only half aware of his reaction, though, still riding out your intense orgasm. He never slowed down, in fact, only fucking you harder and faster during your climax. The insane pace and size of his huge cock stroking your quivering, sensitive walls managed to prolong your release, wave after wave of pleasure overtaking your body and mind. He joined you as you began to come down from your high and almost roared as he came, burying his cock in you deeply one last time, his seed filling you up and seeping out when there was no room left.

He fell heavily on the bed next to you, his dick pulling out of your abused cunt in one swift motion. You felt him reach towards your hands and heard the snap of the bindings coming undone. A strong arm pulled you against him, and you couldn't help the smile that spread across your face as he cuddled with you. You were tucked under his chin and he was so warm and you felt so good after the sex, you couldn't even bring yourself to lift your arm to take off the blindfold. A few moments passed as you both recovered, your breathing becoming more steady. Dawur's deep voice interrupted your dozing, "You've improved a great deal in many ways."

You blushed at the complement, and you knew if he had seen it he would have teased you about it. "Thank you," you said, deciding to return the praise, "I have a great teacher." He laughed, the sound of it genuine, a rare occurrence that you treasured. His hand stroked down your back and you nuzzled closer to him. As he reached your ass, cupping it, and thoughts of round two entered your mind, a loud siren blared without any warning. You jumped, tearing your blindfold off, fully alert and eyes wide, blinking a few times as you adjusted to the light again.

Dawur sat up beside you, frowning and looking a bit irritated from the interruption. His red eyes narrowed and a fierce grin slowly spread across his handsome face, "Sooner than I expected..."

You took one look at his expression and knew right away what it meant. "The heroes again?" you asked, unwrapping the remaining bits of cloth from your wrists. You had also expected them to show up sometime, following their bold attack on the Reach ship. It was the reason you and him had been stationed at the Lexcorp farm.

He met your gaze, the excitement of impending battle lighting up his features. "Yes," he confirmed, "Get dressed. I'll go ahead." He slid off the bed, walking towards your door. It was your room after all, you realized. Good, no one had heard you screaming earlier.

As he reached the door, a strange feeling clenched in your heart and you were compelled to call out to him, "Be careful." Dawur turned to give you a look, and you could not help but laugh at the disbelief in his expression. You shooed him out, saying, "I know, I know." He smirked at you one last time and left you alone.

As soon as the door closed, you climbed off the bed, wincing once as pain flickered through your body. You breathed deeply and focused, forcing it to the back of your mind. You were always pretty sore after sex. It was nothing new and you could deal with it. With a speed that would even impress the Flash, you dashed into the bathroom. Wetting a towel, you cleaned yourself up the best you could, wiping down between your legs and running it over your breasts to get all the dried saliva there. You grabbed another towel and dried yourself off quickly. After a quick hair brush, you ran to the cupboard and put on your clothes as fast as you could, well aware of the faint explosion somewhere above you. You wanted to get to Dawur's side. You wanted to fight with him, to stand with him. You slipped on your mask and pulled on the belt holding your swords before smashing the button on the wall that opened your door. Tearing out of your room down the hallways, you skidded to a halt in the now empty lab, briefly noting that the scientists had followed procedure and taken shelter.

You climbed the ladder, pausing at the top to look over and check out the situation. There were signs of battle and a hole in the wall, but no one was still in the facility. You vaulted over the edge of the hatch and quietly but quickly made your way to the gaping hole, peering outside. No one was there. You could hear sounds of blaster fire in the distance, somewhere in the cornfields. Heading in that direction, but careful to minimize the noise you made, you advanced into the field. After a few minutes, you noticed you were not hearing anymore sounds of fighting. Had Dawur already taken care of everything? You swore under your breath. Fuck. You had really wanted to team up with him and make him proud. Several events happened in the next couple of seconds that made your heart nearly stop. The tall cornstalks suddenly broke into a fairly large clearing and you stopped as your instincts overtook you, advising you to remain near cover in the unknown situation. You registered a prone form lying in the clearing. A column of smoke was rising from further out but you could not smell anything burning. No fire. There was only one person still here. It was not any of the heroes. You froze, your eyes wide, unbelieving. No. No fucking way. A slight tremble ran through your body and your heart felt heavy and burning and your throat clenched. Dawur was lying on the ground and he wasn't moving. Terror like nothing else filled you.

This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. This cannot happen. Is he breathing? Is he... His chest rose up and down. He's breathing. You screamed in your mind, it's okay, it's okay, he's still alive. Go check him. Go. Don't just stand there. You forced yourself to take a step forward. It was one of the hardest things you had ever done. Why was it so hard? Why? Your eyes burned and you clenched your teeth and fists, focusing on the pain to break yourself out of this standstill. Okay. You can do this. You walked towards his body, making it only three steps, before you stopped and stared. His face was the same green as his chest. His bare face. His. unmasked. face. You took in everything, every detail, memorizing it. You knew you would be able to clearly recall this moment, how he really looks underneath his black armor for the rest of your life. His real face was seared into your mind. Without even realizing it, you had walked the rest of the distance to him, gazing down at his unconscious form with wide eyes. He was even more handsome than you had imagined. Strong eyebrows and chin and the same facial structure as the other Reach. He was perfect.

You dropped to your knees beside him, still staring at his face. It felt unreal to you, almost. It was odd. But you were so entranced by him, by this moment. He was definitely breathing. You no longer felt panic or fear, just fascination. With a trembling hand, you slowly reached out to touch his face. You wanted to feel his skin. The second your fingers brushed his cheek, his eyes snapped open. They were the same color as the Ambassador's. Orange surrounded by yellow. Absolutely beautiful. His hand shot up, gripping your neck tightly, and you gasped in shock and the sudden lack of air, a brief streak of terror making you freeze. His fierce gaze flitted towards you as he heard you, and his eyes widened as he recognized you. His strong hand released you and dropped down as you recovered your breathing. Several emotions you could not identify ran across his face and eyes, too fast for you to remember for later, let alone analyze in the moment. The black beetle armor regenerated within seconds, covering his bare chest and face, the orange of his eyes becoming red again. He must have grabbed your neck instinctively as he woke up. He had really been knocked out and... helpless. Your view of him as this invincible warrior was shaken a bit. He could be... he could be killed. You could lose him. Before you could have another panic attack, you shoved that fact to the back of your mind, burying it as deep as you could. Later. You'd think about it later. You two stared at each other for another moment, the silence making you very uncomfortable, and you wondered what was going through his mind. "What..." you began, "What happened?"

He sat up, glancing away from you for a few seconds up towards the sky, his face pensive. When he looked back at you, his usual dark smirk was in place. "Everything went as planned," he said.

"What do you mean?" you asked, completely baffled. How had him being knocked unconscious been part of a plan? Shouldn't he have taken down the heroes?

His next statement shocked you. "Blue Beetle will be soon be put on mode." Your eyes widened in surprise. That was huge. You knew how pissed off the Ambassador had been about losing Earth's Beetle. But how? He noticed your curious look and explained, "My brother, the Beetle warrior from Mars, will infiltrate the Meat's team and gain their trust. When the time is right, he will play his hand."

Another Beetle? That makes three of them on Earth. So they had put on a show for the teenage heroes and made them believe that the Beetle from Mars was on their side. It was actually pretty clever. With the Reach and the Light making good progression on their goals, the heroes would be vulnerable to a trick like that, their desperation for any advantage becoming their weakness. Still, you did have one issue. "I wish it hadn't involved you getting beat up in the process though."

He scoffed at you, "I'm fine." You could tell he wasn't really angry at your words. Maybe he was a little annoyed that he had to lose the fight? You weren't sure. It could possibly be embarrassment, but you couldn't assume anything.

"You were unconscious," you pointed out. Seeing him lying on the ground like that had been terrifying. You never wanted to see that again.

He gave you a flat look, replying in a gruff tone of voice," It was necessary to validate my brother's story and trick the Meat into trusting him." He had a good point.

You looked down, unsure if you should say what was on your mind. "Still..." you began, making the decision to gamble on your concern not pissing him off, and met his gaze again, "I don't want you to get hurt." When his expression didn't change and you detected no signs of animosity, you chose to push him further, wanting to test how far he'd accept a non-sexual advance. Carefully you climbed into his lap, noting his flat look turning into bafflement as you slipped your arms around his neck and nuzzled into his shoulder. He stiffened but did not push you away. That was good.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and although you were not meeting his eyes anymore, you knew if you looked up you would see the confusion in them.

"Mmm..." you paused, figuring out how to word your reply so that he would not feel like you were pitying him or anything, because you weren't. You had realized a long time ago that ever showing him a hint of pity would be a death sentence. You also did not want to say that you were testing his reaction, since that would also piss him off. You settled on a way to phrase it, and said, "Freely offering compassion."

He snorted, "Ridiculous. You Meat can be so illogical." Other than that, he did not react. This was going far better than you had hoped for. You had a feeling you could not push him further, though. He would most likely reject it and push you away. You dreaded that and there was no way you would do something stupid to allow that to happen.

"Maybe," you agreed, knowing it would please him, "but at least we keep things interesting with how unpredictable we are." You smiled into his shoulder as you heard him chuckle and felt his body relax.

"To say the least," he grumbled, surprising you when he returned your embrace, wrapping his arms around you. Your heart was racing a million miles a minute, bursting in happiness. Your gamble had been daring, but it had paid off immeasurably. He accepted your hug. No sex, nothing sexual at all, just a real affectionate gesture and he didn't push you off, he was fine with it and he returned it. You fought off tears of joy, your smile even more radiant than the sun.

It would be best to not push him further and go back to comfortable grounds. This was a huge victory for you and you would not soil it or let it be ruined. "You still owe me that surprise, you know," you reminded him.

He laughed, "You already received it." What? You pulled back and stared at him in confusion. His eyes and smirk taunted you to figure it out by yourself. Racking your brain for what he could mean, it dawned on you.

"You were going to show me your real face?" His single nod and widening smirk confirmed your query. "I would have preferred you actually conscious for that, if that's not too much for you to handle," you grinned teasingly at him at the end.

Shock fluttered across his face and he blinked at your boldness. You were feeling really good and playful, riding high, like nothing could go wrong. He chuckled, his head tilting slightly as he looked down at you, "I see your cheek is returning."

You mock gasped, "Oh no! Whatever shall we do?" You shrieked when he surged forward and pinned you down, pushing you into the dirt.

He leaned down close to you, his face an inch away from yours, his eyes burning with fire you knew you had set alight in him. "Perhaps another punishment is in order," he purred, then captured your lips in a promising kiss.

Hours later, you rested comfortably on your bed, clean and warm and happy. You weren't sure if you wanted to have sex on top of dirt again. It had gotten fucking everywhere and you had to take a long shower to get it all off. You laughed to yourself. It was a minor complaint. Today had been really good. You sighed, feeling content, turning over on your side, ready to drift off into sleep. Unfortunately, your phone rang on the bedside table. After briefly considering whether to ignore it or not, you decided it would be a better idea to answer it. The caller could be your boss, after all.

You reached over and flicked it open, frowning as you saw that the caller was unknown. So it wasn't Sportsmaster. You pressed the answer button and brought the phone to your ear. "Hello."

An unfamiliar voice replied, "You are being given a new assignment." You sat up in shock, feeling wide awake, all happiness drained from your body in an instant.

"You're not Sportsmaster. Who is this?" you asked. What the hell was going on? Were you being played, or was something more serious happening here? No one outside the Light should have access to your number. So it had to be one of them.

"Death Stroke," the voice said. Your blood ran cold and fear shot through you. No fucking way. You knew this guy's reputation. He was not one to be fucked with. "You'll be reporting to me now. I am the Light's new enforcer. Sportsmaster is dead."

Your mind blanked. Your boss was dead? How... how could that happened? What... You needed to get a grip. You refocused, fighting to remain calm. "I... I understand."

"Good," Death Stroke's voice echoed over the phone. "A Manta Flyer will be there in ten minutes to pick you up. Details will be given to you on the way. Be ready."

"Yes sir," you replied blankly. The phone clicked as he ended the call. You sat still for a moment, staring blankly at the wall ahead of you in disbelief. Your grip tightened on the phone and you glared down at it, directing all your frustration and hate of the situation at it, pretending it was Death Stroke.

"Fuck," you swore, as your eyes burned from un-shed tears. Just when things had been going really well for you, after that amazing moment with Dawur. And now you were being torn away from him? You rubbed your eyes, wiping away the moisture. Your chest felt like a heavy weight was on it, your throat dry. You wanted to scream and break everything around you. Slamming your fist into the bed, you closed your eyes and snarled. It was completely unfair. So fucking unfair. Sportsmaster dead. Being called away from Dawur. You got up and furiously packed your belongings, swearing constantly, your mind racing.

You didn't know where Dawur was right now and you didn't have time to look for him. Fuck. You grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a message on it, 'New assignment. Sorry.' There. That was short and cryptic enough that no one beside you two would know what it meant. You left it under your pillow after making up your bed. Only a small edge of it was visible, so that most people would miss it, but Dawur's scarab would pick up on it immediately. Guilt and sadness drowned out your anger and rage. You hated leaving like this, without talking to him, but you had no choice. You left your room, quickly making your way through the underground halls, hoping to see the familiar black figure one last time before you left. You did not get lucky, and a few minutes later, you were looking down at Lexcorp farms from the window of a departing Manta Flyer, a few tears silently dripping down your face.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey readers, sorry for the long delay. In case you hadn't seen my updates on tumblr, I had major muscle pain issues with my mouse hand and arm. It took about two weeks to clear up and severely impacted the time I could spend on a computer outside of work. I am getting closer to the end of this story, so I will be pushing harder to get chapters out faster than I have been. It's starting to get really interesting now!

* * *

Strong arms were wrapped tightly around you as you rested against a muscled chest. You were feeling unbelievably warm and content while you were cuddled up on Dawur's lap. He nuzzled into your hair and squeezed you gently while you gazed out through the front window of the Reach ship, taking in the view of the city slowly fading away as the vessel rose higher through the clouds. You smiled to yourself and sighed happily, glad that it was all over and you were leaving with him. It had not been a problem with the Light, thankfully. Now that the Reach's plans were well underway, Dawur's services were required elsewhere in the galaxy. The Reach had plans for worlds other than Earth.

The ship soon breached the clouds and gave you an amazing view of the stars. You weren't sure where you were headed, but as long as Dawur was by your side, everything would be fine. You couldn't imagine be separated permanently from him. It would destroy you. Just the thought of it made an uncontrollable shiver run through your body. As if reading your mind, a deep voice purred from above, "You know I wouldn't leave you behind, Meat." Grinning at his words, you turned around to gaze up into his handsome red eyes. His face held a gentle look and you could not help but reach up and run a hand lightly down his cheek. He leaned into your fingers as you trailed them down his black armor, tracing the edge of the grey marking.

"I know. Dawur," you replied, the absolute truth of your statement radiating from the bottom of your heart. You were so lucky, so very lucky to be with him. He really was amazing and you felt safe with him. Overcome with emotion, you tried to analyze your thoughts and express how you felt, words quickly failing you, "I..."

He chucked in amusement at your inability to articulate your thoughts. "Hmm?" he teasingly prompted, leaning down to brush his lips against yours, the touch soft, unlike his usual hungry kisses. You relaxed into the warm caress, your heart fluttering and your eyes slowly falling closed, his hands gently running down your back, sending shivers along your spine. You felt his mouth open to say something and a loud shriek filled your ears.

You jerked up, panting heavily and glancing around wildly as your body adjusted to your rude awakening and the harsh beeping of the alarm filled the otherwise quiet air. The cold, dark metal walls of Black Manta's main ship were a stark reminder of your current situation. Sighing as your dream slipped away, you reached over and hit the top of the alarm clock to turn it off. It had been such a good dream, too. Fuck. You seemed to be having a lot of dreams about Dawur, almost every night since you had been separated. You fingered the black bracelet around your wrist, wondering what he was doing right now. Did he miss you? Did he think about you as much as you did him? Did he even think about you at all? Was he back on the Reach ship or somewhere else? He hadn't visited this Manta ship yet. Maybe he couldn't, or didn't know where you were. You had no idea. Sometimes you were sorely tempted to press the button on your bracelet, so that it would turn on the tracking signal that his scarab would pick up, but if he found that you had only pushed it to see him again and it wasn't an emergency, he would probably not be happy about it, and you dare not even chance that.

You curled your legs closer to your body and rested your head against them. How many times had you sat on your bed in the same position and cried, or fought back tears while you trembled? You had lost count during your time here. It had been over a month and a half. Needless to say, it had been really hard for you at the start. Your heart had ached with the pain of missing Dawur, and you longed for his touch, to hear his voice and look into his eyes. It had nearly consumed you at times, and it had taken all of your focus and will power to not crack under Death Stroke's suspicious watch. Speaking of him, the man terrified you and stressed you out like nothing else. While he was similar to Sportsmaster in ways, there was this deadly air around him and he looked at you like he could see through you, or read your mind. It was pretty creepy. You had briefly mourned Sportsmaster's death. He had been the one to bring you into the Light and set you on the path to meet the Reach and Black Beetle. You would always be grateful for that. You did miss him sometimes, but it didn't devastate you or anything. It was nothing compared to how much Dawur's absence tormented you. You had slowly grown numb to the pain as each day dragged by. Thinking about it would cause your heart to clench and your chest to burn.

Shaking your head to clear your thoughts before you made yourself even more miserable about being stuck on this ship, you glanced at the clock to check the time. You would have to be at your post soon. When you had arrived on the ship, Deathstroke had briefed you on the state of Black Manta's son, Kaldur'ahm. He had been thrown into a catatonic state after Miss Martian's telepathic attack. They had discovered that she had left psychic traps in his mind, so she had been captured and brought aboard the ship to heal him under the thread of death. A collar restricted her other powers and only allowed her telepathy. So far little process had been made. Black Manta was getting increasingly impatient. After explaining your new assignment, taking a guard shift outside Kaldur'ahm's room while Tigress was primarily in charge of watching the Martian inside the room, Deathstroke had left to tail behind the Manta ship in a smaller cruiser, out of range of the prisoner's telepathic reach. You had spoken to him a few times since arriving here, and each time left you feeling uncomfortable, and you could not put your finger on the reason why. It wasn't just the sinister air around him, there was something you were missing, a deep gut feeling that you could not fight off.

Sliding off the bed and proceeding through your morning rituals, including a shower, you wore a constant frown, remembering how Black Manta had tested you when he first met you. He had ordered you to spy on the Reach, despite the two being partners. Disregarding the fact that it was a test, that was fairly normal though, you guessed. There had to be some measure of doubt and mistrust between the Reach and the Light. It's why you hadn't questioned the order when it had been given. You had passed the test, delivering information that Black Manta and the Light already knew, but it was still odd. You couldn't really figure out why you had been tested in the first place. Maybe they were thinking of advancing you through the ranks, and you had assumed that was the case until recently. There was something really weird in the way Deathstroke regarded you, and it wasn't just because you were new under his command and he had to judge your capabilities. You knew he must have read your file and seen your skills and what you had previously been trusted with by Sportsmaster. Why had you been pulled from a high risk target like Lexcorp farms and been put on standard guard duty? You had developed a relationship working with the Reach and proven that you were a good operative to be among them. They were familiar with you, even the Ambassador knew you. The Light also knew you accepted and completed a test order to spy on them, so you had proven your loyalty. Wouldn't the Light take advantage of that? Granted, it hadn't been an official order given by your old boss, but there had been no complaints and he had plenty of time to contact you if he had disapproved of your movement to the farms. You weren't even in the room with Kaldur'ahm like Tigress was, you were guarding a damn door. Normal Manta troopers could handle that task. So why were you here?

Maybe Deathstroke preferred having more control over his underlings, you pondered that possibility while you dried yourself off from your shower. Were you over-thinking everything? Was it just as simple as that? Or was there more going on that you weren't aware of, which could also be a possibility? You had realized a few days ago that you had been so taken up by feeling miserable over Dawur that your sense of perception and paranoia had slipped drastically. You had most likely missed important information that you could use to your advantage or confirm, or deny, your suspicions. Tigress had once given you a concerned look at the start of your assignment, back when you had really felt depressed. You had masked your misery better after that, but if someone had really looked at you, it would have been easy to see your unhappiness in your eyes. Perhaps that's what Deathstroke saw, and he had been suspicious or curious about what caused it? That scenario wasn't much better than your other ideas, since if he investigated, he might uncover your relationship with the Reach warrior. The problem was that everything was just speculation. You were here, stuck away from Dawur, under command of your new boss, guarding the door to Black Manta's son, and there was something off about the whole situation that ate at you, and you really hated that you could not figure it out. You didn't have enough information.

You swiftly got dressed, slipped your belt on that your dual swords hung from on either side of your hips, and adjusted your mask before exiting your room to go spend another long shift of standing outside Kaldur'ahm's room. How fun. Undoubtedly your thoughts would drift to Dawur again and you would pine for him for hours and when a Manta trooper came to relieve you from your station, you could go eat a plain meal and then sit in your room and curl up into a ball and feel even more sorry for yourself and hate that you were stuck here. Every day was like that. You were going to go insane if you did not get to see him again soon, or at least get a breath of fresh air. Sighing again and rubbing your eyes as you made your way to Kaldur'ahm's door, you passed by a few Manta troopers, who ignored you while they completed their own duties. It was fine with you. Deathstroke was your boss, not Black Manta, who commanded the majority on this ship. You reached the door and leaned on the wall next to it, staring straight ahead, counting the bolts on the wall for the millionth time to try to distract you from sinking into deeper depression. It was hard to not think about Dawur, even though you constantly told yourself to not think about him... Fuck. You just did.

The seconds dragged into minutes as time crawled by. You entertained yourself by playing mental games, counting random items in the ship, like the bolts, or fantasizing about Dawur, which usually led to missing him and intensifying your dislike of being here. Sometimes you would swear at Deathstroke in your mind, calling him names that if you ever said to his face, he'd kill you so fast you wouldn't have time to blink. However, to your surprise, you only had to guard the ever-so-important door for a few hours today. The rare occurrence of Tigress actually leaving Kaldur'ahm's room was a welcome break in your monotonous shift. You had seen it happen twice before, though not when you were on duty. She glanced at you, giving the order, "Take over for me. I need a short break." You could feel for her. It must be dreadfully boring to be stuck in the room, though you did assume that she and Black Manta's son were an item, so she probably had an emotional stake in his recovery.

You nodded and replied, "Yes, Tigress. Take your time." She held your gaze for a few more seconds and then left towards the front of the ship. You stepped inside the room, the first time you had seen Kaldur'ahm since you had begun your assignment here. He was sitting upright in bed, his eyes glazed over, evidence of the shambled state of his mind. Next to him sat Miss Martian, the collar on her neck reassuring you that she would not try anything against you. Deathstroke had mentioned that there was an explosive implanted in the device. You glanced up at the security camera trained on the two of them. Your new boss took his job extremely seriously. In the short time you have been interacting with him, you already figured he was more ambitious than Sportsmaster, and probably wanted to move up to the highest rank in the Light, a seat at the table. He still creeped you out, though. You turned your gaze back to the Martian, studying her while she also eyed you up. Glaring at her, you sidestepped away from the door and leaned against the wall in the corner of the room opposite her.

Why could she not fix Kaldur'ahm already? You bet if she had actually healed the damage she left in his mind, you could get out of here and have an actual chance to see Dawur again. You had come to the conclusion that it was unlikely you would see him while you were here. The Reach had no reason to come to the Manta ship, and if they needed to contact the Light, they would go through Deathstroke, or even Black Manta. Not you, a lower ranked member, even with your established relationship with them. Deathstroke had kept you here for what was coming up on two months now. The chances of him changing his mind about your job was slim to nonexistant. You frowned as that weird nagging in your head came back. It bothered you that you couldn't figure out why you felt off about the situation, and why you couldn't just dismiss it. You sighed again, fighting back a headache. How long did it take to put a shattered mind back together? You imagined stabbing Miss Martian with sharp knives, taking satisfaction in the image and letting your frustration out in the process. Why could she not be Dawur? It would be great if she could just be him. They were both aliens, after all. But he was far more sexy than she was. You pictured his strong muscles and dark smirk, and for good measure, his armor leaving his chest bare. You did really like that.

You weren't sure how long you lost yourself in the fantasy of Dawur, but when you took note of reality again, Miss Martian was starting at you, eyes wide with barely hidden disgust and shock. After a very brief moment of confusion, you stiffened in intense dread and fear as you realized what was going on. In your mind, you shrieked, '_Get out of my head! Get out!_'

'_What's wrong with you?!_' Her voice intruded in your mind, an unwelcome presence and her tone almost condescending. '_How could you even like that... that monster?_' You were still half in shock as you registered what she was saying to you. Your mind was racing, your pulse quickening, your terror growing as one of your worst fears came true. Someone knew. She knew. She knew about Dawur.

Just as quickly as your dread built up, anger filled you, rushing through your veins. How dare she. How dare she! You didn't know what you were more furious about. The fact that she was inside your head or that she had called Dawur a monster. '_Fuck you,_' you hissed. That was all you could articulate as rage pulsed in you like a red haze, blinding you from logic.

'_You know what he's done, don't you?_' she asked, and images of him fighting her team mates in the Reach ship appeared in your thoughts. You saw him mercilessly taking them down one by one, all the while a vicious smirk on his face. You saw him beat Superboy away like he was just a fly, shoot two staples at Robin and Batgirl, you assumed it was her since they weren't in costume in the shared memory, pinning them hard to the wall, the sharp points barely missing piercing them. He trapped Lagoon Boy and ran painful electricity through his body, drawing out a roar. He blasted Bumblee out of the air with his cannon, and smashed Wondergirl into the wall repeatedly, gripping her by her throat.

You watched the memories silently, using the moment to try, and fail mostly, to calm your anger, to recover your sense of rationality. You knew it was key to handle this situation with care. You could not pretend it didn't happen, and you couldn't go back in time to prevent it. You had to handle this now, and you needed your wits about you to make sure you didn't mess up even worse. It still pissed you the fuck off so it was hard to get control of your temper. '_Of course I do. But what do you know? You know nothing about him outside of your confrontations with him. I've seen his other side and you have no right to go through my memories of him,_' you told her, still pretty furious, glaring at her while you berated her telepathically. You hoped the threat at the end would deter her of further prying into your head. She had seen your fantasy of Dawur, but probably not your detailed memories.

She was silent for a short moment, staring at you with a hard look on her face. You were still desperately trying to think of how this conversation should be directed, so that it could be resolved in a way that would benefit you the most. For a few seconds, you weren't sure if she had dropped the mental link or not, which would be really bad for you because you really needed to fix this, but got your answer when she asked, '_How involved are you with him?_'

You barely stifled an angry gasp. What had prompted her to ask that? Had she still been going through your memories? Brief flashes of you tangled in bed with him shot through your mind. When her eyes widened in surprise and shock, and a healthy amount of disgust, you realized she had fooled you and you had fucked yourself over by trying to threaten her and defend Dawur. She had wanted you to remember your time with him so she could easily see exactly how intimate you had been with him without having to dig through all your past. '_What the fuck did I just tell you?! Get out of my fucking head, you bitch!_'

'_He's using you,_' her voice stated flatly. You clenched your teeth at the words, feelings of denial bursting in your chest on top of the fury that still boiled in you. It made you feel slightly sick to your stomach that her words did hurt you. You still didn't know for sure what he felt and you hated to think there was any truth to her statement. As much as you didn't think it was true, you couldn't claim to have absolute certainty.

'_No he's not,_' you growled at her in your thoughts. Fuck her. She didn't know shit and you shouldn't let your doubts come back. You had so many good moments with Dawur. You gripped your wrist, feeling the bracelet, a physical reminder that you mattered to him. There was no possible way he was using you. Not after all the time you've spent together.

'_Yes he is!_' she argued, her expression serious while every word she said to you stabbed daggers in your heart, '_Don't you see? He'll never view a human as an equal. You're just a toy he can play with and throw away when he's done tricking you._'

That stung a lot. That scenario was one of your worst fears. You didn't think it would ever happen, but there was always a slight chance. You had just told yourself to not let your doubts come back too. It was hard to keep control of the situation, to keep your emotions from totally running wild amid your slowly fading fear and anger. Involuntarily squeezing your hands into fists and fighting off your doubts, you told her flatly, '_You're wrong. He wouldn't do that._'

'_How do you know? He's part of the Reach,_' her voice echoed in your head, images of the humans they had taken aboard their ship accompanying her statement, '_They've had no problems with killing their human test subjects, and he's one of the more brutal ones. You know what he's done to my friends, right?_'

You frowned, looking down at the floor for a second, before meeting her eyes again in defiance. '_I'm not a test subject. And yes, I know. We're not exactly allies, though, so I really don't care if he's beat you all up before,_' you replied in a harsh mental tone. You really didn't give a shit if he had hurt them. They were enemies of both the Reach and the Light.

She sighed, her frustration apparent to you through the telepathic link. '_I know. I'm just trying to get you to see that he doesn't really care about you. When he loses interest in you, he'll probably kill you._' She showed you a memory of one of the rescued humans talking about how if his fellow captives were not useful to the Reach, they would disappear and he wouldn't see them again.

You brushed aside the image, as she was clearly trying to manipulate you further and play on your emotional state. Even with your shaken mental state, you could see that. You were slowly managing to get control of your feelings and focus on your conversation with the Martian. '_Why do you assume he'll lose interest? If anything, it's been the opposite. He's been tolerant of my few mishaps in the past._' You tried to stifle the memories of him comforting you when you were jealous and tolerating your doubts afterwards. You didn't want Miss Martian to see any more than she already had. Against your better judgement, you said, '_Our relationship is fine. It's only gotten better since the start._'

She held your gaze and you glared back defiantly. You would not let her turn you against him. Not after all you've been through. After a long, awkward moment of silence, a gleam of cunning flashed in her eyes and she asked, '_How long have you been intimate with him?_'

Ha! You would not fall for her trick again. Your mind was getting more clear by the second and you were growing confident you could handle this terrible mistake somehow. She wanted you to remember or think about your past with him so she could glean even more information to manipulate you to betray him. '_None of your goddamn business, that's how long,_' you scoffed. Her eyes narrowed at your refusal to give in. You thought she had backed down, but after a few seconds, her eyes glowed bright green and you felt her delving into your memories, tearing through your precious moments with Dawur. You flinched in mental pain from her invasion, screaming repeatedly in your mind, '_No! No! No! Get out! Get the fuck out!_' It was no use. She deeply violated your thoughts, learning every secret you kept about him, all your feelings and worries and every time you had been intimate with him. It almost made you physically sick to feel her soil what you held so close to your heart. Again, rage and horror and fury and disgust burned harshly in your heart and you fought against her, trying to push her back, get her out of your head. She wasn't deterred and easily countered your efforts, thoroughly sweeping through your mind until she had seen every last memory that involved him. Her mental touch was alien to you, and you hated, absolutely hated her with every fiber of your being while she invaded your most guarded privacy.

Finally, she withdrew, leaving you feeling horribly betrayed and guilty that you could not defend yourself. You almost wanted to cry. What if Dawur ever found out? You squeezed your eyes shut, calming the threat of tears before it overtook you. Slowly, your despair faded as anger took over, intensifying greatly as her voice, dripping with absolute disgust, echoed in your mind, '_My god... you're completely deluded. It's sick. He's taken complete advantage over you._'

'_How dare you... how dare you how dare you how dare you!_' you screeched at her, still trying to swallow the fact that she knew everything. She had seen every personal moment with him. She had the nerve to call you deluded and sick? Fuck her. She had no right, absolutely no right to do that. You were incredibly tempted to scream at her or even kill her. Man, you wanted to kill her so badly. You wanted to drive your swords through her heart and spit on her as she bled to death. Or better yet, skin her alive after tearing her eyes out and forcing them down her throat. There were so many ways you could make her hurt. Your hands twitched, eager to grab your blades and cut her until she begged you to end her suffering... you really, really wanted to lunge at her... but that would mean she would have won. No... This would not beat you. It would not destroy you, or damage your relationship with Dawur. You could handle it. You had to handle it. No one had to find out. Breathing deeply a few times, you calmed yourself with a great deal of effort and focus, repeated in your mind that you would overcome this, and stated, '_Have you not been listening to me? Don't fucking go through my memories. I'm with him of my own free will. He's not forcing me, and he's not playing me._'

'_You must have had worries or doubts right?_' she prompted, obviously trying to take advantage of your emotionally drained state, '_Why do you think that is? It's because he'll never love you. You love him right?_' Your eyes flew wide open.

'_Shut up._' Love?

'_He'll never see you as an equal and he'll never really return your feelings. You don't even know how he really feels about you, do you?_' she continued, using the knowledge she had torn from your mind against you.

'_Shut the fuck up._' Did you love him..?

She kept pushing despite your command to be quiet, '_You need to cut things off with him before you get hurt. I know you work for the Light but it's for your own best interest._'

Finally you snapped, unwilling to continue this unwanted discussion any further, your head starting to throb. You just needed to get away, be alone, and think. '_Shut the fucking hell up! I don't want to hear any more of your bullshit, Martian. Not another word. And not only that, if you tell anyone, if you tell any fucking one, I will find a way to give you the most excruciating death possible. I'm sure I can convince Black Manta and Deathstroke to give me that privilege when you're done here. So if you want a quick, fairly painless death, keep your mouth shut about this. I will know if you've told someone, believe me. I'll fucking know. You call yourself a hero? What kind of monster are you to violate my mind like that? If you have any shred of decency in you, all the information you tore from mind mind will never leave your lips. You had best take it to your grave, or else I will find you, and I will make you wish that I would kill you just to put you out of your misery,_' you swore in the most serious mental tone, your eyes conveying the deadly truth of your threat. You meant every word.

She looked a bit shaken, but held your furious gaze. She was silent for a good while and you waited patiently for her reply. You could tell she was mulling over what to do. If she knew what was good for her, she would agree to your demands. You were dead serious about it. You knew you were practically radiating the desire and intention to kill her and you knew she could feel it. After what seemed like ages, she replied in a whisper, '_I won't tell anyone. I promise._' You glared at her for a few more seconds for good measure, then nodded, accepting her word. Your head was starting to really hurt, and you needed to just get away and calm down in your room. You felt severely drained and upset from the ordeal, but you had handled it the best you could, and you had to trust that it would turn out okay. There were more pressing matters to think about. You had to figure out if you... if you loved him.

To Deathstroke, it would look like nothing happened. You had positioned yourself out of view of the camera. You glanced up at it for a split second, assuring yourself that you hadn't messed up even further. Feeling like you were about to break, you exited the room, the timing of it perfect, as Tigress was just coming back from her break. Nodding once at her, you waited until she had entered and closed the door behind her before leaving to go back to your room, commanding a Manta trooper to take your over your station. You gave your order with a glare that did not allow any room for questioning, so you were easily obeyed. You struggled to keep your breathing calm as you hastily returned to your room, your head starting to swim. Your emotions were rearing their ugly heads again and you just wanted to sort out your feelings for Dawur. What Miss Martian had said replayed over and over in your mind amid your raging thoughts. You were unable to sort any of them out. It was starting to become overwhelming when you slammed your door shut and stumbled to your bed, collapsing in a heap on the covers. You curled up into a ball, burying your face into your hands, unable to help the tears that escaped your eyes. It wasn't fair... it just wasn't fair. You really wanted to sort everything out but you just couldn't. Not right now. You needed sleep to clear your mind before you could determine what exactly your feelings were for Dawur. It was not the first time you had cried yourself to sleep on the Manta ship.

You jerked awake after a fitful rest. You still felt like crap, but at least your head wasn't a jumbled mess of emotions and uncontrollable thoughts. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time, you sat up, wincing at your sore muscles. You needed coffee before trying to figure this shit out. Your chest tightened at the idea that you might love Dawur. You were going to have to really sit down and determine if you did. It was not a matter to take lightly. You certainly had strong feelings but... first, you wanted some caffeine. Checking to make sure you were decently presentable in the mirror, you glanced at the clock, noting that you had been out for a good six hours. It had felt like twenty minutes. Fuck that Martian, seriously. She better not have done permanent damage to your mind, and she better not ever reveal your secret.

You grumbled to yourself and slowly made your way down the halls to the kitchen where you could ingest a large amount of much needed coffee, and pain killers. Just as you were turning a corner, you ran into something very solid and unexpected. Stumbling into the wall to brace yourself from falling down, you glared at the obstacle that had interrupted your caffeine journey and almost had a heart attack.

"Boss..." you whispered in complete shock, eyes wide as you stared up at someone who was supposed to be dead.

"Hey, kid."


	9. Chapter 9

Oh boy, lots going on this chapter as we get closer to the end. Some truth, more lies, and you can't be sure who to trust anymore. Black Beetle will make an appearance at the end, so enjoy that. Review if you liked it! :)

* * *

"You're alive?!" you gasped, staring wide-eyed at Sportsmaster. A million thoughts were racing through your exhausted mind. That, coupled with the shock of seeing someone you thought to be dead, made you feel dizzy for a few seconds. It was almost overwhelming, especially after being mentally violated by Miss Martian earlier, even though you had slept afterwards to recover form it. You blinked hard, trying to focus and not pass out, successfully fighting back into a somewhat aware state. You stuttered, unable to form coherent sentences, "What- what are you doing here? I mean-"

Although you couldn't see his face behind the mask, you could tell from the glint in his eyes that he was smirking. He tilted his head at you slightly, "You thought I was dead?"

"I..." you started, pausing as you recalled the moment you had heard about Sportmaster's death. You had briefly mourned for him, but that had been vastly overshadowed by the anguish you had been feeling from being separated from Dawur. You continued in a weak tone, "Deathstroke said you had been killed."

Your old boss's eyes widened in surprise. "Did he now? That's interesting. Well as you can see, I'm alive and kicking," he thumped his chest with his fist in an affirmation of his statement.

You frowned, the reality of what had really happened finally catching on in your tired mind. You slumped against the wall for support, voicing your realization, "It was a lie..." Even after sleeping you still felt tired. Mental exhaustion really was annoying.

He shrugged and agreed, "Obviously." Sportsmaster leaned against the opposite wall, looking over you critically. He was silent for a moment, then muttered, half to himself, "I wonder what he's playing at."

You had been caught up in the feeling of disbelief and spark of growing anger that you had been lied to, picturing stabbing Deathstroke in your mind to relieve your frustration, but perked up at his words, eager for answers. "What do you mean?" you asked.

"The Light never does anything without a purpose. He lied to you for a reason," he replied, with a tone almost like he was talking to a child. He crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke.

"Why would he..?" you began, trailing off as what felt like hundreds of more questions raced through your mind at once. You felt really weird, a tightness in your chest for a reason you couldn't even begin to comprehend. You shook your head to chase off the unwanted thoughts.

Sportsmaster chuckled harshly, looking off to the side as his eyes narrowed, "Heh, I might have an idea, but I can't be sure. They kicked me out and replaced me with that asshole, after all."

You stared at him blankly for a second as you absorbed what he had just said. So he hadn't been killed, but had been replaced? With Deathstroke? You were beginning to feel a little bit more alert and focused, slowly recovering enough to properly think, and you wanted to know what he meant. "Really?" you asked.

"Yeah. That's why I'm here. To defend my rep," Sportsmaster replied, only elaborating on one part of his revelation, still leaving half of it unanswered, only feeding your curiosity.

Closing your eyes for a moment and racking your tired brain, you came up with the only logical conclusion. "You're... you're after Kaldur ahm. That won't be easy." He would have to get past security cameras, patrols of Manta guards, Tigress, and probably Black Manta himself.

He laughed, cocky and confident. "Don't you worry, kid," he assured, the snarky tone revealing his absolute belief that he could accomplish his goal. "I came prepared." You felt slightly chilled at his words, an image of Kaldur ahm dead and bleeding flitting briefly through your head.

Deciding it was best to try to not get too involved in that, though by your job description it was technically your duty to protect Manta's son, you were burning to get more information out of Sportsmaster and selfish as it was, that took precedence at the moment. "You said you had an idea about why Deathstroke lied to me. What are you thinking?" you asked.

He shifted against the wall to a more comfortable position, "Well, like I said, it's just a guess, but I think it might have to do with that Beetle of yours."

Cold bitter shock raced through you, making you stutter, "What... you..." No no no this couldn't be happening! Not again! Miss Martian was enough, for fuck's sake. This wasn't fair, shouldn't be happening, no fucking way. When had he figured it out? What had given you away? You and Dawur had been pretty careful, so where did you mess up?

In a move unusual for him, Sportsmaster gave you a fairly detailed explanation, "Yeah I knew. You hid it pretty well, but there were signs. I figured it out after you were acting a bit suspicious. I didn't, and still don't, care what you do with him. But if I found out, you're safe to assume that Deathstroke knows too. In fact, you can assume that all the higher-ups in the Light know."

"Shit... Shit! This-" your recovering mental state slipped back into a stuttering mess, torn between fighting down panic and trying to deal with this new unfortunate truth. You breathed deeply a few times to prevent the panic from overtaking you. God knows this wasn't the time to freak out, even though you had just been dealt a tremendous blow to what you had believed for so long. Fuck. Sportsmaster knew, and the Light's leaders knew? Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, probably Black Manta... shit, and you had been under Black Manta's command for quite a while. Had he known when he sent you to the Reach Ship? Your eyes widened as you followed that thought. Did the Ambassador know too?! You furiously replayed memory after memory of your interactions with the persons in question, trying to see if you missed any clues.

Your old boss sighed, pushing off the wall and taking a couple steps towards you, "Look, I don't know why it was so important to hide, and I don't really care one way or another, but I'll give you some advice, kid. Watch your back and keep your eyes open for any clues. They're probably trying to use you to accomplish something if they let it go on for this long. If you pay attention, you might figure it out."

You felt defeated, like your whole world was ending and there wasn't shit you could do about. Sportmaster's hand on your shoulder was your only comfort. "Okay..." you answered dumbly. He was right, and you clung to his words as if they were a lifeline from the sinking ship called reality. You vaguely wondered what, or if, you should tell Dawur when you ran into him again. The word 'if' popped its ugly head into your thoughts, and you shoved it down. When you saw him again, you told yourself, because you would.

"Just think carefully before you make any moves. The Light's partnership with the Reach has more complexities than I like to think about and probably even more than I do know about. You might be forced to make a choice soon, whenever they play their hand." His eyes narrowed, and he continued, "Take care of yourself, and sorry about this in advance..." he trailed off, lifting his hand from your shoulder.

"Huh?" you frowned, but it was too late, and the last thing you knew was Sportsmaster drawing back his arm, then a pain on the side of your head, and blackness.

You woke up lying on the cold floor with a massive headache. A Manta guard was hovering over you. "Are you okay?" a male voice asked. You blinked, sitting up and rubbing your head, wincing as the pain of the headache flared up. At your nod, the man stood up, stepping back from you to give you some space.

"What happened?" you asked after a few moments, when you felt better and not on the verge of passing out again. The guard filled you in on what had transpired while you had been unconscious. Sportsmaster and Cheshire had attempted to murder Kaldur ahm. They had failed thanks to Black Manta, Deathstroke, and Tigress mainly, but the attack had spurred Manta's son out of his catatonic state in defense of his father. Miss Martian had escaped during the chaos, and multiple security cameras and the main surveillance control room had been destroyed. That was a needed lucky break for you, as it guaranteed that your conversation with Sportsmaster would not be found out about. Still, that paled in comparison to the information you had learned from him.

The next two days were spent fixing up the ship and repairing the damage. After another round of sleep, you felt much better than before. It had been a stressful past day, but every minute that passed put it farther behind you, and you had too much to think about and figure out to let yourself feel bad anymore. Manta spent a lot of time with his son, who was awake and getting better every day. You had not been scolded for failing to be at your post during the attack, thankfully. Everyone was too focused on Kaldur ahm's recovery. Deathstroke had vanished somewhere apparently, and you had not once run into him. That was fine with you, since every time you thought about him you felt angry, but you knew you could not act on it. You had to pretend like everything was okay. Tigress had taken over giving commands while Manta hovered over his son. It gave you a lot of time to rest up and think about what your next move should be. Not to mention you still needed to determine whether you truly loved Dawur or not.

Your heart burned whenever you began to muse over it, and you had spent hours going over every memory of every moment you had ever spent with him. It often led you in emotional circles, torturing yourself about every question you had asked yourself in the past, whether he could really love you back, how he felt about you, how you felt, and every possible scenario. Miss Martian's words tended to haunt you as well, and whenever you thought about her, you would always end up fantasizing about ways you could kill her. It was a nice distraction from trying to figure your own feelings out and getting wound up over and over. You kept busy with the repair work during the times you let your mind wander, so the hours didn't drag by and you could remain productive. In the end, you reaffirmed your decision from your time in Luthor's farms, to just let it go where it may go and enjoy the relationship as it is, and as for your own feelings, you decided that you thought you loved him. It was the logical conclusion after pouring over your memories, but love is an illogical emotion. You would know for absolute sure when you saw him again. Somehow, that thought gave you a bit of happiness and peace.

What time you spent not thinking about your relationship with Dawur was used considering the knowledge Sportsmaster had imparted to you. You had grudgingly accepted that he knew the truth about you and Black Beetle, though it still stung that he had figured it out despite all your precautions. You knew he meant it when he had said he didn't really care, so you guessed it was alright that he knew. He definitely wouldn't tell anyone, especially after the Light had betrayed him. You had analyzed it for hours but you could not figure out why Deathstroke had lied to you about Sportsmaster. It made no sense to you. What purpose would it serve? You resolved to ask him when you next saw him, as dangerous as that may be. You just needed to know why. He must know that you knew he lied. There was no way around it and you could not fake that you didn't know. He might be expecting you to bring it up, in which case you shouldn't trust what he tells you about that. In fact, you shouldn't trust anything he says.

The whole situation kind of threw into question what you had been told by the other leaders of the Light. What had been a lie, and what had been truth? You had blindly accepted orders from them without question before, yet recognizing tests when you encountered them, such as the one Black Manta had given you to spy on the Reach. The result of that had been just reporting to him information that he already knew. It had been a test of your loyalty, you figured. Maybe you were being manipulated without your knowing? But for what purpose? The leaders of the Light obviously didn't trust you to tell you the truth, so you were just a pawn to them. That thought unsettled you greatly. Anyways, assuming the Light's leaders knew about you and Dawur, why would they allow you to continue the relationship?

One option was that they just didn't care, though that was unlikely. The Light was strict about keeping its matters tight and guarding its secrets, and that included every member of the Light. If you were part of the group, you played by the rules, no exceptions. The Light always made sure that no mistakes would be made, and thoroughly thought out their plans so there were no leaks. So you could rule that option out. If what Sportsmaster said was true, and there were complexities to the Light's partnership with the Reach, they wouldn't just let you develop a relationship with such a prominent member of the Reach like Black Beetle without reason. That also implied that all wasn't well in the partnership, and there was something more going on. You did not know enough to make any educated guesses, but it did not bode well. You had a bad feeling about it, but you had to pretend like nothing was wrong. No one could know that Sportsmaster had talked to you. You also figured that he hadn't told you everything he knew either. He had no incentive to do so, and you were lucky to find out what you did.

So what you could conclude from this mess of information was that you were missing a few key pieces to the puzzle, but it involved you and Dawur in some way. You wondered if he knew what was going on, though if you thought about it with the assumption that the Light wasn't disclosing everything to the Reach, then you could safely conclude that he did not know either. This reeked of danger and risk and you did not like it, not at all. You were unsure if you could even put the Ambassador in the same boat as the Light's leaders. He might not be on the same page as them either. In which case, you could not form a solid guess on whether he knew about your relationship with the Reach's warrior or not. Your memories of your interactions with him did not give you any solid evidence either. As much as the situation sucked, it helped a little to think it out and organize your thoughts, even though in the end you could not really figure out what was going on. At least you knew you needed to keep an eye out for clues, and that you were most likely being used by the Light to accomplish some purpose. It left a bitter taste in your mouth, but you just had to suck it up and play along for now. If you rebelled, they would kill you. Plus you still felt a bit of loyalty to the Light, as much as you hated to admit it. They had taken you in when you had been at the lowest point in your life.

You were pondering Sportmaster's final warning about having to make a choice, while walking down the halls when you came upon Tigress standing outside of a very familiar door. Thinking about that warning gave you really bad vibes and a strong feeling of dread at the implications, so you shoved those thoughts aside for now with a promise to come back to them later. Besides, Sportsmaster had a beef with the Light now, and had his own agenda. The Light had their agenda, your old boss had his agenda, the Reach had their agenda... fuck it was actually pretty annoying. Why couldn't anything just be simple anymore? At least you knew to keep a look out for any scrap of information to give you a better idea of what was really going on, and you could not take anything lightly.

Stopping beside her, you waited patiently until she turned to acknowledge you. After spending so much time working along side her, you knew the best way to approach her now. "How is Kaldur ahm?" you asked.

"He's better," she said, looking back at the door," Black Manta has been spending a lot of time with him." Nothing you didn't already know, but you felt obligated to continue the conversation to avoid awkwardness.

"It's understandable," you began, "I mean, they're father and son after all. So... anything else new?" You really wanted to see if you could glean anything from her to help with your own situation.

"Did you hear about the Warworld?" she asked, glancing at you. Tigress never seemed to show any sort of emotion outside of anything involving Manta's son, so you were a bit surprised when you detected the tiniest bit of concern in her voice.

Confused, you frowned and shook your head, replying, "No, what's that about?" You had read over entry on the Warworld in the Light's database while you had been stuck in this ship. It had helped distract you from your boredom and depression. You had never thought it would have been relevant though. The Reach had shared some data about the galaxy with the Light when they had arrived, and the Warworld had been included in that.

"A few days ago, Mongul tried to attack the Earth with it," Tigress answered, her eyes narrowing behind her mask, but otherwise her expression was unreadable.

What the actual fuck. "Really?!" That was around the time when Sportsmaster and Cheshire had invaded the Manta ship. No wonder you hadn't heard until now. It seems like everything was going to shit all of a sudden.

"Yes," she confirmed, "He was stopped by Earth's heroes, and I heard that the Reach sacrificed a good number of their ships to prevent catastrophic damage to the planet. Now the Reach has taken possession of the Warworld, but they haven't moved it from its last position." All of that critical information was delivered in a monotone.

Your eyes widened as it sunk in. You knew the Reach had lied to most of the planet about how many ships they had, and for them to make such a risky maneuver, it had to have been really bad. "They blew their cover..." you whispered, shocked. The Ambassador must have gambled a number of his ships in order to gain control of the Warworld.

"Not only that, but apparently there has been some sort of security problem up there. I overheard Black Manta talking about it to Kaldur," Tigress said, still facing the room.

You blinked, mulling over this new puzzle piece. On top of everything else to consider, you now had to figure out how the Warwold fit into the equation, and more importantly, "I wonder what exactly the issue is," you muttered, voicing your thoughts.

"Who knows," she shrugged, ending the conversation. You took the queue and left, resuming your clean up duties, as you still had a few more hours to complete before you could get some rest. Like every time you got the chance to sleep since Sportsmaster's revelation, you ended up lying on your bed awake for hours with your mind racing, thinking about Dawur, the Light, the Reach, and now the Warworld until you just couldn't think anymore, and finally managed to fall asleep. At the very least all this thinking prevented you from feeling sorry for yourself too much and gave you a goal to focus on. You did get an answer to two of your questions the next day.

You found yourself in the docking bay of the Manta ship with your bag packed, fully dressed with your swords and mask, standing in front of Deathstroke, fighting down the nerves from seeing him again. The man always set off your sense of danger. You still felt pissed off that he had lied to you, but you did not let it show, sticking to your decision to pretend your conversation with Sportsmaster had never happened and act accordingly. You didn't know where he had been but this was the first time seeing him in a while. "I have a new assignment for you," he stated.

"Sir?" you frowned slightly, remembering Sportsmaster's words. The Light never does anything without a reason, so if your job was changing, there was a purpose behind it. You had to be on your toes and alert.

"You heard about the Warworld incident from Tigress, right?" he asked, his one eye staring coldly at you from behind his full mask. You didn't even feel surprised he knew about that. It was almost expected now, but it still really creeped you out.

"Yes, sir," you confirmed. "There's a problem with security, I believe?" You didn't want to beat around the bush when it was obvious where this was leading. You probably were going to be sent up there.

"The key to activate it was stolen," he informed you. The Warworld's key was necessary to pilot the massive space ship. Without the key, it was just a hunk of metal floating in space. Even if the Reach had control of it, they couldn't do anything with it.

You might be able to get a bit more out of him to help you with your puzzle if you played your cards right. Keeping a calm appearance, you asked, "By who?"

"Still trying to figure that out," he answered, "But in the meantime the Light will be supplying a number of guards to the Warworld to assist the Reach in security there. Since you have experience in this field, I've decided to send you up there along with four of my other subordinates."

Wow, well that was quite the eye opener. So the Reach were guarding the inactive Warworld which had its key stolen by an unknown party, and the Light was sending assistance. This was just too perfect to be a coincidence. You could safely assume that Deathstroke did know about you and Dawur. Even if you had past experience working with the Reach, for him to single you out at this moment after separating you from your lover raised too many warning flags. You couldn't be sure what Deathstroke intended, but you had a feeling it wasn't good. However, you had to play along, "Understood. I will do my best."

"I'm sure you will. Ever used a boom tube before?" he asked, holding up a strange control. It was fairly small, but although you knew about boom tubes, you had never seen one in action before.

"No," you admitted, yet you could not help feeling a bit of excitement over getting to actually use one. You had a growing suspicion and hope that the reason you were being sent up to the Warworld was because Dawur was up there, and the boom tube would transport you to the ship instantly.

Deathstroke chuckled, "It's the best way to travel." He clicked the button and a yellow portal opened behind him. So that's what a boom tube looked like. You couldn't see your destination, but you knew that it would take you to the Warworld... and probably Dawur. You slapped yourself mentally before you felt too giddy with longing, reminding yourself that you were being manipulated. "Go. The rest are already up there," he ordered. You nodded and stepped up to the portal, before pausing and turning back to face your boss. "Anything else?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Here goes nothing, "Actually, yes..." you started, taking a steadying breath before continuing, "I was wondering why you told me Sportsmaster was dead?" There. You did it.

"I thought you might ask that," he replied, slowly closing the distance between you two. "He left the Light. Essentially, he was dead to us. Understand?" his voice dropped down low as he stopped right in front of you, sending shivers of repressed fear down your spine. You felt like you were standing before a dangerous wolf. He held your gaze with a cold stare, and you understood that it would be a good idea to not push the topic. He may or may not be telling the truth, but pursuing it would definitely lead to unpleasantness.

"I see..." you acknowledged, using all your willpower to not step back from him. The boom tube was still open behind you, every one of your senses was screaming at you to not turn your back to this man. You knew you had to go, but you just couldn't move.

"Is that all?" he inquired, his deep voice still low and quiet. You swallowed, feeling like you were about to start sweating. Fuck he was scary when he was like this.

"Yes, sir," you nodded, and fighting your instinct, you took a step back, breaking the spell he held over you. Slowly turning around, you stepped through the boom tube, and after a rush of energy and flash of yellow, you stood in the wide halls of the Warworld. The portal closed behind you, and you looked around, noting the alien architecture. It was different from the Reach. Tall yellow lights ran the length of the metal hallway. You were alone. Well fuck. At least you weren't stuck in that Manta ship anymore, you were away from Deathstroke, and you had a good chance of seeing Dawur again. Your heart fluttered and you smiled at the thought. You waited a few minutes, wondering if you should stay here or wander around to find someone, when a man dressed in the standard combat gear issued by the Light walked around the corner and motioned you to go to him.

Shouldering your bag, you approached the man, who briefed you on your assignment in the Warworld. He was one of the four others Deathstroke had sent up here. They each had their own patrol area, overlapping with the ones the Reach had set up. He showed you to your temporary room, already pre-stocked with food and other supplies, to drop your bag off, and then led you to your own station and patrol route. You dared not ask who was head of the Reach's security for the Warworld, though you hoped to god it was Dawur. If you asked, you knew Deathstroke would find out, and you preferred that to not happen. You wouldn't be seeing much of the other Light members, each of them along with you taking watch over a different part of the ship. You did find out that you would only be guarding the area around the key chamber, since apparently the Justice League was watching over the chamber itself. That was interesting.. you hadn't been told that by your boss. You made a mental note of it but didn't dwell on it. There were other matters to be concerned with, specifically if Dawur was here or not. If he was, you knew you would run into him. It was only a matter of time. Though it could be days before you did, and the need and excitement over possibly seeing him again made every second seem like an hour.

It was only getting towards the end of your first shift guarding the corridors of the Warship and you were already wanting to tear your hair out in frustration. This was possibly more boring than being stuck in the Manta ship, as ironic as it was. At least there you had some people to talk to, but the only other living beings you saw in the Warship were the occasional Reach patrol passing by. Your expectation of seeing Dawur was killing you, and dominating your thoughts. You couldn't even really ponder about any other issues right now, even though you knew you had to remain alert and on the look out for clues. Sighing and burying your face in your hands for a moment, you decided to fuck it and just go back to your room. At least there you could masturbate to thoughts of him or something, and hope for better luck tomorrow.

Pushing off the wall you were leaning against, you began to make your way back to your room, about to turn the first corner, when a tall figure wearing a familiar style of green armor cut across your path. You stopped short in shock, eyes wide. The memory of Dawur telling you about his Beetle brother from mars flashed across your mind, and you realized that this must be him.

The Martian looked at you, sharing your expression of surprise. After a short moment, he said with an unusual accent, "You must be the last of the Light's guards." At your nod confirming his statement, he continued, "You may call me Green Beetle." As you opened your mouth to reply, a tall figure in black armor strode passed Green Beetle. Time seemed to crawl by in slow motion, your heart beats slowed, your breath caught in your throat, as the one who had dominated your thoughts for almost a month stopped right after passing his brother, and turned to look at you. Those red eyes that had haunted your dreams opened wide is disbelief and absolute shock briefly flitted across his face. You wanted to go to him, to touch him, to scream and cry and laugh and dance like a fucking idiot but all you could do was stand there numbly. Thankfully, Dawur had better composure and acted immediately.

"Continue the patrol," he ordered his fellow Beetle, "I need a word with this meat." Ignoring the Martian's questioning look, he stalked over to you, grabbing your arm and pulling you away down the hall in the opposite direction. During a glance back, you saw Green Beetle pass out of sight, obeying the request he had been given with a curious look on his face. In the back of your mind, you knew that was a bad sign, but you couldn't be bothered to give a shit right now.

"D- ... What are-" you stuttered, aware that you might still be in earshot of Green Beetle. Everything you had planned to say to him fled your mind and all you could focus on was the feel of him touching you. Your heart was racing now, the joy of seeing him again after such a long time was threatening to overwhelm you. It had been over a month... too long. Far, far too long. You knew what was coming and damn did you want it.

"Silence," he commanded. You shut your mouth and allowed yourself to be led down several corridors, almost having to jog to keep up with his quick stride. He wasn't looking at you, instead glancing around as you got farther and farther away from your original post. Suddenly he stopped in front of a closed door and hit two buttons on a control console while still holding onto you. The door slid open and he flung you inside, following you in before the door closed behind him.

With no warning, he shoved you face first against the nearby hard wall, his hands reaching around to roughly grope your breasts, his touch needy with barely controlled lust. His teeth sank into your shoulder, making you cry out in both pain and desire. He really wanted to fuck, just as you did. After giving you a good squeeze, he released you from his bite and yanked your pants down, exposing you to him and the cold air of the ship. You twisted your neck to look over your shoulder at him, desperate to just see him and watch his expressions. He slicked a finger along your folds once, a dark smirk spreading across his face when he felt how wet you already were. Dawur's red eyes held your gaze as he teased you for a short moment. You hissed in slight pain as he didn't waste much time and slipped one finger into your tight cunt, quickly following it up with a second finger, pumping in and out to get you ready. You gritted your teeth as you were stretched, whimpering from the sparks of light pleasure that began to shoot through you when he curled his fingers deep in your pussy. Your desire to be filled by him again was driving you mad with need. He purred when he felt you clench around his digits, your cunt pulsing with need. He withdrew his fingers, rewarding your arousal with a few strokes to your clit. Your legs nearly buckled under the intense assault and you moaned loudly. He chuckled at your reaction, enjoying the effect he was having on you. Good thing he had pinned you to the wall.

You heard the tell tale sign of his armor exposing his huge dick, and spread your legs wider, ready and wanting to accept him into you, even knowing it would probably hurt after the lack of sex for the month you had been separated. He flipped you around to face him, burying your face into his strong chest and lifting you up by your hips. You stifled back a cry as his length surged into you, trembling from the conflicting pain and pleasure. He barely gave you any time to get used to him, pushing you hard into the wall as he began to fuck you. Dawur's thrusts were feral, rough and deep, slamming into you with such force that it would definitely be impossible to walk afterwards, not to mention leaving you bruised and sore. But it felt so good, so fucking good. You reached up to grip his shoulders and did your best to push back against him. It took a few minutes but you quickly got used to his size again thanks to your generous lubrication, the pain fading and replaced only by pleasure. His deep growls only turned you on more as he fucked you hard, clearly he was really enjoying the sex too. This was hot, animalistic fucking, driven by pent up desire after a lengthy separation. He nearly pulled out of you with each thrust, only to fill your tight cunt with his hard cock again and again. Your body quivered from the delicious feeling of his dick stroking your sensitive inner walls, and you could not help the moans and screams that escaped your mouth.

You climaxed soon after the pain had faded, the hard pumping had quickly driven you over the edge, your pussy clenching around his penis as your body bucked uncontrollably, your hands clawing at his chest, arms, and shoulders. Your eyes almost rolled back into your head as you lost yourself completely in the crashing waves of pleasure. He paused his feral fucking, leaving his cock fully engulfed in your warmth, moaning deep in his chest as he enjoyed the feeling of your orgasm milking him for all you were worth. As soon as you started coming down from your high, Dawur resumed his wild thrusts and you nearly cried from the sheer intensity of how good his dick felt pumping in your abused cunt. You wrapped your legs more tightly around his waist and shifted to slightly adjust the angle he was fucking you from. He moved his hands from your thighs to squeeze your ass as he picked up the pace, somehow melding your sexes together even faster than before, the amazing heat of your coupling driving you to your second orgasm in minutes. You cried out his name repeatedly as fireworks of pleasure tore through you, starting from your core all the way through your body. He snarled and slammed into you hard one last time, his huge dick pulsing inside you, filling you beyond your capacity, forcing his built up release to seep out of where you two were joined.

Dawur kept his penis buried to the hilt inside of you, enjoying the feeling of being together once again as you both came down from your respective climaxes. He shifted his weight slightly to lean more against you, resting you both on the wall. It took you a good few minutes to calm your harsh panting. Your body still trembled now and then from the afterglow of the furious sex. This was similar to when you first had sex, you realized, the thought making you giggle. It also served to gain his attention, and he lifted one hand up to pull back on your hair, tilting your face up. Contrary to the hard fucking you had just undergone, when Dawur's lips claimed yours, he was quite gentle and relaxed, his tongue sweeping into your mouth in a slow caress.

After a moment of enjoying the taste of his mouth, mewling when his other hand massaged your ass with an accompanying roll of his hips, he drew back to run his tongue along your cheek. "I missed you too," you teased, looking up at him with a smile.

"I thought I told you to shut up, Meat," he replied, his red eyes betraying his amusement and pleasure at seeing you again. He had the look of a very satisfied male, a sight that thrilled you and gave you a sense of pride. You did that. You gave him that look.

"Why don't you shut me up then?" you taunted. His lips curled up in a dark, lustful smirk, and you felt him twitch inside you, still hard even after filling you with his seed. As he proceeded into round two, you knew deep down, that your heart was in sync with your thoughts. You really did love him.


End file.
